Universal Miko
by Meeshkla18
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is known for having a certain puppy eared hanyou on a leash, but he is certainly not the only one! Join me in seeing all the universes that our favorite miko lands on and the males that will no doubt be tamed and in some cases might even tame her. (Dis:I in no way or form own anything in this multicrossover.) Latest installement: Fukigen na Mononokean
1. Chapter 1: Snape and Kisses

Chapter One: Snape and Kisses

* * *

First Installment: Harry Potter

KagomexRemus Lupin

* * *

If there was one thing Kagome Higurashi detested more than muggle math it was seeing students bullying other students.

"Draco Malfroy!"

The Slytherin and his lackeys were once more picking on an unfortunate Gryffindor, books were scattered around the trembling boy, who by the looks of seemed to perhaps be a first year.

Something even more despicable.

"If you keep bullying other students I will have to appoint you detention on Fridays writing a thousand-word essay on the positive aspects on the students in Gryffindors."

Students coming out of their dorms hearing the new Creatures of the World Professor, snickered at the already pale boy turn a pasty white, before turning a ruddy red at being laughed at.

Scoffing he turned away without another word and continued to walk to his class and ignoring the jibbing.

Huffing, Kagome turned to the small first year and helped him pick up all the books that lay scattered around him, the students not seeing anything worthy of gossip continued on their way as well.

"Oh dear," she sighed. "Are you alright?"

"Y-yes," the small boy stuttered. "Thank you Professor."

"Your welcome," she smiled brightly. "Now off you go. Get to class before the prefectures catch you."

Holding his books close he gave a quick nod and ran/tripped his way to class.

"I really don't understand how students can walk with those long cloaks."

"It takes some getting used to," a husky voice drawled. Turning around quickly she took note of the blond haired DADA professor behind her. "Although I am thankful I don't have wear them anymore."

"As uncoordinated as I was when I was their age I tremble at the thought of what I would've been like if had to wear them."

A low chuckle reverted in the space between them before Kagome stretched out her hand, "Kagome Higurashi, I don't believe we've been introduced yet."

"Remus Lupin," a calloused gripped hers before raising it to his lips. "At your service."

Cocking her eyebrow at the suave move she chuckled under her breath, "is it customary for you to greet a fellow professor this way? I imagine Professor Snape becoming more stoic than is his custom if it is."

A loud guffaw made its way out before he coughed lightly, eyes still glittering in amusement, "no, but I believe Snape more likely than not would sock me a good one if I were to try. As you saw Gryffindor's and Slytherins aren't that close knit."

"Yes," she sighed sadly. "I have noticed a great discord in between the two groups. It is sad that they cannot be more united when they have to convene on a daily basis."

"It is simply something that will no doubt continue on to future generations."

"So then does this mean you were a Gryffindor during your attendance here?"

"Brave lion through and through."

"Ah, well then I believe your right."

"Hm?"

"Professor Snape would sock you rather than allow you to greet him with a kiss."

A stunned silence came from the werewolf before he laughed out loud at the scene developing in his head.

"I wish we had more time to talk Professor but I have some lesson plans to complete," her tone held a hint of amusement, but did overall sound honest in her disappointment. " Maybe we can converse more during dinner? If it is aright with you of course."

"It would be a pleasure Miss Higurashi."

A wide bright smile made the former Gryffindor blink in surprise at the beauty in front of him, before a soft smile made its way onto his face.

Passing close to him she whispered to his ears only, "I would also love to know more of your fellow wolf."

Continuing on she shouted over her shoulder, "See you at dinner Remus-san!"

Green-gold eyes continued to stare at the woman who had, in such a long time, given him more than any other had.

Hope.

Warmth spread throughout him.

Maybe coming to Hogwarts hadn't been such a bad idea after all.

* * *

 **A/N:** I think that this is my favorite of all the installments I have made, I just hope everyone else thinks so too.

Please send in your requests and if I have read/seen it I will write it be it a book/movie/anime/manga. I hope to see your requests until next time!


	2. Chapter 2: What Date?

**Second Installment: What date?**

* * *

Kuroko no Basuke

AkashixKagome

* * *

"You mean to tell me that you just went ahead and arranged a date for me?!" By the end of her tirade her voice had risen to levels that caught the attention of all those in the gym.

Eri shuffled for a bit before her determination made her straighten up and look at her friend in defiance. "Yes."

Slender fingers rubbed against blue black silky waves in agitation. "Why? You know that I don't want to be in a relationship right now. I'm too busy studying for the University exams to put too much attention to the opposite sex."

"I know," her friend murmured in exasperation. "I know because I've had to be at the library almost 24/7 with you since you been dragging me to study with you."

"Well we both have too little time to be messing around, we have to think about our life choices and what we will become."

"Yes," Eri sighed. She had heard this speech a thousand and one times, but Kagome never tired of making her hear it. "But it doesn't hurt to relax a bit, enjoy our last year of high school, even Yuka has been taking it easy on her studying and you know how she is."

Sighing in exasperation, she conceded the fact that her friend might be right. She had been going a little overboard with the studying but it was to be expected considering that she had missed so much of school the previous two years and was trying to be prepared for all that might come up in university. And maybe even to prove to the school facility that she was more than just another 'delinquent,' as they had thought her to be at the beginning of her high school life.

"You have a point," seeing the excitement rise in her friend she pointed a finger in her direction, making her go cross eyed. "But that doesn't mean you're off the hook Eri, or that I'm going to go on this 'date.' I never agreed to it, so you're going to have to go and cancel with whoever you made plans with."

Sparks flew between the close friends before they both burst into uncontrollable laughter. It was one of the perks of being childhood friends. They never really could stay mad at each other for long.

"Okay," she pouted. "But you better not regret canceling this date later."

"Hai. I'm sure I won't."

The rest of the students in the gym returned to their previous activities turning away from the third year duo that for the most part were frequently admired by the male population.

Eri, because of her honest and straightforward manner caught the attention of all, and a happiness that always seemed to surround her allowed her to make friends with many something that did not surprise her close friends.

But while she seemed to be something of a Princess of Rakuzan, the true heart and pride of their school was Kagome Higurashi. With her unique sapphire eyes and waist length black-blue wavy locks, she gave an air of royalty but with none of the superiority that seemed to be ingrained in the female population that resided in the Rakuzan. She was elegant with no superfluous attitude and with the warmth that captivated each and every one. No one could deny that they envied/admired her. No one could really hate her for it either. She was too good of a person to do so.

It was also because of her close connection to the 'Emperor' of their school that they dared not say anything negative about her.

"Higurashi," a strong and respectful tone caught her attention while exiting the library. Turning to face the direction of the caller she saw the captain of the basketball team prowl towards her.

The red locks of Akashi were neatly combed and made his aristocratic profile more prominent and more than one heart flutter. Something the ex-time-traveling miko was not exempt from. Almost two years and her heart still thumped wildly at the sight of her fellow classmate.

Not that she allowed anyone to know.

"Akashi-sama," her head tilted side-ways in a curious manner. It was not unusual for them to meet up once in a while but she had heard that he was preparing to go to a business convention in England and was only going to be attending to clear last minute details. "I didn't expect to see you here so late in the evening."

"Yes, I was only here to see that the basketball team was all set before my departure tomorrow."

"Ah," she sighed. "Tomorrow is the day then? Well then I wish you a safe flight and that you return swiftly and safely."

A low bow followed before a small chuckle had her rising up once more.

"Higurashi, you are something else."

"I hold great respect towards you Akashi so it is not abnormal for me to wish you the best."

"It's not that," a questioning look made its way to her face. "It just surprises me that you would cancel our date but still wish me luck on my trip."

Lips parted in shocked surprise, "d-date?"

"Hn," myanmar colored eyes flicked towards her in a sideways glance before their owner continued on at a sedate pace. "Maybe after my return I can convince you to accept?"

Sapphire eyes widened, while a rosy hue made its way up her cheeks.

Kagome Higurashi on a date with the Emperor of Rakuzan high?

 _I guess I owe Eri an apology._

Suddenly two weeks seemed some long ways away.

* * *

A/N: Two posts in one day- I feel so accomplished. ^-^ I hope that I didn't make Akashi _too_ out of character. I know that obviously Akashi would accept no less than a yes and never go through someone else interfering but it is the way it came out and I am actually pretty proud of it lolz.

I hope that you liked it until next time!:D


	3. Chapter 3: Kumo

**Third Installment: Kumo**

* * *

 **Black Butler**

 **ClaudexKagome**

* * *

"How disgusting."

The cold feminine voice made Claude glance up from the 'unfortunate' death of his previous master.

Unflinching icy blue eyes make him think twice about getting rid of the untimely appearance of the passerby. A curvy body was in full display by the form fitting clothes she wore, leather boots rose higher than the knees making the petite female appear to have unending legs. Wearing a waistcoat with silver threading lent her the credibility that she was high born.

"A demon killing his own contract in order to uphold a sense of grandeur. A bit of cutting off your nose to spit your face no?"

Once citrine eyes turned red in a blink.

"It is a bit sad wouldn't you say Kagome-chan~" Grell's thrilling voice brought those predatory eyes to attention.

For the grim reaper to speak so casually and warmly to the young female she had to be another of his ilk.

And yet there was nothing to advertise that she was indeed another detestable reaper.

"Ah," slim arm crossed arrogantly in front of her, hip cocking jauntily to the side. "It seems after so many long years of life some predators simply lose that instinct to survive."

Thin lips rose in a silent snarl.

"Then again," those once cold eyes turn sympathetically towards the small body lying carelessly on the ground. Icy cold turned warm in a split second. "I would prefer that death than being swallowed by someone so-"

"Useless?" Grell chimed in once more.

"I was going to say unappreciative but that might also work."

A thrilling laugh filled the empty clearing.

"I do not know who you are Miss," Claude's icy tone broke through Grell's caustic laughter, bringing their attention back to the demon. "But I would not be so quick to discount who I truly am."

"Well I wouldn't say I do not know who you truly are," boredly she replied. "I do after all know your true name."

Silence reigned, the grim reaper, having become bored went to investigate the early demise of the unfortunate soul that had been caught and killed in the web of his own making (tee-hee) but even with his clear indication that he did not care what the others were doing, his attention never left the young woman.

"I truly do hate when things veer away from my original plans but it seems that, that second rate-"

"Hey!"

"Grim reaper will have to take two souls today."

"Oh?"

Without further ado, the once butler to the Trancy Household flung gold knives to the unmoved Kagome.

Back flipping at the last second she turned diagonally from the oncoming attack. Putting her weight on her right hand, she steadied herself before kicking powerfully towards the crouched demon, catching him in the chest and throwing him almost to Grell's feet.

A burning sensation brought Claude's attention to his chest where he had been kicked and, knowing that there was more to the woman than was visible he-in an unseemly, one could say inelegant move-yanked his white buttoned down shirt, to see perfect smoking imprints of the soles of her leather boots there.

"Never underestimate your opponent Kumo-kun," Kagome chided coldly. "You might just be surprised and that would be your end."

Red glared angrily at icy blue eyes, neither backing down.

The air shimmered by the force of their animosity.

It seemed they were at stalemate.

But if there was something the two of them knew very well, it was that a spider could never be taken down so easily.

* * *

 **A/N:** Phew, I think this was the hardest one shot I have ever had to write and I'm not even sure if I really got it all right.

This was for Ame to Ai who requested Claude from Black Butler. It has been awhile since I've seen the second season and so I don't know if I got the characters right.

If you feel that this did not satisfy your request let me know where I went wrong and I will try my best to make it how you would've like it to turn out :)

Once more I am simply shocked by the amount of love this story got! I am so very very HAPPY! Lolz

 **Thank you thank you thank you to all of you who reviewed and hopefully soon I will have your requests up and running until then stay cool (for those who are going through this stifling summer weather!) and I will post again soon.**

Ja-Ne~


	4. Chapter 4: Doubts and Gossip

Fourth Installment:

Truths and Gossip

* * *

Harry Potter

KagomexRemus Lupin

* * *

"Harry did you hear?" Ron's loud whispering took his attention away from Professor Snape's lecture and towards him. Hermione and him had barely had time to settle down before Ron had hurriedly made his way towards them.

"Heard what?" His eyes switching from his best mate and the strictest Professor Hogwart's had ever known.

"The new Creatures of the World Professor is going out with Professor Lupin."

Seeing as they all had suspicions on the new DADA professor and the Professor Higurashi was their favorite professor yet, even Hermione turned away from their lectures to turn towards the gossiping red head. "What? No there is no way Professor Higurashi would go out with someone so, so-"

"And pray tell what is it that has you three all atwitter?"

The golden trio froze at the unforgiving voice of the Potion's Master, each had their eyes wide open and could only look towards one another, no good excuse coming to mind.

"Um," Hermione began. "We were just discussing the side effects of the potions we will be making today Professor Snape and seeing as Ron is a bit of a klutz I was just warning him to be a tad more careful around the wolfs bane and hocks weed we will be mixing."

A probing gaze had all three sitting still hoping that they (and by they, they meant Hermione) had given a good enough excuse to weasel themselves out of this one and one upped the professor and would be free of consequence.

"No one likes a busy body Miss Granger," his haughty voice droned. "Twenty-five points from Gryffindor and be this a lesson on never disrupting my class again. No matter the reason."

"Yes Professor Snape," all three murmured.

"And to answer your previous gossiping," this had the attention of all in the classroom. If there was someone who hated gossiping, it was the Potion's Master. For him to actually comment on anything was more than a surprise, it was shocking, almost outrageously so.

"There have been rumors as to two professors having begun a courtship. Let me inform you it is true. Seeing that this has nothing to do with Potions, or any of you really, you may ask Professor Higurashi on this. Be warned though, she will not hesitate to bring her ire down on whomever begins to make comments on her choice of suitor."

For those who were not familiar, more to the point, those not in the Slytherin House, were once more shocked at the pride that was in the stoic professor's voice.

Those who _were_ in the Slytherin House were beginning to rethink their opinion of the Creatures of the World Professor. Serves Snape never admired or warmly spoke of anyone and for him to do so would only mean that they had to be someone extraordinary.

"Now if that is all let us continue _without_ interruptions."

* * *

"You must be quite proud of yourself."

The humor in Kagome's voice was evident, belying the stern frown directed towards him. They were in her study adjoining her classroom, where they could more frequently than not, be found. It was there that each wrote out their lectures, and after being _alone_ for so long Remus never strayed too far from where she was.

Not that Kagome seemed to mind. They both understood that it could be a bit painful to be away from one another.

"The whole school is talking about the _scandalous_ thought of the CW professor going out with the DADA professor."

Strong scarred arms wrapped around the petite female who had caught his attention from their very first meeting.

"I would not be talking _mate_ there have been whispers, _nay_ screamers yelling that the ever stoic and bitter Snape has been talking about you like James would the latest Nimbus."

"Did you just compare me to a broom?" cerulean eyes opened wide in disbelief, plumb lips opened ever so slightly, making the werewolf stare hungrily at them.

"Only the most coveted one, dear."

Staring at him in disbelief, her lips twitched for a second before she began to laugh hysterically, head falling to lay against a solid chest. The arms around her tightened, and a blonde head leaned on to dark onyx locks, a small chuckle rumbling out.

"Only you could ever compare me to a broomstick and be able to get away with it Remus."

"Well I would like to say that after seven months of dating I have been able to know the woman I love like the back of my hand."

"Hn," her whisper soft murmur brought a joyous smile to his face, making the scarred and usually drawn face appear young and handsome as he was before his life began to fall apart. "And what wonderful seven months they have been _mate._ "

It was to this private and heartwarming scene that the golden trio stumbled upon.

A small woman barely coming to the chest of the male holding on to her, being sheltered and adored in a way few ever could or even would.

There was no doubt. They were truly together and could not be any happier.

The truth of the situation made the trio rethink the assumptions they had made. It was impossible that their CW professor would allow herself to be led away from her beliefs and it was impossible that she could ever love someone who was in any way _not_ good.

Maybe they had been wrong after all.

Silently as they had come, they left leaving the couple to once more enjoy they bliss they could only find in each other.

' _Thank Merlin/the Kamis that brought me here._ ' Thought both, clutching at one another in an even tighter embrace, only to lean away and transfer those feelings onto a kiss that left both reeling and gasping.

The wizarding world might be in turmoil but for them nothing else mattered in that moment. Only the feeling of her being in his arms/his arms being around her.

* * *

 **A/N:** This was a request from my very very first reviewer and from Fallingyuki. Thank you both very very much!

I truly hope that both of you enjoyed this installment, it was a bit tricky for me seeing that I didn't know where to continue of from the first installment.

 **Fallingyuki** : To answer your question, yes I am still accepting requests. There are about three other requests but I won't stop taking requests they may just be uploaded at a later time. I am already working on the others so that they don't accumulate lolz.

So I hope this satisfied all that wanted another continuation of _Snape and Kisses._

 _Ja~ne!_


	5. Chapter 5: Higurashi Shrine

Fifth Installment: Higurashi Shrine

* * *

Fruits Basket

KagomexSohmas

* * *

"Rat."

Grey eyes widened, body tensed up at the random spoken word.

"Cat."

With this red colored orbs eyes widened and froze while one hand was thrown back to hurt the grey eyed male.

"…"

The young girl that had been trying to stop the fight, arms waving each and every way also froze in a comical pose, paled significantly.

A stiff breeze fluttered between the odd tableau.

Sapphire eyes looked at the males curiously, head tilting in what one could say was adorable, but since both males were so thoroughly shocked, they could only stare uncomprehendingly at the female in question.

"That's a pretty intricate curse. I don't think I've seen one so complicated for years."

Once more the Sohma males were in shock there was no way that with one glance this strange girl could see what had been haunting the Sohmas for so long.

"A-ano," large doe colored eyes were widened to the shocking levels. "W-what curse? There is no curse here, no, um, and there is no rat and cat around, ha ha ha…"

The girl in front of them raised in an imperious eyebrow, before laughing and turning away from them. "Ara. Ara," a hand waved. "I understand, but if you do want to know more, look for me at the Higurashi Shrine. There might be something I can do if you're interested. Ja ne."

No one moved for a very long time, until the young brunette fell on to the floor in a dramatic slump. The Sohmas only continued to stare at the path where the young blue eyed female had disappeared to. Arms had fallen away from each other, the tenseness not leaving them at all.

"What the _hell_ just happened?"

"Obviously, you stupid cat, someone has discovered our secret.

"I know _that_ ya damn rat!"

Before the argument could escalate Yuki Sohma turned the small slumped figure on the floor, "Are you alright Miss Honda?"

"Y-yes," Tohru stuttered. "I think so."

A pale hand reached out to help her stand from the ground, while Kyo Sohma stared at the scene, arms crossed defensively in front of his chest, eyes sparking, lips tightened. His hands were clenched tightly, hidden from sight. The two in front of him were still thinking of the odd occurrence did not notice that they had yet to let go of one another's hand.

Tensions rose once more but with the volatile temper their companion usually exhibited none put too much thought to it.

"What are we going to do Yuki-san?"

"I believe it would be best to tell Shigure and see what he thinks would be best."

"Y-yes, we should tell Shigure-san as soon as possible."

Arriving at the house they called home, it was with a somber feeling that they entered.

"Ah," an older male voice drawled. "My beautiful butterfly has returned after a hard day of University. How are you today? Did these two cause you any trou-"

"Shigure we have something to talk to you about."

It was perhaps seeing that his two young relatives were not fighting in their usual way, he looked more closely at the close knit trio and gained a more serious mien.

"Well then," he continued more solemn manner. "Let's go into the other room."

All continued on their way and sat on the low table, legs folded beneath them while the elder Sohma sat at the head.

"What did you need to talk to me about? Did something grave happen?"

The young college students looked to one another before the grey haired Sohma looked towards his cousin. "We encountered someone who knew about our curse."

"Did you transform in front of them?"

"That's the thing, we didn't, the stupid cat-"

"Hey!"

"Miss Honda and I were walking down the path we always use when this girl just called our zodiac animal."

"Ah," Shigure sighed out. "Were you both arguing? You both call out each other on your forms in insulting ways, she could have been messing around with you and played along with it."

"She also said something else that made us believe she might not have just known about our habit of calling out our forms. She specifically mentioned the curse."

"What?"

"She said ' _that's a pretty intricate curse'_ and then when Miss Honda negated her words, she left, but said if we wanted to we could visit Higurashi Shrine to see if she could do something to get rid of it."

Silence filled the room, no one said anything while the older Sohma rubbed his chin in a thoughtful manner. Many thoughts flew through his mind, but not once did he think about discarding the entirely strange occurrence. There was only one thing to do.

Go to Higurashi Shrine and see exactly what they were up to.

* * *

 **A/N:** This is one is one of my more favorite crossovers (FBXIY), especially when Kagome does everything in her power to liberate Yuki from the chains of Akito. Thank you to all of those that followed/favorited I am always so happy to see more people read my story. Please don't forget to send in your requests, I always look forward to seeing new ideas that my readers leave. :D

If I do not know the manga/anime/book/movie, I will be sure to send you a PM to let you know, so I apologize in advance if I will not be able to write it out.

Once more thank you for your support I will post another installment that I hope everyone likes it is one I am actually contemplating on continuing as a story, please let me know what you think :))

Ja~ne!


	6. Chapter 6: Force of Nature

Teaser Installment:

Force of Nature

* * *

Fever Series by Karen Marie Moning

V'lanexKagome

Starts at the middle/towards the ending of Fae Fever

* * *

"You do know that this will only make the entire world hate you don't you V'lane?"

The feminine and condescending voice made the golden prince of the Seelie turn away from the scene below him. He had been amusing himself by looking in on the progress his Queen's druids on finding a relic or anything of power to close the very fabric of the world from tearing and allowing _his_ people from coming onto the mortal plane.

Interchangeable eyes stared down at the small woman who was also observing the same scene. The tight black leather skirt she wore made him glance down at pale alabaster legs that gleamed in the sunlight, even though petite they seemed to stretch on and on thanks to the calf red high heeled boots. He hungrily eyed the small amount of midriff exposed by the tight corset she wore. Continuing on he stared at the impressive bust that was straining against its restraint.

Smoky make up and dark red lips completed the look of hard sexy female that made him hunger to take her then and there. It was nothing new though, whenever the youthful looking woman was around him, his mind always strayed to fucking her every which way.

"What is it you speak of Ka-go-me?" he murmured huskily. "Would it not be _us_ the world will come to hate?"

"Hn," body leaning away from the edge of her miko ki cloud, she looked in to the true form of the _Seelie_ prince. Dark colored wings spread behind him casting his as a fallen angel, an aristocratic face looked down at her. Eyes older then his youthful appearance announced that he was not of this world. Not that the huge wings behind didn't do that already. "Nope. I meant you. I would have liked that the more malicious of your kind to be locked in that prison for the rest of their existence."

Those cold dark eyes stared down at bold cerulean, "So cold. Was it not you that wanted our people to be able to come out and enjoy the right of being free, of not having to be locked up and never seeing the sun and the world?"

"Yes. But there are some of your kind that will not hesitate to destroy my world," leaning so close to the Fae Prince that their lips were only millimeters away from another she stared unflinching and coldly in to his eyes. "And _that_ I will not allow. I would kill you first."

Delicate nostrils flared before he grabbed hold of silky locks bringing even closer, her body's curves molding to his harsh planes.

"I would not allow myself to die so easily Priestess," once sultry and husky voice, was cold and unforgiving, showing the true side of his nature.

"I never believed that," she murmured back. "But I would try with my everlasting breath, and still come back to continue."

Both immortals stared at one another, before the miko became tired of the uncomfortable sensation of frigid skin pressed against her. Lighting one finger with her power she poked it in the middle of his forehead where it burned the dark/tanned face. His illusions, even with all the amulets he had on himself to disguise his _Un_ seelie form could not hold up against her God given gifts.

Something that annoyed the disguised Prince.

"I only wished for the barriers to come down so the demons did not have to hide for an eternity and could have the life they rightfully deserve. This was _their_ world before humanity was created. Not even your _King_ knew of this world when they began to create their own society. No matter what you tell your pretty little human, _your kind_ is not the oldest of the ancients around. We have just hidden ourselves better."

"Do you count yourself amongst those riffraff's then?"

Cold blue eyes narrowed at the tone of Cruce.

"Riffraff?" she asked coldly. "We who know the limits of this world, we who have governed for so long over the mortals of it and protected them the best we could from your indiscriminate and vicious handling?"

Frost began to form between them, causing the skies to darken ominously and making the druids below them glance around warily.

Something had greatly disturbed their sacred lands, and there were very few beings that could do something of that ilk.

Coal eyes stared at her before they turned away.

His people enjoyed what they did and no matter what others believed, it was not something they could change. They were who they were. Fuck the consequences and those that didn't like them.

"Are you unaware that we have lived hundreds of millenniums longer than any of your fellow demon friends?"

"That matters to me why? You cracked your first world, your kind was so disgusted with your King's obsession with a mortal and being so high up your asses that you didn't think of what would happen if you fought a war that only came to be out of jealousy and pride," she scoffed in disdain. "That is what differentiates us from yours, we know what would happen to our world if we had begun a war so long ago when you arrived. So we created the treaty to keep your kind in check and ours away from all your silly meaningless dealings."

"It matters not," he snottily replied. "Soon we will all be able to govern this world and make those silly mortals bow down to us, we will discuss the rest after the walls fall."

"I never said that I would allow the walls to fall."

In a sudden flash the miko was gone, leaving the first Unseelie Prince seething, making the skies rumble, and the pasture below him turn to frost.

"Even if I have to kill you Kagome, I will see those walls fall and soon I will see this world on its knees. I will remake you tie you to me so that you can never defy me again; your life, your powers, your very soul will belong only to me."

Somewhere far away but yet so very close the King of all the Fae laughed at the foolishness of his favorite child.

 _Or maybe it will be the miko who will remake_ you _my spoiled boy._

If there was something that the King understood it was that when it came to the miko anything was possible, even the remaking of a new world.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello once again! Two installments in less than an hour, I feel like I just climbed the tallest mountain !

I am very happy about this installment it is one of those that I hold dear to my heart, it is a series that I absolutely _adored!_ This was actually inspired by another FF author ( **Chicke** ) who did a FVxIY crossover that got this idea tumbling around in my head. So after much debate I finally wrote it up and decided to post it and get my reader's honest thoughts on it.

Once more thank you so much for your support and I will update the day after tomorrow or if my mobile data is not too high even tomorrow.

Ja~ne!:))


	7. Chapter 7: Doggy Kisses

Sixth Installment:

Doggy Kisses?

* * *

Harry Potter

Sirius BlackxKagome

* * *

"You're such a big boy, aren't you?"

Small silky hands ruffled through his fur and made his tail unconsciously wag to and fro. There was no way to stop it though, the young woman-who had found him lying on the pavement injured from an encounter with a death eater- knew all his weak points and exploited them relentlessly. Not that he minded in all actuality.

Luckily for him, she had a bit of a soft spot for canines and had taken him to her home instead of to the pound where he more likely than not would have to stay until one of his mates thought to look there for him. Although no one would have thought he would land in a muggle dog pound, so maybe merlin had sent this angel to save him from having to escape in a very incopicuous way-i.e. in his usual loud and dramatic way.

"I am just so glad that your injuries have healed up so nicely and quickly! I was really worried there that I would have to take you to the vet and well you know that wouldn't do at all."

A canine head tilted in a questioning manner.

Almost as if she understood his silent question she responded, "Well they wouldn't understand that you would have to be treated as a human not a normal canine. So then it's a good thing that I was able to patch you up without any other help."

Unique blue eyes looked in to another pair of unique grey-blue eyes. One though was shocked for the lack of better words, seeing that a dog didn't have the necessary facial muscles to communicate that.

"Hm," the small woman with long black silky tresses stretched out on the bed next to the giant dog that had been in her hold for the last week. The bed was small so she pressed herself as close as she-decently-could, and continued scratching his ears. She was so used to being involved in all things supernatural that she hadn't blinked twice in encountering a shapeshifter. There were so many rumbling about in the States, where she had been for the last ten years, before coming to Europe where the mystical was known to occur on a day to day basis. It was no wonder the government could hide everything so easily.

"But I guess that only means that soon you'll be going back to where you came from huh?"

A cold nudge brought her eyes down from the ceiling to look at the sad-pouting(?)-shifter by her side.

"I truly do understand you know," she whispered. "You probably have family you would like to back to ne?"

Eyes downcast answered the miko's question.

"Ara, ara," she exclaimed, infusing joy into her voice. "We still have a few more days you know? You're not in the clear yet Kuro-kun, there are a few more cuts that have to close up before I can take the stitches out."

A deep bark was her only answer, before the shifter's tongue made a long sticky path on her cheek.

"Eww! Gross Kuro-kun what's the matter with you!"

The doggy smile made her laugh before she tackled him too.

"I'll forgive you this Kuro-kun but don't think about doing it anymore got it!"

 _'Next time then I'll be a normal wizard my Angel, and I'll just have to see how I can convince you to join me in a little tongue wrestling.'_

For a second Kagome thought she could hear a wicked laugh, but seeing that there was only a shapeshifter and her in the room she shook the thought away.

Later-much much later- she would know exactly whose laugh she had heard that day.

* * *

 **A/N: This story began like I wanted and then totally veered away from what I wanted to happen. I guess this just means I will have to write another part for this haha.**

 **I hope that this was a satisfactory beginning PatrinePtn.** **If it wasn't let me know and I promise to try my hardest on your next request** :D


	8. Chapter 8: Hiei

Seventh Installment:

Something More Fun Than Training

* * *

YYH

HieixKagome

* * *

The figure with black and a white star burst hair, held the katana lightly and uncaringly to the side. Anyone seeing this would believe that he did not know how to handle the dangerous weapon. It was something that all came to regret when they found their end at the tip of it.

"What are you going to do then chibi-kun?" Kagome mocked at the demon. If she died, she would go guns blazing.

She had fought against countless demons of all sizes, had gone against the Killing Perfection and not many (if any at all) lived to tell the story.

This arrogant and short pipsqueak would not have the satisfaction of seeing her fear for her life.

"Hn," he grunted out, "Dare to repeat that?"

"The years must be catching up ne _chibi-chin?_ "

Crimson eyes turned icy and before she knew it she lay underneath a hard lean body.

"M-i-k-o." His harsh rasp made her lips tilt in a mocking smile.

"Hai, c-h-i-bi-chin~?"

Thin lips crashed on to plumb rose lips that upon on impact opened up. There was nothing more fun than riling the smallest of the reikai tentai. Especially when she knew that it was the only time he really let loose.

He was always so careful with her, that she felt exhilarated when she saw his true strength and the true him.

"Troublesome ningen onna," both were breathing harder from their workout and crazy make out session. "We are supposed to be training not fooling around."

Lips turning up in a pout she sighed, "fooling around is fun though Hiei."

His husky laugh made her muscles coil _there._ Rarely did he laugh, but when he did she couldn't help but feel that the day got a tad bit brighter.

At least for her, the others always thought that someone somewhere was counting down their last minutes.

"Hai," he sighed, lips trailing down her neck. "But your safety is my priority."

"As if Sesshomaru would allow me to come to any harm while in his house."

It was true the Demon Lord was nothing if not honorable, and having guaranteed her safety while visiting her demon friends in the Makai it would only be foolish to go against the most feared demon to ever exist. Even Enma was not as feared as him.

"That may be so onna," Hiei continued on seriously. "But there are enough idiotic demons in the Makai to discard the thought that you are under our protection."

There could not be any truer words.

Hiei was up there in the list of the most feared of demons, but there were many, many stupid ones who would like to prove their worth in snatching/killing/maiming someone under his protection.

"But you are no fun when we train," she complained. "All we've been doing is training, we haven't even visited Yukina. The last time we did was two weeks ago!"

"We will have plenty of time to visit after your training is done."

Huffing she grumbled out, "Maybe I should train with someone else."

Crimson eyes narrowed before clawed hands grasped onyx colored locks in a tight grip and the miko's neck was bared to his eyes. Fangs that usually were hidden away peeked out and nipped at the pale skin in a silent-if harsh-reprimand.

While some may have trembled in fear at the thought of being so close to the dangerous incisors of the short tempered demon, Kagome trembled at the inappropriate actions of her fiancée, or future mate as he preferred to be referred to.

A breathy moan made its way out of her throat before she could stop it. The painful grip on her head and the raspy feel of Hiei's tongue on her neck made her blood pump faster at the thought of continuing his dominating nature in their bedroom.

"You are _mine,_ Kagome. Only I can make your heart beat this fast," a clawed hand pressed down of her breast, squeezing the fleshy globe. "Only I will make your body flush in pleasure."

His hips pressed on to her _there_ and made her mouth drop open at the pleasure she felt in feeling him at attention.

Trying to gather her wits she could only huff out, "What does training with-Ah (another thrust, harder than the one before) someone else have to do with this?"

Small hands clutched at the rippling biceps of her lover.

"After we spar," Hiei's voice grumbled out, his breathing a bit harsher. "You look as if you have been ravished. And I will not have someone seeing something that belongs only to _me._ "

It was until a couple hours-where Hiei pushed his points of why they should continue training together-that she finally conceded.

Trailing her hand over a muscled bare chest, head laying comfortably on her-vicious, bloodthirsty-loveable mate to be, one of his arms around her while the other was behind his head that she sighed out musingly, "Maybe I do still need a bit more of training."

The arm around her tightened before a husky laugh rumbled out, "Maybe I should try to convince this way more often."

"Hn," a sly smirk accompanied her next words. "I certainly wouldn't mind."

A chocked cough was her only response before she burst out laughing.

Who said an old hybrid couldn't learn new lessons?

* * *

 **A/N:** As requested by **HalfBlackWolfDemon**

HalfBlackWolfDemon I truly hope that you like this installment :))

Thank you for your reviews and hope to see more requests soon :D

To all those have reviewed Thank You all so much! And to those that sent in request I am working on them and hopefully have them posted up soon.

Have a cool weekend everyone!


	9. Chapter 9: Reciprocated Feelings?

Eighth Installment: Reciprocated Feelings?

* * *

Uta no Prince-sama

Ren JingujixKagome

* * *

"As always Ren, I was captivated by your voice."

Light cool blue looked in to dark sparkling cerulean. Silky black-blue hair that drifted past wide hips made his hand twitch with the desire to touch and see if it was as soft as it looked. Red plumb lips continued speaking while animated hands were moving in excitement.

"-so glad that Seii-san convinced you to come to this school." The last sentence broke through his thoughts, turning not so innocent thoughts to come to a screeching halt.

"Is that what he said?"

Blue eyes blinked in surprise, "What?"

"He made me come here for the company to have a sellable image, not because he wanted me to do something I liked," he said in a slightly (very surprising) bitter voice.

Red lips tightened, "Why? Why do you always think so badly of Seii-san?"

"It's true," he said. " _He_ told me _himself._ "

"And you believed him," she said shaking her head. "Is that really what you think? That he would make his only living relative, his 'adorable little brother' that he wanted to him to do something for the best interest of a company that can stand on its own? There is no need to have any type of outside 'captivating' image."

Ren stared down at his brother's dearest friend (he needed to believe it was only that) before turning away. Not admitting that he might begin to doubt his own thoughts.

"You know what," she sighed out tiredly. "You are both so similar that you guys fail to see it. Whatever. It is a joyous occasion so how about I treat you to dinner and forget this whole argument huh?"

Wishing for the same, he turned on his charm, "what's this? Getting out asked out by an older woman has never happened."

Huffing Kagome whacked him on the arm-his head was too high for her to reach (damn his long legs!) "As if. There are only a couple of years between us you jerk. Stop adding more to it than there is."

Two years older than his twenty and still she could pass as one of his fellow classmates, something that he teased her about all the time.

"Fine, fine," he said hands raising in surrender at her (cute) angry pout. "But you better have an ID, I feel like having a wine with dinner. I don't want us to be kicked out because they don't believe you're old enough to drink."

"Hn," walking away from him she headed towards the entrance. "I'm don't know if I want to take you out now."

"Kagome don't be like that~"

A mischievous smile, covered by her hair, lit her face and she continued to tease the (not too much) younger than her male.

"-you what, I'll even sing you a song how does that sound? Would that convince you to take me out to eat?"

Turning around she smiled and agreed. She would have anyways, but it was so much fun seeing the younger Jinguji. The smooth-talker sometimes left the building and left behind a more vulnerable man that made her heart skip a beat each time.

Grabbing his hand, not seeing the blush that rose in his cheeks, she happily chirped, "fine, but only if you sing the song you've been composing. I read some of it and I have to say, it's going to turn out wonderful."

A small smile, and a small pressure in her hand was her only response. Both walked out the pathway and headed towards the waiting limo.

Ren only hoped that it would be the start of many in the future. Maybe he would finally gather enough courage to finally confess his feelings. Initiating contact with him, had to mean she had more than platonic feelings.

Right?

* * *

 **A/N:** This is for you KakashixAngela, I'm sorry it took me so long for me to make this installment I just could not make the perfect 'scene' for these two. It still did not come out as I would have liked but I will try and make another one that fits. I truly hope you liked this^.^

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed it makes my day a little brighter when I see your reviews :))

As for the requests that have been left I am working on them !

Have a nice day/night everyone!

Ja-Ne~


	10. Chapter 10: Captive

**Ninth Installment: Captive**

* * *

Black Butler

Kumo v.2

KagomexClaude

* * *

"How much longer are you going to continue this Kagome chan~?"

For the last couple hours Claude and the miko had been going at one another without holding back.

 _Well Claude has,_ Grell thought dispassionately. _Kagome has been holding her powers back in order not to fry the little soul sucker._

"Spears will take my scynthe if I bring you in with even _one_ little un healed scratch. Don't make him take it Kagome, _please!_ "

The miko paused, her timing could not have been worse. Seeing that she had tackled the demon and was on top of him in a _very_ compromising position, feeling everything that was happening below her.

For all that they had been fighting and trying to cause as much injury as they could, Claude couldn't help his body from reacting.

It was only natural given that he had not had _those_ urges quenched in a very long time, and the ongoing fight with such an able beautiful woman had brought his most primal instincts to the forefront.

"Ah."

Quick as a snake, Kagome striked, demonstrating that indeed she had been holding back, and an instant had Claude shackled and immobile.

"Seeing that you have dishonored your contract I will have to send you back _whence_ you came from, or shackle you to myself until I have deemed you-" thinking for a second, she tried to search for the right word. "sane enough to let you go."

All three were silent, two lost in their own thoughts, while the miko waited for what she knew would be his answer.

No demon wanted to go back _there_ , so he would go with the lesser of two evils and decide to go with her. It would be a couple of centuries before he would be liberated from her services so it would give her the breathing she needed from the reapers.

She had been with them for _far_ too long.

There was no way they would want to be so near to her when she had demon in her hold.

"Why?" Claude's cold and clipped voice brought her attention back to him. Even with his hands clasped by her ki filled shackles, he looked as unruffled as ever. She had no idea what power they had in being able to fix themselves after a long fight, but he was once more in tip top condition, as if he had done nothing more strenuous than taking a stroll in the park.

"Ah?"

"More to the point _what_ are you?"

"What's this? Even after everything you still don't know what Kagome-chan is?" Grell's mocking laughter grated on Claude's nerves, but all his attention was on the black haired woman.

She was something he had not encountered in his long life, and it was intriguing to say the least. He always prided himself on knowing everything that went on in the supernatural community and in the world in general.

To find out that there was something that had escaped his notice, whet his appetite to know more. It didn't matter that she actually seemed to possess a bit of an advantage over him, and that she could have easily harmed him during their skirmish, his thirst for knowledge at that moment overruled any of those thoughts.

"There is no need to know that," she coldly replied. "What is your answer? Stay or be sent back to _that_ place."

"Kagome-chan?" The serious tone of the grim reaper, caused the demon to raise a brow. It was rare for the flamboyant reaper to be solemn.

"This is my job Grell-san," blue eyes continued to stare at the red eyes that lay beneath her. She had not moved off of the demon and with the restraints on him, he could not move until she took them off.

"But-"

"Grell."

A surly huff was her only response. For all that he preferred those of the same gender as himself, he could admit that he had a special affection for the miko, and if given the chance he would claim her for his own. But seeing that there were other more powerful beings that had their 'dibs' on her, he would take what he could. If being her confidant and friend was the only thing he could amount to, well then there was always Sebby-chan who take the sting away. Even if he was merciless and cold as the artic with him.

"I will say this once more Kumo-kun, either you come with me, or it will be centuries before you come to the surface again."

"If I go with you," Claude stoically replied. "What is it that would be expected of me."

"You will be under my rule."

Once red eyes turned back to citrine, "it would be as if we drew up a contract."

"Ha!" Grell disdainfully huffed out. "You would never be able to get Kagome-chan's soul."

"He is right. I would never make a deal with your kind."

"So what is it then? I will obediently follow you for nothing to gain in the end?"

Grell walked over to the pair on the floor, "you would continue to live you little soul snatcher. What more could you want."

"Substance." There was no hesitation. "I would like to be able to defend myself against those that would seek to destroy me in my moment of weakness."

It was not something far-fetched. Everyone had the instinctive drive to live, it was natural that for that to happen one had to have the energy to fight.

"Fine," Kagome's lithe body rose in a single move, making her moves both sensual and predatory, something both of the males in her presence noticed and focused on. "I will feed you while you are in my care."

The very air stilled at the unexpected offer.

Who knew that the events of that night would shake the very foundations of England to its very core.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello everyone! I have posted this installment in hopes of making up from my late update the other day, I hope you all enjoy. I also kind of hope that this makes up for the requests that I have yet to type up. ^.^

I am working on the Force of Nature one shot and actually thinking of making it in to a full story but am unsure if it will be well received with the public. Let me know your thoughts !

Thank you to each and every one who reviewed, it makes my day to see them :))


	11. Chapter 11: Taste

**Tenth Installment: Taste**

* * *

Black Butler

ClaudexKagome

* * *

"K-kagome-chan!"

"One sip of my blood every month will suffice to help you maintain your usual power level, and if you are injured when protecting me, I will feed you."

"I am not a vampire," he sneered arrogantly. "I am a demon."

"Hai, but I am no ordinary mortal."

Both stared at one another.

"Do you agree or will I need to send you to the underworld?"

"Prove it." He countered, "Prove that your blood will be enough to sustain me and I will agree to your terms."

"Demons truly are greedy animals ne, Kagome-chan~?" Grell glared angrily at the demon lying on the floor. "You forgive his offense and here he is trying to bargain his way out of it."

"Do you understand the gravity of what you have down Kumo-kun?" Cold blue eyes turned arctic with disdain and hate. "I detest the business your kind does to those in this plain but for you to not go through all your contract has stated is against the laws that govern you. A soul that has fallen in to your kind's hands needs to be devoured or else it will wander for eternity with no peace in sight. Forever stranded in a world that will pass by him and never be seen. Never will he go through the cycle of rebirth, and though the same applies if he had been eaten at least he would know no pain in knowing that no one, the grim reapers, the psychics, or those of the supernatural community, will look at him twice. The stain upon their soul and honor would be too much and they will fall into a pit of pain and loneliness that no one deserves to suffer through."

Silence reigned in the clearing. All ignoring the wailing of the soul behind them, begging for anyone to release him from what tethered him on this world. The name of the demon restrained being shouted with such desperation that it made Kagome close her eyes to unfairness of the world. She wished she could free him, allow his soul to be at peace, but the balance of the world came first before any selfish desires.

And it was selfish, every being had a purpose in the world and for her to disrupt it, for her to put her needs over the top of that was the epitome of selfishness.

And Jim's (formerly known as Alois Trancy) was to show the world that there were worse fates to fall to. It didn't matter that the mortals of the world would never see until it was too late, the ones who did would think twice about making deals with the devil.

"Kagome-chan~?"

"It is almost dawn."

It was true, the sun was rising, turning the ominous clearing into a bright and beautiful place. At least it would if there wasn't a body not ten feet away from the trio,

"A drop of blood huh?" Kagome sighed, exhaustion beginning to set in. It had been a few days since her last _peaceful_ sleep and the skirmish she had been forced into was starting to get to her.

Grabbing one of the fallen knives on the floor she swiftly cut her forefinger and waited for a single drop of blood to prop up before closing the wound. It wouldn't do for the demon to get more than was bargained.

Claude stared at the droplet, the smell from the blood made his mouth water more than it ever had before.

Even the young Phantomhive's blood had not smelled as tantalizing.

"Well then don't make Kagome-chan waste her precious blood," Grell groused out. His own mouthwatering at the sight of that red droplet. He may have been a Grim Reaper but there were few beings in the world that could resist the smell of the miko's blood.

Taking care that her blood didn't spill she thrust her hand towards the demon who followed her every move.

"Drink and accept your fate."


	12. Chapter 12: Falling At Your Feet

**Eleventh Installment: Falling At Your Feet**

* * *

Harry Potter

SiriusxKagome

* * *

A month had passed since her fateful meeting with the shapeshifter and since his departure one day. She had not even been able to say goodbye, only an empty house to arrive to one day after her sojourn through the populated streets of England. He had still been on the mend and she had not wanted to aggravate his wounds, had made him stay behind in the comfort of her home. Apparently he had been well enough to leave, and with her none the wiser.

She wouldn't lie. It had hurt. Something fierce too.

Not to mention that there had been a little anger towards the shifter. He hadn't even the decency to at least let her say her goodbye's to him.

So with that, she (tried) to put the entire episode in the back of her mind and instead focused on exploring every possible thing that England had to offer, before she had leave and go back home hoping that a certain duo hadn't turned her house upside down, inside out.

The vacation had been good for her, and though she loved the 'old timey' feel, she missed her family and the comforts of home.

To tell the truth (something she always strived to do if at least to herself) she had been postponing the trip back home. She had hoped that her shifter friend would return.

But now, her bags packed, her plane ticket in hand, she knew that that hope had to be let go. There was no more time to dillydally. A slow sigh escaped her and she softly closed the door to what could have been a nice friendship and maybe even something more.

Feelings she had buried deep within herself, feelings she had only had for a certain puppy eared hanyou, had risen in her at the tenderness and joyfulness that the shifter had brought in to her life.

Closing the door both mentally and physically she walked down the steps of her rented townhouse and toward the waiting taxi.

So focused was she in her trek down, something she knew she had to do seeing as she had two suitcases and her clumsiness was known to make a sudden appearance, she failed to notice the male figure that had been going up the same way.

"Oof!"

Both figures crashed in to each other, before strong arms closed around her bringing her into a thin but muscle filled chest.

The musky scent made heat rush to her cheeks and start apologizing.

"I am so sorry," she exclaimed leaning back and staring in to blue eyes that seemed very familiar. "I hope I didn't hurt you?"

A husky laugh and wide smile held her whole attention on those eyes that were lit with a warmth that spread _something_ in her.

"-alright. What about you Miss?"

Blinking up at him, heat rushed up to her cheeks once more. She had been so absorbed in those (now twinkling) eyes that she had not listened to one word he had said.

"Um," she murmured unsurely. "yes?"

Once more that husky laugh made its way out and made her want to lean closer.

"Well," his voice soft and gravelly spoke of things, of dark and wicked (pleasure filled) things that were better left alone. "If you are unsure then it would be better to head back in to your home for a glass of water."

Shaking her head at the thoughts his voice alone made her think off, she moved away from (his warm and too appetizing scent and body) him.

"Oh," distractedly looking towards the taxi driver who seemed to be getting impatient at her delay. "No that is not my house. Well at least not anymore."

Blue eyes looked confusedly at her, "Not anymore?"

"Yes," she said, bending down to picking up the suitcases that had been dropped in her run-in with the man in front of her. "I do not live there anymore."

Checking that the locks had not opened in their tumble she looked at the dark haired man.

"I am sorry for the run-in," she said grabbing tight on the hand rests. "But I have to get going now, lest I lose my flight."

A quick bow, she moved towards her direction. She slid by him taking care to pay attention to the stairs and headed towards the taxi. Before she could take one more step she was stopped from the hand that was wrapped around her arm, her eyes widened at the audacity of the stranger she turned to give him piece of her mind.

Soft firm lips crashed in to hers making her eyes widen in shock, a male hand gripped her head dipped her causing her to let go (once more) of her suitcases and grab hold of muscled biceps in fear of tumbling down. Dark blue eyes stared in to blue eyes, before he continued his assault by thrusting his tongue and waging a war in her.

The dazed expression on her face made Sirius chest puff out in male satisfaction of having his chosen female looking satisfied at only a kiss.

He could hardly wait to see how she would look after other satisfying strenuous activities.

"W-what was that?" Kagome murmured still dazed, warmth rising in her.

"You can't leave Kagome," his voice deeper than before. "I still have a promise to go through with."

The commanding tone brought her famous anger to the forefront, "Who do you think you are to come here and tell me what to do?"

Poking a small digit in to his chest she huffed out "Kissing me like that! I don't even know you buddy!"

Grabbing the small hand that was poking him (sure to leave a bruise in his chest), he brought it his lips turning it over to lay a kiss where her pulse was beating rapidly, "I am just one _big boy_ that was looking for his Angel. I've also been meaning to ask, what is it exactly that _Kuro-kun_ means?"

Red (recently ravished and plump) lips dropped down in shock, wide blue eyes stared up at him.

"Angel?"

Before he could even register the action she fell to her knees and continued to stare at him, "K-kuro-kun?"

"You know Angel," his voice full of laughter (and a bit of the beginnings of love). "I've had some woman fall for my charms but never so literally."

Furious indignation made its way to her eyes, before she could not help the joy of seeing the shifter once more made her laugh.

Maybe she wasn't wrong to think that there could (would) be something in between her Kuro-kun and her.

And once more, hope that she had buried deep within her rose once more.

* * *

 **A/N:** Two installments today! I am not sure yet if I will be updating on Fri. Sat. since I will be busy with planning out Father's day and such but I will for sure update on Sun!

The amount of people following this story is so surprising (I had not expected such a big public!) and it brings tears of joy to my eyes :))

Thank you sooo much for the reviews I absolutely love seeing what my readers think about them and the positive words you leave.

A million (virtual) cookies and ice creams for each and every one!


	13. Chapter 13: Couple

**Installment 12: Couple's Retreat?**

* * *

 **Ghost Hunt:**

 **LinxKagome**

* * *

"Naru?" Mai Taniyama (secretary, receptionist, filer, and Naru's favorite source of entertainment) said to her (first ever) boss.

"Yes Mai." He replied, sipping from the small teacup she had just brought in.

Oh, and ever present tea-maker of course.

"Is Lin-san okay?"

At the question the young eighteen year-olds with dark hair and dark eyes looked at his auburn haired receptionist.

"He is," he said still staring at her. Mai seeing that her (not-so-secret-crush)/boss was staring at her began to blush. "Why do you ask?"

Coughing, her thoughts went back to her original train of thought. "He's been leaving very early, and whenever I go and ask him if he would like a cup of tea he seems very distracted."

"Hm," putting the small cup down, Naru grabbed the nearest folder, looking at the request that had been put in earlier in the day. "He is fine. Might just be preoccupied with something. Don't worry about him, and do your job right. The tea was a bit cool today."

Angry that he could not once just thank her for making him tea, she huffed and grabbed the tray from his desk. "Why can't you ever just say thanks Naru. Is that so hard to do you-"

SLAM!

"Jerk." She whispered almost silently. Leaning against the door, she blinked away the tears of frustration that wanted to come out. Nothing ever seemed to please the narcissistic and proud owner of SPR(?). It had been a few months from their more horrific cases and still she was confused on what exactly her arrogant boss and her had. It was more than professional but less than potential love interest. Partially though, it was her fault.

She had not yet decided exactly who had captured her heart. The haunting presence of his twin, Gene, or the I-always-have-to-be-right, Naru.

The incoming voices of the rest SPR team brought her attention to the door, and straightening from her slouched position she turned to them.

"Hey guys," she cheerfully chirped. "What brings all here today?"

"Well we were all still worried about Lin-san, so we came here to see what the Boss had said," Bou-san scratched his light brown locks looking in to her eyes.

Even though they rarely spoke to the tall Chinese man, he did have a special place in all their hearts and seeing how out of focus he had been lately and leaving Naru, had them all worried about what may be going on with him.

"By the looks on your face though," Ayako sighed out. "Naru didn't tell you anything huh?"

Shaking his head Father Brown worriedly glanced at the door that usually housed the silent man, "So what we do then? It has been a couple weeks and he has been steadily getting worse."

This was also true. While the omnyoji was quiet, he was usually cordial, but that had changed. He had to be called out to even get a response when he was usually aware of all that went on in the SPR building.

"Well," Mai whispered. "Naru said not to worry that he was fine."

"What a load of bull!" Bou-san grumbled out. "Unless it involves a case the Boss rarely focuses on anything else. So I think we're going to have to take this in to our own hands."

"Bou-san is right for once," hip cocking, arms crossed in front of her Ayako looked steadily at each one of them. "We're just going to have to follow him."

All them tripped on nothing.

"W-what?" Mai broke in, shocked the red-head. "How did worrying for Lin-san translate to stalking him from work?"

"I agree," John said nodding his head. "Following Koujo-san would be violating his right to privacy. He will come to us if he needs anything, I am sure."

The two taller (older) adults in the room turned pity filled eyes to the young priest.

 _You poor naïve man!_

Were dual thoughts.

"John," Bou-san said slowly. "This is Lin we're talking about."

Ayako nodded as if that was all that needed to be said.

"Yes but-" he began only to be interrupted by the very annoyed head of the company.

"Would you all just shut up and leave my office if you are going to gossip. I have a lot of files to get through and your yammering is getting on my last nerve."

All four froze, the air in the temperature turned down. Father John, apparently the only one not affected by the iciness in Naru's voice turned contritely towards the dark haired teenager.

"We are sorry for bothering Shibuya-san," he said. "But we are only worried for Koujo-san. He seems to be so troubled nowadays and that just is not how he normally is."

"Lin is fine," Naru pinched the bridge of his nose. He had other more important things to do than to gossip with the SPR team. "He is actually more than fine."

"What do you mean by that Naru?" Ayako tilted her head to the side, curious about Naru's statement.

"Exactly what I said."

The four members of the SPR team looked at one another before they turned to stare at their 'boss.'

Sighing Naru looked at them, "You're going to continue to bug me aren't you."

It was more of a statement than a question.

Three of the four nodded resolutely while Father John looked apologetic.

Turning he went to his office and grabbed the dark coat he had worn that day to ward of the chill.

Ignoring the questioning looks of his associates he continued to the door.

"Well?"

Mai scurried behind her desk and grabbed her own coat. Each member walked out leaving Naru to lock up and continued down the stairs. Each had the same question in their mind.

 _Where was Naru taking them?_

"Why are we at a shrine Naru?" They had been driving for almost an hour before he had told Bou-san to stop in front of a shrine with a long staircase.

"Hopefully this will answer your questions and you will leave me alone."

Stepping out of the van he walked towards the stairs and slowly began to climb, his coat fluttering in the wind and making him looking like a determined warrior in search of a great treasure. That is if you ignored his placid if slightly annoyed face.

Deciding that their curiosity was stronger than their displeasure of having to climb so many stairs-at least for a certain duo- the younger half of their team had followed diligently behind the young boss.

It was almost fifteen minutes that they reached the top, huffing and leaning against one another in hopes of being able to catch their breath.

Naru for all his weak disposition seemed to be holding up fine, if for the occasional wheeze.

So focused on breathing none of the members of the SPR noticed the young woman who had been sweeping the shrine.

"Naru?"

Everyone jolted at the sound of a feminine voice and turned.

All had various degree of shocked expressions (except Naru) or awe.

A young woman who could not have been older than twenty was staring at them in surprise. Deep sapphire blue eyes looked deep in to them, almost as if she could see something they could not. Her miko garb made her look straight out of ancient times, wavy and waist length hair tumbled down and curled around a gentle heart shaped face.

All in all, she seemed more of an Ojou-sama than a miko.

"Kagome," Naru said softly.

A bright smile made its way onto her face, making all think that world itself shone a little more.

Dropping the broom, she had been using, she made her way to the young man.

"Oh," opening her arms she threw them around the usually cold and distant Naru. Bringing him to her she hugged him, before leaning away and smoothing the hair that had gotten out of place. "It's so good to see you again. It feels like it's been ages!"

No one could say one word.

Naru, their cold, distant, do not touch me Naru, had allowed a young woman to hug him. Not once giving them a sound harsh reprimand.

In fact, if their eyes were no mistaken their seemed to be a small smile on his lips. Which of course disappeared as soon as it had appeared when he noticed the incredulous looks he was getting.

"I just came by the other day Kagome."

"Push-posh Naru," she pouted. "You were here for an hour before you had to leave. You're working too much you know. You'll be older than Jii-chan if you continue on like this."

"Hn."

"Now don't give me that Naru," a finger wagged in front of him. "You have to have some fun once in a while you know."

"Um?"

Turning away from the paranormal investigator, she looked behind him to see a group of diverse people. Remembering the descriptions, she had been given she exclaimed in happiness.

"Ah! The SPR team! I finally get to meet you all."

Making her way to them she gave them a respectful bow, "Welcome to Sunset Shrine, I am Higurashi Kagome. But please call me Kagome."

Each bowed down to her and in turn began to introduce themselves, only to be stopped.

"No, let me see if I can guess who you are correctly."

Their eyes showed their confusion but allowed her to do so.

"You must be Takigawa-san," the light brown haired monk's brows rose in surprise and he nodded. "You must be Matsuzaki-san." Another nod.

"Father John," the blond exorcist nodded, a small smile lighting his face.

"And finally but not least Taniyama-san."

"Mai please," Mai said a large smile on her face. Her feelings though, were rioting inside of her.

 _Could this be Naru's girlfriend?_

"I am so glad I got all your names correctly," Kagome sighed out in relief. "It would have been completely embarrassing to sound very confident and make a mistake like that."

"Kagome," Naru groused out. "You know that wouldn't have happened."

Huffing out she grumbly said, "Just because I can feel their spiritual powers doesn't mean anything Naru."

All eyes looked towards the glaring duo before the young miko turned to them ignoring the angry Naru.

"Oh! Excuse my deplorable manners. Would you all like a cup of tea to relax from the long trek? I know it can be a bit strenuous climbing them the first time around."

All nodded and followed her when she signaled them towards the building across from a giant tree that was centered in the middle of the shrine.

Entering in to the house they removed their shoes and were hustled to the dining room where Kagome excused herself.

"Naru why did you bring us here?" Bou-san whispered, glancing at the door for the young woman's arrival.

"You wouldn't have stopped bothering me if I hadn't."

"Shibuya-san," Father Brown began. "Exactly what does Lin-san's behavior have to do with visiting this shrine?"

Opening his mouth to reply he shut it when the shoji doors slid open to reveal Kagome carrying in a tea tray that had small saucers and teacups.

The small teapot was put to the side while Kagome passed around the small plates. Once everyone had taken a small sip they turned their eyes to Kagome.

"Lin? Is there something wrong with him?" the worried frown directed towards Naru made him narrow his eyes at the members of SPR.

"No Kagome," he sighed out. "Lin is fine just preoccupied with everything and in turn worrying them."

"Oh," a small hand rested on her heart at the relief she felt. "Thank the Kamis. I swear, Koujo can overthink things sometimes and I worry for his health."

"Koujo?" Mai questioned. "Do you know Lin-san?"

Blue eyes looked at them curiously.

"Well," she said happily. "He is my boyfriend."

Those that had been sipping from their teacups spit out the tea.

"What?!"

* * *

 **A/N:** I am so sorry for the long delay in Universal Miko. I sprained my wrist a month ago and was totally not up for writing. I am up and writing though!

I would also like to apologize for those who sent in their request and have not yet seen it. I am diligently working on them ! Thank you to those who reviewed, fav/followed, it meant the world to me! I know that this was a but of a slow starter but I hope you like this installment. let me know your thoughts!:))


	14. Chapter 14: We Are One

**Thirteenth Installment: We Are One**

* * *

 **Harry Potter**

 **SiriusxKagome**

 **Continuation of Falling At Your Feet**

* * *

Kagome's nerves were strung so much so that she felt that it wouldn't be long before she would snap.

Today was the day that she would meet the most precious people of her beloved Kuro. She couldn't help but feel that there was more to it than that though. If his friends (they were more than that from the way, he spoke of them she knew) did not approve of her she knew that it would break her heart because it would pain Sirius that their relationship would not have the support of his make shift family. Her fingers tightened on her lap.

A large hand covered her own clenched ones, "Love, everything will be fine."

Turning her head, she looked into calm grey eyes, "Of course."

The tight smile on her face was obvious but all Sirius did was give a comforting squeeze before the taxi dropped them at their destination. There was nothing but a dark alley, which made the taxi driver give them a suspicious glance.

"This th' place then?"

Both looked in to the alley making sure they were in fact in the right place. It was obvious to Kagome that it was, seeing that people continued on with their day as if there was nothing out of the ordinary going on when in actuality there were many people wearing very, _very_ different clothes than that the residents of this side of the barrier were as well as a _few_ oddities here and there.

"Hm," grabbing her bag she took out the biggest bill she had and handed it over, "Keep the change."

Tipping his hat, the driver put away the money and kept giving wary glances of where they were. Opening her door, she stepped out, ignoring the protest of her boyfriend. Closing her eyes, she inhaled deeply, trying to calm the raging emotions inside.

Put her in front of a youkai-she had no problem confronting it, place her in the middle of nowhere- she could survive with whatever was around. Introduce her to the family of her significant other and she turned back in to the easily flustered fifteen-year-old she used to be.

"Aoneko,*" Kuro's husky voice made her aware of her surroundings and of him standing directly in front of her.

"H-hai?" Unconsciously slipping back to her native tongue. Luckily her shaper shifter had gotten used to the language during his week-long stay in what seemed a lifetime ago. A charm to speak and understand Japanese didn't hurt nothing either.

"Are you-," he hesitated for a moment. "Do you have doubts about this?"

Blue eyes stared in a questioning manner at the dark haired male in front of her. "What?"

"About our relationship," his usual confident and light voice was serious, as well as a bit insecure.

She jolted back, is this what he thought she was mulling over the entire ride here? He stared at her, never breaking contact, almost as if he wished to delve in to her very mind and see her every thought.

Sending him a small but sincere smile, she reached for his hand and intertwined their fingers, "I'm just nervous Sirius. This is actually my very first time doing something like this you know."

Imperceptible to all but her, his shoulders seemed to lose the tense way he held himself.

"First time going in to a new and magical place?" He joked, his voice going to its usual jovial way.

Breathing in deeply she gave Sirius Black the surprise of his life, "No meeting the family of my boyfriend. I've never been in a relationship before so…"

Thin lips opened and closed for a bit before a hint of a blush made its way to his cheeks. A small cough and shuffling occurred before he lifted the small hand in his own, to his lips. With a reverence that she had never been in the receiving end of, he pressed his lips to her knuckles, grey eyes staring in to her blue ones. That look would forever be ingrained in her memory and if she were to die right then and there she knew she would take it with her to the afterlife.

He looked at her life she was the very air he breathed, as if _she,_ Kagome Higurashi, was his sole reason for living. She was more than loved; she was adored.

In face of this nothing else mattered. He was hers, and she was his. No one would ever be able to change that. Not even the Kami themselves.

Leaning in to him she placed her forehead against his, the stinging in her eyes made her close them to preventing the tears to fall.

"Anita wa watashi no kokorodearu,*" she whispered with all her feelings in it. "You are my very soul Sirius Black, my Kuro-kun."

And then she kissed him.

* * *

 **Translations and A/N:**

 **Aoneko: Blue Cat.**

In reality I was hoping to go for blue eyed cat, but alas I could not find the translation so I just shortened to Aoneko. I know, I know. Sirius's animagus form is a big dog, but I think that Kagome is too much like a ferocious kitten that he would have something like that as his pet name for her. (I hope no one really minds it .

 **Anita wa watashi no kokorodearu: You are my heart.**

Again I was hoping for something like _you are my very soul_ but this was the closest I could find to what I wanted. So instead of settling for one I decided to be selfish and keep both ;).

I'd like to thank each and every one who reviewed and/or fav'd, followed you don't know how much it means to me the love that my stories receive.

I'm working on more prompts and my other stories, so don't think I've abandoned them!


	15. Chapter 15: Attraction

**Fourteenth Installment: Attraction**

* * *

 **Skip Beat**

 **ReinoxKagome**

* * *

"I don't understand why you wanted me to come here Shippo," Kagome blew a dark strand away from her face. Tugging the short skirt, she was forced to wear she sent a harsh glare to the once little kit. "And why do I have to wear this?"

The red strapless corset dress was accompanied with sheer thigh highs and black leather boots with a five-inch heel that was killing her feet. It was definitely not what she would normally wear but in trying to fit in with the rest of the Vie Ghoul's followers Shippo had decided to make her over from top to bottom with dark blue and red highlights in her once completely black hair.

Something she had to admit when she saw herself, was that Shippo definitely had an eye for style. Not surprising considering that he was one of the main stylist of most of the V-Kei's of the industry. That however did not explain why she was backstage of a Vie Ghoul concert.

"You look beautiful Kags!" Shippo exclaimed, hands fluttering every which way. "We had to get you out of your apartment! All you think about is work, work and work. You have to go out and have fun."

"Wouldn't that mean that we should have gone to a place _I_ find fun?" She replied straight-faced.

"Your ideas of fun aren't fun," turning he tilted his head looking everywhere.

Cocking a hip, once more tugging at the short skirt she folded a hand across her stomach, "Who are you looking for?"

"Reino," he said never turning to face her.

"Who's Reino?"

Shippo turned incredulously towards his (now) younger sister like figure. "What did you say?"

"You heard me Shippo," exasperated she flicked her hair once more. The curls were loose and framed her face nicely, but it was beginning to get to her nerves how they always seemed to be poking in to her eye. "Who's Reino?"

In that moment a cold burst of air in her ear made her shiver and jolt away from the sudden presence behind her.

"Shippo," a silky voice made her turn away from the wall and to it. "Who is this enchanting creature?"

Pale hair and charoite eyes greeted her. If she hadn't been around some of the most beautiful male and female beings to exist, she would have been dumbfounded, maybe even stuttered as some of the women back stage were doing at that moment, as it was it took her a while to get her act together.

"Did you just blow on my ear?" Disbelief clear in her voice.

"Reino!" Shippo waved exuberantly. "Glad I finally saw you. I have that costume you wanted."

"Hm," those purple eyes continued to stare at her, never looking away. "So?"

"So?" Green mischievous eyes looked questiongly at the pale haired male that continued to stare at his young charge. "Oh! Reino I'd like you to meet Kagome, my sister. Kagome this is Reino lead singer for Vie Ghoul."

"I've been meaning to ask," Kagome huffed out. "Why did you name your band _Beagle_?"

Shippo's face abruptly turned to the side, his whole body shaking. The man, Reino, seemed to become extremely irritated.

There was no response for a while he gathered his composure, "It must be a great honor for you to meet me."

Eyes narrowed at him dangerously, "Excuse me?"

"I am Reino lead singer of Vie Ghoul," quicker than lighting he pulled the hand been on her cocked hip and raised it to his lips. "Pleasure I am sure."

Both her and Shippo stared at the conceited/confident, egoistic/rightly so, ass/lead singer in front of them. Where one was staring at him in complete disbelief the other had clearly lost a few marbles in his long existence and was looking at him like he was a Kami come to Earth.

Pearly teeth snapped in annoyance before yanking her hand away from the narcissistic male, "I'm leaving."

So saying she turned sharply and stomped away, ignoring the glowering glares (from enraged fangirls for the most part) that followed her.

Charoite eyes followed the red clad _youfo*_. Ignoring everything but those tantalizing hips, he followed behind her. The concert wouldn't start for another couple hours yet. He had enough time to better acquaint himself with another fellow spiritualist.

The confident smirk that appeared in his face made his fans quiver, _and maybe I can familiarize myself with her luscious-_

"Stop following me you creep!" The object of his desires turned and faced him, blue eyes sparking, hands planted on wide hips. With his _senses_ he noticed the small pink sparks that flickered on the ends of her fingers.

She was radiant.

Definitely an enchanting creature.

Continuing on he silently followed the beauty that huffed out in irritation.

Maybe being famous wasn't such a bag gig after all.

Standing at a safe distance Shippo saw the small red string of fate connecting two special and unique people.

The time had arrived then. Two people who would be truly perfect for one another.

Too bad one of them (or even both) would fight to the end to never have anything to do with the dreaded 'L-word,' and in this case he wasn't completely sure who would be the first to fall.

Raising his hand in prayer he only said one thing.

 _Ganbatte, Kagome, Reino._

* * *

 **A/N & Translation:**

 **you** \- means: attractive, bewitching, calamity  
 **fu ** \- means: lady, woman, wife

 _ **Youfo** :_ Bewitching woman. At least that's what I derived from the translations (I truly hope I didn't butcher it!) since it seems that it can encompass all but at the same time can be to _who_ you refer it to.

 **Ahh Reino the antivillain of Skip Beat. He can be a real jerk but at the same time I think that may be more of a font for those who don't really know him, since there are times where is he is so caring~!**

 **I just completely loooove him. For those Sho fans forgive this next comment but for me I think he's the natural v-kei. He brings a certain mystique ^.^**

 **I'd like to send out special shout outs to:**

 **KuroKat013**

 **HalfBlackWolfDemon**

 **CrystalVixen93**

 **Ame to AI**

 **Thank you soooo much for your reviews they completely made my day and inspired me to make more installments :))**

 **I hope that you liked this piece and hope to have more reviews from my beloved readers; they make my day !**


	16. Chapter 16: Behind Closed Doors

**Fifteenth Installment: Behind Closed Doors**

* * *

 **AkashixKagome**

 **KnBxIn**

* * *

"Is this really necessary Akashi-san?" Kagome asked a bit desperately.

Being laid on a desk in an empty room while a party raged behind the close door was not something that she ever thought would happen to her. Especially not with a fellow classmate and the most eligible single male in her school.

There was not one moment when she did not hear the proud praises her school claimed about Akashi Seijorou. Girls talked about his good looks and charming personality (sometimes even a few of the opposite sex), while the men could not help themselves praise his impeccable game play.

She cared not for one or the other. Mostly she was just concentrating on being able to finish school and make something of herself that would make her (newly extended) family proud. There was so much that she wanted to do now that there was no threat of Naraku destroying the world and remaking it into his image. And with her being able to continue on with school with everyone's support and better yet the chance to go to a school of high ranking and with all the possibility of making it big in the world was not an opportunity she was going to squander away. _Especially_ not for some boy.

"No," he drawled charmingly. "I think I like you where you are right now."

It was because of the connections she had now that allowed her to attend this prestigious school that she was in this (position and enclosed in a room with a total _loon!_ ) party in the first place.

Inuyasha had thought she needed to do something besides study and her nose in books all day long, while Kouga had brashly commented he wanted to see her in a close fitting low cut dress. So to get them both off her back and to be able to resume her studying afterwards she had complied with their wishes.

"I think we should head back to the party before-"

"No need to worry about someone coming to search for us Kagome- _chan_ I asked your escorts for a moment of your time."

Incredulously she gasped out, "And they let you just like that?"

If there was something that had not changed with both of her brash and impulsive companions it was their overprotective instincts when it came to her, and Kouga (who had ten girls of his own) had become the worst of the two.

It was difficult to imagine them letting an unknown male come in and take her away from either of their sights.

"Hn," a small quirky smirk was clearly on his face. "We are working on that Stock Market project in economics together and with your tendency to overthink things when it comes to math, not to mention my busy schedule, we thought to take the time now and set up future plans to lay out the fundaments of it."

A few slow blinks were the only response she was able to give him.

One would think that with all the high handed men she had in her life, not counting all the things that had happened to her in the last couple of years in her journey for the Shikon shards she would be somewhat composed in the face of this, this- supercilious and overconfident-

"-what do you think Kagome- _chan_?"

"Jerk."

"Hm?"

"You are an arrogant, overconfident, high handed jerk who should focus on his game and school work like always and not come here and play around or whatever it is you're doing."

Gracefully and with the natural defense affinity she had learned from her past adventures she evaded and ducked away from her classmate.

"Frankly I am too busy to play any little minds games that you are known for, so if you'll excuse me I have some people I have to talk to."

Not wasting anymore time, she speedily made her way to the door and headed out. There was something in the way that Akashi-san had looked at her that made her think that something was drastically different while they were talking in there but she was too confused by the sudden turn about. As well as him knowing so much about her when she was no one noteworthy at school.

If there was one thing that she had learned from anime and manga(s) (something that very few knew about was that she was a serious otaku) it was that the rich and popular were only ever interested with the 'poor' and unpopular girl of the school for one thing only.

"Sex. Ugh."

 _As if I would seriously fall for the pretty words and the sweet affections._

A cynic. She had become a cynic and truth be told she didn't really mind it. She had learned through heartache and pain that there were times where being a bit more world weary was the best and safest course.

Her heart was barely mended and her soul barely holding on.

She definitely did not need some playboy in a rebellious phase to come and destroy her newly reconstructed life.

Now she'd have to start avoiding the areas he frequented so that he wouldn't get any more ideas.

" _Why does this always have to happen to me?_ "

It was this attitude though-her disinterest in his high standing, the way she did not recoil in fear- and her ability to stand up to him that appealed to the red headed male that made him want to possess her completely.

 _And if the only one standing in my way is my prey itself there is nothing more absolute than me. Winners make history and I am nothing if not a the strongest there is. It is only a matter of time, before I make you mine Kagome-chan._

In an empty room, an eager chuckle was the only sign that it was only the beginning to a long and rocky road to an amazing courtship.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ah, this chapter was so exhilarating to write, I know I should have followed on the previous AkashixKagome one shot but this one would not leave my mind. I hope everyone enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. Hopefully I will have the second (chapter/one shot) part of ' _What Date?_ ' up in a few days. I am trying to see if I might (eventually not exactly sure when) make a short (maybe a few chapters long) story about Akashi and Kagome, they are definitely my #1 couple of KnB fanfic crossover couple!

Special shouts out to

 **Ame to Ai**

 **dxlmao**

 **Moonlight468**

Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews they make my day each and every time!

 **Moonlight468:** I know what you mean! I sometimes hate reading one shots because they make me want _more!_ LOLZBut there are soooo many pairings I want to do and there is no way to do them all a separate story *gusty sigh* I was thinking though of maybe putting on a poll on which one shot would get a short (a few chapter long) story, to satisfy the endings and the like. I am not 100% sure of it yet.

To everyone who has fav'd/followed I send you all hundreds of cyber cookies and hugs! I am soooo happy to know that this story had caught the attention of so many.. thank you. :D

Ja~Ne minna!

:))

Posted: 08.16.2016


	17. Chapter 17: Can't Stay Away

**Sixteenth Installment: Can't Stay Away**

* * *

 **Night Huntress Series**

 **MencheresxKagome**

* * *

It was wrong. So very wrong for her to be anywhere near his bedchambers but it was all she could do.

He was married.

Unhappily married yes, but he was still taken.

If her mother had taught her something she stuck with after so many centuries of being alive it was to always stand by her morals, one of which she had never thought she would have to remind herself of daily. Never engage with a married man. She had learned her lesson with Inuyasha. Though he was not married to Kikyo she had such a hold on his heart-his very soul- that they might as well have been a mated couple. Or so she thought.

Yet here she was three hundred years after that entire fiasco and once more she had fallen in love with someone impossible.

Slender fingers ran over soft silky sheets that covered an enormous bed that spoke of passions, of wicked _sinful_ things. Images of his pale skin mixing with hers made heat rush throughout her, made her chest heave with the pleasure she could almost taste. The incense of the room created tendrils that almost seemed to touch in her most sensitive places.

Retreating her hand, she continued to the settee that was in the room and lounged across it, waiting for her unobtainable vampire to come to his room.

He probably already knew where she was, it was only a matter of time.

True to thought not ten minutes later he was in the room, waist length dark hair and dark royal blue robes were usually the first thing many people noticed, but for her it was his eyes. Dark eyes that peered in to the soul and that spoke of his many, many years of living. It was what had made her approach him when he had sought her out. No matter that his very aura almost made her drown in the power it held, her curiosity had won her over, and never had she regretted it.

"Kagome," his deep baritone made her shiver.

"Mencheres," Kagome replied idly. "I'm sorry for barging in to your room, but there was something I needed to talk to you."

Walking to his closet, one of which was the size of a moderate sized apartment, he began to disrobe. Small dainty hands clenched into fists with every inch of sun kissed skin revealed. A shiver wracked her body when he idly brushed a long strand of hair from his eyes.

"It is of no consequence," he said, not turning away from his task of removing his clothes. "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

Blue eyes turned away from her coveted treasure and ignored the dryness in her mouth.

Clearing her throat, she gathered the courage that was beginning to fade away from simply being in his presence. "I have heard some disturbing rumors and though I know you have your visions I wanted to confirm them."

"Oh?"

Hearing his husky voice so close to her, blue eyes shot open to stare in to deep maroon. So physically close, the soft smell of musk, smoke and incense that always surrounded him, made its way to her nose, making her want to inhale more, if only to have the chance to be able to smell it on herself later.

"Hm," almost moaning out she sat up in the settee to clear the fog of lust from her mind. "Petra has committed an atrocious act."

From the side of her eye she saw his lips tightened before dissolving in to the expressionless manner that was his norm.

"I see."

"You know."

Turning to face him they were almost close enough to kiss, for him to feel the small huff of air expelled in exasperation.

"Do you know who it was that Petra cheated on you with?"

Tilting her head to the side she peered closely at him. It was only with this that she saw the small flinch that escaped him.

It hurt.

It hurt that even with a wife that had no love for him, that hated him even, would do everything in her power to make him miserable, he still had feelings for the conniving bitch.

The pinch in her heart was so familiar that she simply continued to stare at the man, the vampire so close to her. The being that had so completely destroyed her throughout the centuries.

And from the look of things would continue to do so into the unforeseeable future.

For all this, for all the pain, the tears, the anger, for all the blackness that had begun to consume her…

She just couldn't stay away.

She wouldn't.

* * *

 **A/N:** First I would like to say **I am sooooooo soorry!** for the loooong wait. I know that it has been such an eternity since my last update and I sincerely apologize for it. So many things have come up that I have only been able to really take a breather when I read stories from fellow fanfic writer, the only relaxation really.

Secondly I would like to say is **thank you sooo much to each and every one of you** who continued to support this story **.** Without you guys this story would not be where it is right now (almost twenty installments in! \ (^.^) / ).

I will try and resume weekly updates but I do not make promises. I hope you enjoyed this installment and I send everyone lots of hugs and love.

-Meeshkla


	18. Chapter 18: Temptations

**Seventeenth Installment: Temptations**

 **Continued from Can't Stay Away**

* * *

 **Night Huntress Series**

 **MencheresxKagome**

* * *

Leaning in to him, her lips almost brushed his with her every word, "what will you do now Mencheres?"

Unspoken questions hung in the air between them.

 _Will you continue to believe in your wife?_

 _Will you kill an innocent bystander due to your wife?_

 _Will you finally acknowledge me?_

 _Will you finally love me?_

"I will do nothing."

Blue eyes closed for a second before a heavy sigh left her.

Expelling the exhaustion from her very soul, she turned back to the font that had become _her_ norm.

A sardonic smile tilted pouty lips, "I commend you then. Many would use this as a chance to make an example of not touching what belongs to them."

Mission accomplished she rose and missed the longing in the maroon eyes she so loved.

"Who-"

The abrupt cut off caught her attention.

"Hm?"

"You have found a mate."

The question that was not a question made her freeze.

Did he-?

"What?" Turning all the way to face him, she saw him calmly sitting where she had been not long ago.

"You are coated in the smell of vampire."

For a moment she wanted to scream, to shout, yell, curse, throw things at him. Hurt him so very badly…

But she held back, a dark bleak look crossed her face before a mocking smile was aimed at him.

"There might be woman who enjoy being unfaithful, they may even get their jollies out of knowing they made a full of their husband, and for all that I have not mated in a physical sense my soul has and I have stayed faithful since I recognizing it. Unfortunately, it seems that I will continue to do so for eternity."

Okay so maybe she was not as calm as she would have liked.

"The smell is from a vampire that wished to prove itself worthy of killing the Grim, but is now nothing but dust in the wind."

Maroon eyes stared deeply in to her eyes. Seeming to communicate a thousand words, yet none made its way out of those thin lips she had longed to taste.

A small cold dead laugh chilled the room, "since I only came to let you know about the affairs of your _wife_ , I'll take my leave."

Abruptly turning she strode away from temptation itself.

"Kagome."

Stopping at the door, she tilted her head to the side.

"We will see each other soon."

Once more a nonquestion.

For a brief moment of thought, she wanted to deny that she would continue to come, that she would stop waiting for him, stop the torment of being near something that was unreachable. She wanted to yell that she was so _very_ tired of being stuck in place in hopes that she would one day be able to have a small chance of happiness with the very other half of her soul.

But all she said was, "Of course. I'll be here by your side always."

Then walked out, to calm to the torment that lay siege in her mind, and to daydream of loving maroon eyes, sun kissed skin, and lips that made her shiver.

Her drug, her curse, her temptation, her one and only Mencheres.

The bane of her life, the sole reason for her existence.

* * *

 **A/N:** I know, I know. This was soooo short I should have just written it in the previous installment, but I just felt like the ending for Can't Stay Away was too good and would be ruined if I continued on with more.

So I hope that this tied the stories in a good and heartwrenching (mean I know! But there are times when angst is needed) scene that will satisfy you all for the looong wait.

Once more I want to apologize for that, but these months have been crazy! with a capital 'C'. Hopefully it wont happen again but with the way things are, I cannot say for sure.

Thank you all for your continued support and I send you all my most sincere wishes and love!


	19. Chapter 19: Kagome For Me

**Eighteenth Installment: Kagome For Me**

* * *

 **Black Butler x InY Crossover**

* * *

 **Will SpearsxKagome**

 **Part of the Kumo Installments**

* * *

"Ah," the man under her moaned, tensing before slumping.

She pushed harder against him, getting a harsh groan. Rolling her eyes, she wondered how much longer she would have to do this.

It had been almost six months since she had taken the devil 'Claude' under her wing, so to speak, and things had been somewhat calm. Or as calm as her life could be.

To say the reapers were happy and on board with her having a devil near her and drinking from her, was an understatement. Poor Grell had been demoted once more, and Spears taken his latest scythe. Since he was one of the few Grim Reaper(s) that she was fond of she had agreed to talk to Spears, which had led her to-

"No more," Shears finally groaned out. "I don't think I can take anymore Kagome-sama."

Stepping away from him she rolled her neck from one side to the other, before cracking her knuckles. The hour long massage was finally over.

Thank the kami.

Spears meanwhile returned to his unfazed and unapproachable self and adjusted his clothing as well as his glasses.

"I do hope that this session was enough for Grell to return to his normal duties," she said from behind Shear's desk. His chair was the only one in the entire room, something she knew he did so that whoever did come see him would be uncomfortable when there. Which was of course why no one was stupid enough to get into trouble.

With, of course, the exception of a certain red head.

Glowing chartreuse eyes flashed behind wire framed lenses.

"I am not in the habit of bending rules, but we did agree Kagome-sama," his slender fingers pushed wire framed lenses.

"I know," lazily perusing the documents on his desk, she ignored the way the male in front of her stiffened. "But it wasn't his fault on what occurred. It is part of my job and no matter what you all prefer, there are times where I must put that over our…friendship."

There was silence in the room; the silence on his end was contemplative while she allowed him time to think on her words.

Setting the papers in her hand down, she rose from the chair, catching Spears eye, "It is getting late and I must go back."

"To keep your eye on your pet."

Though it was more of a statement she could hear the underlying question.

"Among other things."

Walking towards the door she stopped next to the stoic reaper, before leaning a giving him a peck on the cheek, "Stay well, Will."

Not looking back, she missed the rosy flush that covered his cheeks and the small, minuscule, smile on his face.

"You as well…Kagome."

* * *

 **A/N:** So sorry for the late update, but there are so many things taking my time lately that I am unsure how frequently I will be able to update... But never fear I **_will_** continue to write more installments and posting them asap!

Thank you **fallingyuki** for your continued support, I am so sorry about the last two installments but it just would not leave my head! Hopefully this makes up for it :))

 **Wicken25** the story is 3AWC - after the wall crash by chicke, hope that you can find it, but if not let me know ;)


	20. Chapter 20: Locked Up

**Nineteenth Installment: Locked Up**

* * *

 **Fae Universe x Inuyasha Crossover**

 **Implied V'lane/CrucexKagome**

* * *

She had failed. Utterly and shamefully failed.

She had hoped to be able to catch V'lane before he did something that would destroy the walls holding the Fae back.

That though, had not happened. Instead she was in room away from anything familiar and her powers were useless in this place.

 _All because some pretentious arrogant self-appointed Godly_ King, she thought with disgust, _wanted his child to flourish into his own power. Someway, somehow I will get out of here, even if I have to purify the King's fucking coc-_

"Thoughts like that little miko," a thrumming voice echoed throughout the entire room. "Will get you nowhere. I will allow my son to make the decisions best suited to him, and until I deem it appropriate, I will let you go back to your _pack._ "

"After months of being here," she gazed coldly at the King's true form. "Do you truly believe that they will allow this offense to go unpunished? You have _kidnapped_ the high priestess to the King of all youkai. _He_ will take his vengeance and the world will crack under the pressures of our powers. Is that what you want? All to spoil that brat you call son?"

"The small pieces of this world might become greater and stronger, remaking into something worthy and able to withstand the true rulers of it," he eyes looked to something that was not there. Maybe looking into what the world will become if they truly go to war. "Change is necessary."

"You know it will not," she sighed out tiredly. "Powers such as ours were not meant to battle one another, the gods created galaxies, different planes so that we would never cross onto one another's path, but your first queen had to fuck it all up because of your immense love for your-"

"Enough," he boomed out. His anger freezing the very air, making the oxygen she breathed in cut through her nostrils and making blood drop onto the floor.

The blood that fell blacked the ground, a small black bud sprouted from it. The more her life force fell the faster the blackened rose grew, in size, soon it flourished into a beautiful and unnatural rose with razor petals that stood perfectly erect on the stone floor.

"I see the Gaia still has her eye on you."

"It doesn't matter, all I care about is the ones I love and the people who do not deserve to suffer for the willfulness of an uncrowned throne less king."

Not used to be being confronted so fearlessly and with a passion that he had only seen in his other child Mckayla, he stared unnaturally at the small woman.

"All comes in due time little miko," he murmured looking intensely at the woman who had captured his son's total attention. "We will see who comes unscathed from this renewal of the world."

****Fae***Fae****Fae****

Days turned into weeks and weeks into months, and finally after believing that she would never be free from this never ending chamber she saw the walls that had almost drove her to madness, fall in a dramatic _whoosh_.

No other sign, just there one second gone the next. A clearing with blue colored grass and multiple moons was her only sign that she was not on Earth, hadn't been for almost a year it seemed.

"Ugh! Where the hell did leave me you self-centered jerk!"

After many trials and errors, I was finally able to get back to Japan, where everything was horribly wrong.

"What?"

A soft whisper of agony washed over the room.

The reunion between the pack had not been anything like what she had expected. Where she believed there would be joyous cries of relief of her appearance (which there had been) and a celebratory drinking binge (of which there hadn't) she had not expected to come back to a world where the Fae and demon kind could once more reveal themselves to the mortals.

"The walls have fallen Miko," Sesshomaru's voice was devoid of any feeling. Like usual. "Billions of people have fallen prey to the _them_."

Sitting down in shock, I stared blankly at all the faces that stared at me in sympathy. Though it had been centuries of war, of death, of seeing the despicable things human kind (any species really; it was a world of eat or be eaten of course) could and did do, she never would have wished this upon anyone. She would always be human, even if there were _obvious_ signs of her being more than that.

"How? How did the walls fall? V'lane, he said-"

"You still talk to that prancing prick Kagome!?"

Cerulean eyes turned to the side, "Once in a while. When I think it is wise to see what is going on, on their side."

"Miko."

Gold clashed with blue.

"Do not lie."

She swallowed harshly turning her eyes away but saying nothing.

"Mama," Shippo's soft disappointing voice broke her heart. But still she refused to look at anyone of them. "I know that you want to believe that there is still good in him but look at the facts, he has doomed himself."

"Wench if it wasn't for the Bastard your family would have been eaten or worse taken to their little faerie world to never be seen again is that what you want?"

"W-what?" shocked horrified eyes met her dearest friend's eyes.

"On Hallow's eve there was an immense feeling of rupture so your family was taken to your house on this side of the barrier. It was only due to this that they are still alive. The entire neighborhood where you all once lived has been utterly decimated. Nothing lives any longer."

The realization that she could have lost her family for something as stupid as infatuation made her blood boil, steely determination mixed with resolve made the demons around her (for the exception of one) step back.

"Don't look for me. I will be cutting ties and want no one to intervene."

In a whirl of wind, she was gone, leaving the demons around her bewildered (once again with the exception of one who understood her oath completely) still looking at the place she had been not even two seconds ago.

"Kagome come back here wench!"

Arriving in Scotland she looked headed towards the land that belonged to the MacKeltar. Hoping that they had survived the tearing of the walls, her blue eyes narrowed before she spread her aura trying to _see_ the bright lights of the immense souls of the druids. But with one sweep through she knew that they were not there any longer. It could be possible that they may have headed to where the rise of Fae population was but she was cynical enough to know that was hopeful wishing.

Once more she allowed herself to dissolve in to the very Earth and headed towards the one place that was overflowing with Fae.

Dublin.


	21. Chapter 21: Unaswered Questions

**Twentieth Installment: Unanswered Questions**

* * *

 **Fae Universe x Inuyasha Crossover**

 **Implied V'lane/CrucexKagome**

* * *

Dublin was as hectic as it was before the entire world shifted gears in the supernatural. The exception was that where there once were only humans walking around and laughing, there were furtive glances, eroticism and debauchery in every corner. Fae of all kind frolicked and made the surving humans scatter or lead them away with petty promises that not even their _King_ could make come true. At least not without some serious consequences.

Arriving at the place where she had caught V'lane more than once, she glanced at the sign that stood proudly and defiantly in face of the destruction that lay everywhere.

 _Barron's Books and Baubles._

This had to be where the famous Mackayla resided and where she was positive had V'lane skulking around following the lithe and tanned young American woman.

Ignoring the pinch in her heart, she contemplated on whether announcing herself would be wise, or if doing some recon would be best.

For a building to have withstood all that the world could not, would mean there was more to its inhabitants than what they portrayed to everyone else.

The sound of gravel being run over brought her attention to the aura that was heading straight to where she stood.

Powerful and deadly in a way that made her eyes narrow in contemplation. It was almost a tad bit more savage than Sesshomaru's when he let his beast to the forefront, but there was also a sense of pressure that assured her that should he attack she would be able to purify the beastial side.

Though the auras may be entwined so thoroughly as to appear one, it was obvious that it was not a pureblooded demon like Sesshomaru.

Even for her that would not have had satisfying results.

The motorcycle turned on to the small alley that was on the side of the property where the male kicked the stand and left it there. Shoulders tensed in a manner that she knew he had probably sensed that he was being observed. Dark eyes turned as if to try and pinpoint the source, but all he would see was a deserted street where the rubble of destroyed buildings and life rustled through the street.

His eyes were completely focused, something she approved of, she had been alive too long to not see the same ancientness in other's who had seen nations crumble and fall only for others to take their place in the world. But one thing she knew was that this man had probably seen a thousand times more than she had.

Nostrils flared as if scenting the air for the unknown, but someone with deep roots with Mother Nature would be difficult to scent unless you knew _exactly_ what made her scent purely hers and differentiated it from the world around.

Eyes narrowed and a look of fury made its way onto his face before he cleared of all emotion.

"I don't know who the fuck you are but get the fuck out of my territory before I make you wish you never lived."

It seemed she had underestimated the beastly man for him to know that something was going on around him.

Blue eyes continued to stare, discarding and rethinking how to continue with her quest.

 _Show myself and ask for what I want or continue to observe?_

Before her she could decide, the choice was made for her.

"Barrons?"

Turning she saw the blonde that had caught Cruce's attention so thoroughly. Tight black leather pants held tight onto toned and firm legs that lead to a long torso that held curves any other woman would have envied. A chest that could give hers a run for her money was on display by a ripped tight tank that showed a tanned midriff that would peak from the leather trench coat that had the middle buttons buttoned up. Hands slim and slender held a sizeable spear in a ready combative mode.

It was clear that the young woman she had seen a year ago had grown into a warrior, ready to defend and kill those that would cause more harm than good.

"Do you sense something Ms. Lane?"

This made her quirk her head to the side. _Ms. Lane?_

It was obvious that the red string of fate connected these two souls, and even their auras reached towards one another in reassurance before separating and making a united front.

They were obviously involved, so what made them be so hesitant as to accept that they were destined for one another?

"I feel like I'm being watched but I don't feel _it._ "

A small huff made its way out of her before she could stop it.

Dark eyes went to exactly to where she had been, and having confirmed that _indeed_ there had been someone watching both stood ready to fight whatever -

"That's a bit insulting. I am not an _it._ "

"What the fuck."

Her voice had echoed throughout the entire block in her indignation, something she had to control when her emotions were on the rise.

"It's not as if we are not the same Ms. Lane. I was once human too you know. Would you like it if I insulted you in such a way?"

Both froze at her words. It was obvious that there were few people that knew about that. For someone like her and maybe even some of those long lived, it was noticeable right away that she was now more than what she had been.

"But I suppose it was my fault for not showing myself first."

Waving a hand, she dispelled the barrier that had hidden her away from sight.

Standing on the other side of the street from the bookstore, she stood waiting to see what they would do.

One hand on a cocked hip while the other lay negligently on her side.

This time she had on a slit black skirt that showed her shriken for anyone to see while the thigh high boots she wore brushed the short length of the of it, the three inch heels added to her short stature and made her legs long, showcasing the toned and firm appendages.

Alabaster skin gleamed in the sunlight, the strapless dark blue corset emphasized her colored eyes and the mascara made them wide, the slight steely glint would have any predator on the lookout, and these two were no exceptions.

"Who the fuck are you." Barron's steely voice made her flicker her eyes away from her real objective.

"That's a bit rude," her brows drew down. "I have done no harm to you or your mate, and yet you act as if I have. But to answer your question you may call me Kagome."

Both steeled their back, dark eyes ignored the glance the woman his side threw him.

It was obvious that they had yet to establish what they were.

"I guess it was rude of me to just come unannounced as well," she conceded. "Aniki would have murdered whoever had decided to stroll in to his territory."

Giving a small bow she continued, "Forgive my intrusion Omo-san."*

Barrons and Mackayla were disconcerted to see someone they thought had enough power to hide from all their sense be so…flighty. "Are you one of the King's skins?"

It could only be that. Nobody knew the many forms the King could have and seeing that they had _all_ encountered one and never knew it, it could be deduced that there indeed could be one that had been missed when he had departed with his concubine.

The air immediately cooled down noticeably, and the pavement between them began to crack and fall in to itself. Blue eyes began to darken and almost seemed to have gray streaks appear almost as if there was a thunderstorm brewing in them.

"As if I would _ever_ become like that arrogant self-centered prick of a King."

Dark brows quirked up while green eyes looked on in disbelief as the young dark-haired female began to curse in what she supposed was Japanese.

Shaking her head, Kagome tried to calm her rising fury before the entire block fell to her tantrum, which would get her nowhere. Probably get her hurt because she had destroyed the bookstore that belonged to Barrons.

"Sorry," she murmured a bit ashamed of not holding onto her feelings. "That's kind of a touchy subject at the moment. I have come for one reason only."

Standing straight, she got straight to the point of her visit.

"Where is V'lane?"

* * *

 ***Omo-san:** It is a title more than anything it could mean; chief, controller, god, head of house, landlord, lord, owner, person in charge, person in command…etc.

For me I choose to use it as a way to put it as an Alpha title. Obviously having her pack Kagome wouldn't call him that but she acknowledges his territory and his role as a leader. Hope that clears up everything.

These two installments were for **PatrinePtn** & **Wicken25.**

 **PatrinePtn:** This was long overdo I know! But I hope I made it up to you with these two installments :)).


	22. Chapter 22: Love and Forgiveness

**Installment Twenty-One: Love and Forgiveness**

* * *

 **IYxKnB**

 **Himuro x Kagome x Murasakibara**

* * *

 **Thump.** **Thump.**

The basketball dribbled and hit hard on the pavement making the player unaware of the pair of eyes that drilled on their back. Ebony hair ruffled on the wind, making for a casual disarray.

"How long do you think that's been going on for?"

A long sigh was released, in exasperation or in boredom there was no way of knowing.

"Ah."

"I think it's time to settle this once and for all. It's been going on for too long already."

The purple haired male next to him continued to go through the bag of snacks, but the dark look in his eyes said that he too was not happy how things had been.

A quick nod and Himuro shouted out at to the young woman playing ball, "Kagome-chan!"

Long tresses swung and fluttered, making sapphire eyes peek through and pinning both of the ex-aces of Yosen to the spot. A tight ribbed black tank emphasized a small waist and toned arms. Though petite compared to Himuro and Murasakibara, there was no denying that she had legs that went on end. Something that fascinated both.

"Ohayo." The smooth and crisp voice, was not winded at all, even with all the sweat that was going down her face and to her-shall we say-more bountiful assets.

"Are you going to be practicing much longer?"

"Hn."

Turning back to the ball in her hand she ignored the grumbling of the giant that stood behind her.

"Kago-chin," Murasakibara whined. "I'm hungry~"

The body that was prepared to throw the basketball in to the basket froze, making the ball in her hand tumble away from her hands.

She hated, _hated_ when he used that tone.

Actually. That was incorrect. It was more of what was next that got her riled up.

"You're eating chips," she returned. Glancing around the area around them she noticed that it was them three alone in the entire court.

 _Damn._

Before she knew it, she was hugged from behind and from the front. Muscled arms were wrapped around her waist while slender, graceful hands grabbed her hair tie and pulled it out. Sometimes they were way too quick for her.

"But I want Kago-chin's food," a harsh nip on a vulnerable part of her neck had her biting hard on to plumb lips to hold back the wanton moan that almost escaped.

"Yes Kagome," the husky voice had her opening her eyes, unsure of when they had closed. "I think you have practiced enough don't you?"

"Ah," this time she was unable to hold back, when those hands in her hair gave a tug at the same time that a tongue lapped at her pulse. "N-no."

A strained pause filled the air between the three. Not since they had started the physical aspect of their relationship had she ever denied them the pleasure of being together. It was surprising.

Then as sudden as the onslaught had occurred, they retreated taking the warmth of their bodies, causing her to shiver when a gust of wind passed through.

"Well then," Himuro sighed out, rethinking his plans. "I guess Atsushi and I will go and eat at the new bakery that opened up down the street. Afterwards we'll be staying at his place. Ja-ne."

"Ah~" Crunching down on the chip in his fingers, the purple haired Yosen player, following his partner's lead.

If there was anybody who could really outsmart their stubborn girlfriend it was him. Something that came in handy when she was throwing a fit, or being her hard headed self.

It wasn't that they didn't understand her frustration, they did. But it was no reason to shut them out when she had pushed them to rely on her when they had lost a game for the very first time.

Kagome Higurashi may have been the top student of Yosen, but her middle school records had prevented her from entering the University of her dreams, and (for her at least) shaming her family.

Having worked hard to be the best of the best for the last three years only to be shot down had made her retreat from all those that cared for and loved her.

Something that had actually made Muro-chin and him a tad angry at her.

Being shut out, and ignored had been the last straw for them both. They could stand anything but that.

Which was the reason they turned her body against her.

Three years gave them the chance to know her body as well as their own.

Though she may have rejected them there was another weakness that their girlfriend had.

Guilt also went a long way when it came to their lover.

A bit underhanded but drastic times called for drastic measures.

"I'm sorry," the small whisper had the duo stopping. "I'm sorry that I've been cold to you both, and ignoring the support you've been giving me."

Himuro sighed, the tension that had grabbed hold on him for almost a week, finally giving away.

"Ara," walking towards the bowed head of his girlfriend, he lay his hand on top, ruffling the wind swept hair. "I guess I can forgive you."

"If you make me some cookies I'll forgive you Kago-chin," the tall purple haired male looked at the pair in front of him. "But they have to be chocolate."

A watery chuckle escaped the miko while she blinked away tears, "I guess that isn't a hard deal."

The quirky smile on her tall lover had her glancing at him warily, "And I think we should finish what we started ne?"

Red filled her cheeks. But nonetheless a small smile lit her face, causing her lovers to give a satisfied smirk to one another.

I guess even Murasakibara could manipulate her just as well as Tetsuya.


	23. Chapter 23: Run

**Installment** **Twenty-Two: Run, Run, As Fast As You Can**

* * *

 **IYxHP**

 **Young!RemusxKagome**

* * *

Running. She was running. The fire in her legs made her aware of her negligence in not maintaining the same regimen of exercise as when she was in the feudal era.

 _Then again,_ she thought sardonically, _there haven't been any demons for me to run away from until now._

Gasping she tumbled over a root of a giant gnarled tree. Knowing that time was precious she grasped on to the tree's trunk, hoping that she could stand steadily before once more running away.

Too focused on her goal, she never noticed the figure behind her until it let out a terrifying growl that made the hairs on her neck stand. Slowly turning she noticed the eerie glow of amber eyes. Shakily she stood, leaning against the rough texture of the tree, never taking her eyes away from the beast in front of her.

Unfortunately for her, her seemingly compliance only made the beast lower itself onto its' front paws. Clearly it was a sign of his willingness to pounce on its prey.

Suddenly and without warning it did. Frozen she only stared, never moving, that is until the beast pounced on her.

A muzzle drooled over, saliva running down her face, "Remus!"

Small hands pushed against the werewolf that continued to give her very wet (and somewhat sticky) kisses that had her shrieking and laughing all at once. "Stop slobbering all over me! I mean I know I'm a 'delectable piece' and all but come on, I just got this shirt!"

A type of doggy snort escaped her boyfriend before he returned to his usual amicable and nerdy self.

"A quick spell and it'll be good as new love," his husky somewhat scratchy voice, no doubt from howling at the moon but a few moments ago, made her shiver in delight while giving him the stink eye.

"Well, what about you hm? Are you going to stay that way all night then?" Sapphire eyes roamed over pale scarred skin that shimmered in the moonlight while casting shadows over his lithe body that tantalized and hid more of his more important bits. Seeing that he was completely nude, it made him seem like an untamed and somewhat scruffy nudist roughing it in the wild.

Large hands grabbed delicate wrist and stretched them high, making his beloved's breasts arch up in to him, pressing against his chest. Thin lips skimmed over the rapid pulse in her neck, "I think I will. You seem to enjoy it well enough."

He could feel the heat of her rising blush, and it only made him want to growl in delight that she could react so with only his insinuations.

"I don't know. I think you may be the one wearing too much," he murmured, allowing his other hand to skim across her bare midriff. A harsh gasp escaped her before she could hide. "Don't you think, Ka-go-me?"

Maybe frustrated with his slow ministration she shocked him with her reiki before she turned the tables on him. Twigs, small pebbles and whatever else lay on the forest ground dug in to his back before all his attention turned to the woman that was on top of him and so delectably too. Supple legs straddle him, while those luscious, bountiful-

"Moony!"

"Kagome!"

"Mate where are you guys?"

" _Fuck!_ "

Hearing the rest of the Marauders, Kagome jumped away from her boyfriend and started fixing hrt clothes in to a better semblance, and getting Remus' wand out of her the specially made holster for moments like this only to roughly throw it to him.

"Hurry," she whispered harshly. "They sounded really close."

A sardonic snort escaped him, "Of course. They planned the entire thing."

Remus could definitely see his friends waiting for just the right moment to intrude on them, he wouldn't put it pass them at all.

Especially Sirius.

"Well what do we have here?" the sarcastic and caustic voice made Kagome jump and turn to face the rest of the Marauders, who were all sporting smug smile and shinning eyes. "You're a both a little disheveled there? Hope we didn't interrupt anything."

"Sirius you frightened me!" Kagome huffed out. Seeing that James and Sirius had already seen her disheveled, she sighed internally at the ribbing both Remus and her would be subjected to.

She could only hope that they wouldn't take it so far that her boyfriend would seek retaliation which in turn would begin a pranking war that of course she would be in the middle of.

Turning she noticed the slight blush on her boyfriend's face while standing the jokes his mates were making at his expense.

Then again if only to see his eyes shining in happiness she would do anything for him, even pranking wars that would probably land her in detention.

Ah, the things she did for love.

* * *

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. For my guest(s) yu are all each and everyone special I wish I could thank you appropriately but there was no name but know that your reviews meant a lot to me :))

Thank you Chike for leaving me that review it was so exciting to see an amazing writer such as yourself reading my story and leaving me a review :))

I hope that everyone enjoyed this installment!

happy weekend everyone !:D


	24. Chapter 24: Bonus

**Bonus Installment: Done By the D'Bag**

* * *

 **Thoughtless Series**

 **Kellan KylexKagome**

* * *

Nudging the body next to her, Kagome sighed in exasperation when all she got for her poking was a low unintelligent murmur. Seeing that this was leading to nowhere she shook the shoulder hoping for some response. While she did indeed get a response it was definitely _not_ the one she wanted.

Unexpectedly she was tucked into a hard and completely masculine figure.

A furious blush rose across her cheeks when she felt the undeniable _maleness_ of her bed partner that was _definitely_ standing at attention. It was somewhat surprising given all the things they had done last night, but for some reason or other there was something about doing things in the cover of the night and a completely different thing in the bright of day.

Hands rose to cover her face. How the hell did things come to this?

Kellan Kyle was in her bed.

Kellan Kyle who had _fucked_ (another furious blush at this) her till she begged for no more.

Kellan Kyle who was still able, and from the feeling of it, willing to go another few rounds.

All in all, there was only one thing going through her mind…

She had just had the best sex in her entire life and it was with the rock star of the moment, and after a taste like that he had ruined her.

 _How the heck am I going to ever be able to forget about this when his face was everywhere? And worse yet after a night like that…_

There was no way she could ever conform having a mediocre sex life like she had, had before him.

But if there was something that Kagome had in spades in it was stubbornness.

No matter what had happened last night she would not let her libido make her go after the rock star like an attention starved puppy.

Been there-done that, and had the scars, _literally_ , to show for it.

So she put all else in the back of her head, at least for the moment, and concentrated on one thing.

Escape.

Looking more like the cat _trying,_ key word there, to break away from the amorous arms of one stubborn and oblivious French skunk, the young miko tried her damnest to drag herself from the tight manacles wrapped tightly around her.

Which was useless given that they only tightened more.

Before she could grab the nightstand to haul herself, soft full lips began trailing down her neck, in a way she recalled all too well.

Her hand that had been stretched out, along with the rest of her body, froze. Heart beating wildly, she slowly, in wide eyed horror, turned to face the dark eyes that were barely hidden behind half-massed lids, making the look seem more decadent than a triple fudge chocolate with a giant cherry on top.

She swallowed, hoping to get rid of the dry feeling in her mouth. It was true that she had seen some pretty amazing beings during her feudal era romp, but there was something about this man, that simply called to her very soul. The suffering that shrouded him, didn't seem to deter from that light that shone so brightly in him. That same suffering called attention to the way he carried himself, the way he stood and his smile, gods his smile was heavenly, but did not compare to those sky-like eyes that could seduce anyone (and she meant anyone! She had seen some of the still remaining demons look lustfully at him at the bar) spear her through, it was almost like having Sesshomaru who, while she would not admit it to the point of torture, was one of the most beautiful things she had seen those 500 years ago, intertwined with the adorableness that was Inuyasha be mixed in to one being.

It was sure a way of making her heart beat a million a minute.

"G'morning," rosy lips pecked her, before that sinful body squeezed her tighter and then rolled away.

Politeness ingrained in to her since she had use of reason made her reply with the same. Never mind that this was probably not what her mother had in mind when she ingrained those lessons into her head, bringing strange men to her house for a wild and adventurous night, she still continued to look at the male that was rolling on the tight jeans she had yanked down in her haste to-

Shaking her head from _those_ thoughts she saw him turn to look at her, her who was still lying in bed and staring at him like a _complete baka!_

Turning her head away from him she breathed in and out trying to calm herself.

She should be used to naked males, or females for that matter. She was a certified nurse, going on to become a doctor, she shouldn't be making a big deal about a little flesh.

 _Unless she had licked and nibbled on that flesh for hours, continuing until he had gotten so frustrated that he slammed in to her with his big and so beautiful co-_

"Do you mind if I use your bathroom?"

Husky decadent voice brought her thoughts to a screeching halt, before she cleared her throat, and head, "Not at all. It's right through that door."

"Thanks," the smile threw her off course and made a rosy flush once more rise to her cheeks, a small manly pride filled laugh made her flush even more, how that was possible only the Kamis knew how, he turned and went in to her restroom. The soft click of the door closing had her shooting out her bed like a bullet and throwing whatever her hand reached and heading for the kitchen.

Coffee would definitely clear her head.

Hopefully.

Maybe.

Possibly.

The way her head kept going to the things that had gone in her bedroom not even a few hours ago though, that wasn't likely.

 _Or better yet how they could get rid of the obvious_

What the hell had she been thinking bringing Kellan Kyle to her home for a night (a long, long night) of sex.

 _Kami's above,_ she thought, _a night that even though I know is wrong I wouldn't mind a repeat of!_

* * *

 **A/N: So the previous installment was totally short so I wanted to make up to my readers by adding another one !~**

 **I absolutely looove Kellan Kyle and though Kiera is not the most inspiring female protagonist it is actually a lovely story that I have reread throughout the years.**

 **Thank you so much for the reviews everyone and to all those that have fav'd/followed my story, it means the world to me and never fails to bring a smile to my face to see them :D**

 **til next my lovely readers !;))**


	25. Chapter 26: Meeting of-

**Intallment Twety-Three: Meeting of Cursed Beings**

* * *

 **Fruits BasketxIY**

 **No Official Pariring**

* * *

Three days had gone by and for the busy miko, who had to work for a slave driver (also known as Sesshomaru), thoughts of the cursed beings she encountered drifted even further away. So it was a great surprise when after another exhausting day of being the personal assistant to the Daiyoukai came to an end, she came home to tensions being high and the warning growls of her hanyou friend.

Coming to a stop at the top of the stairs she looked at the group of men who seemed to housing an animal in their very souls in ready fight stance against Inuyasha. A girl not much younger than her, seemed to be the only one that tried to lower the frightening atmosphere and calm down the shouts of the orange haired male that had Inuyasha's fur stand on end. Dog ears were concealed by a charm that had been created in between her and Shippo, no one the wiser on his true identity.

"-she said to come here got it!"

"Kagome ain't here asshole so you can just turn back to where ya came from!"

"You can't boss me around ya-"

"Can I help you?"

The group of strangers turned at the sudden voice of a young woman.

Everyone was surprised at the sudden appearance of the young woman, who was dressed in a mid-knee flared black skirt with a snug short sleeved blazer half way buttoned with a pearly white undershirt. Blue-black hair was styled in a sleek bun with a few wisps trailing down her cheeks while short bangs showcased sapphire eyes that became more pronounced by long sooty lashes. A hint of blush, lined eyes and peach lips the only make up she had on.

All the Sohmas were taken aback by the mature yet young looking female in front of them. The ones to encounter her before were a confused to have not truly noticed the beauty she possessed. Then again they had been a bit distracted by the fact that she had known about their 'ailment.'

"K'eh," the silver haired male's voice broke into their thoughts. "They say that you invited them here wench."

The slight narrowing of her eyes made the hanyou quickly redirect her attention to the possessed humans. "They've been here yabbering about you inviting them and not leaving until they saw you. Told them you wouldn't be home until later but they kept at it."

"Ah," she murmured directing her gaze towards the group. "Sessho-nii said I could leave earlier today since he had to leave for the states."

"What?" Inuyasha yelled out. "When the hell was going to tell me he was leaving? Who's supposed to take care of the-"

Abruptly he broke off, a warning glance from his friend reminding him of their audience.

"Well you can still catch him before he leaves for his flight. He leaves at six."

Conflicting emotions rose in amber eyes. The wish to straighten out things with his bastard of a brother, and the urge to stay and protect his pack.

Understanding his thoughts without saying them out loud the young miko made her way towards the hanyou, ignoring the curious and suspicious stares of her guests, she grasped the hanyou's cheek with one hand. "Go Yasha, the boys and I will be fine."

"But-"

"You know I can take care of myself and Ship is in there too so there's nothing to worry about. If worse comes to worse I can always call Jineji, he's just a holler away."

Resolve returned back into his eyes, turning to the small group he them a warning look, "If anything happens to Kagome, you better hope I get to you first."

A quick nuzzle on her cheek and Inuyasha ran off jumping the stair as fast as _humanly_ possible, something she knew was grating on his nerves.

Straightening she smiled politely at the group that were switching their eyes from her to the recently departed hanyou. "Please excuse Yasha, he can be a bit overprotective."

"But of course!" The tallest male exclaimed. "How could he not with such a beautiful and enchanting girlfriend…?"

He finished questioningly. A raised eyebrow was his only answer.

Ignoring the obvious ploy to dig for more information, she turned her attention to the three she had encountered before. "You came to see me?"

"Yes," the purple eyed cursed male answered politely. "We have questions concerning what you meant the other day."

"Hm, well why don't you come in and we can talk about it."

Everyone agreed and continued on to the main house, luckily she was used to having guests over so there were enough slippers for everyone and they all continued to the dining area. Luckily Shippo and Souta had stayed upstairs, so they were all able to sit comfortably on the table.

"Would you all like some tea?"

"Oh yes," Shigure sighed out. "A cup of tea from such a beautiful woman sounds wonderful!"

"Don't want no tea I just wanna-"

"A cup of tea would be greatly appreciated Miss-?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed softly. "Please excuse me I didn't even introduce myself. Higurashi, Kagome."

A low bow executed to perfection accompanied her words. The small group similarly bowed and continued to present themselves.

"Pleased to meet you Miss Higurashi. I'm Sohma Yuki and these are my cousins."

"Sohma, Shigure," this while pointing to the traditionally dressed male.

"Sohma, Kyo." The distant and apparent dislike in the young Sohma's voice caused a small smile to unbiddendly rise. They so reminded her of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru.

"And this is our dear friend Honda, Tohru."

"It's a pleasure to m-meet you Higurashi-san."

"Likewise Honda-san."

"P-please Tohru is fine."

"Then please just call me Kagome."

"Hai."

"Well now that the presentations are out of the way I will excuse myself to get your tea. Do any of you have any preferences?"

Before any of his relatives could get a word in Yuki directed his answer to their hostess, "No Miss Higurashi. Any tea that you prepare will be fine."

"Oh, please just call me Kagome no need for such formality," she waved a hand.

"Then please call me Yuki, it tends to get a bit confusing using our last name with so many of us around."

A bright smile was directed at them before she left through a door that they concluded must lead to the kitchen.

Alone in the room, the small group looked around the room. It was homey and a feeling of warmth that seemed to sink into the soul. Something pure and clean. There was no doubt that those that lived here were full of life and love, something that caused a twinge on the orange haired Sohma.

The smell of something sweet drifted in to the room, before the patter of feet announced the arrival of others.

"Nee-chan!"

"Shh!" another whispered loudly. "Souta-ji-san, there are people in there."

Cups clattered announcing the return of their hostess who seemed to hear the loud whispers, as she shook her head before softly apologizing. "Sorry, it is unusual for me to not greet them when I get home so they are a bit anxious. If you'll please excuse me once more?"

"Of course Miss Kagome we apologize, we did not mean to interrupt your daily routine," Yuki said quickly.

"Thank you," a nod of appreciation was directed towards them, before she rapidly walked back to the door they had come through.

"Nee-chan!"

"Souta indoor voices okay? We have some guests," they heard her murmur.

"Okaa-san," this last comment caught the attention of all the Sohma's as it had been barely audible, the words not making sense, and not being heard by the only human ears in their group. "Do we have to stay upstairs? We want some cookies too!"

The sweet smell now made sense. They had all thought that they were having sweet tea.

How could a small child smell it so strongly?

"Hush Shippo," their hostess admonished softly. "I thought I taught you better than that. Guest are first, remember?"

Shuffling feet could be heard before the small voice murmured properly chastised, "Gomen Okaa-san."

"Yeah," another said in the same tone. "Gomen Nee-chan. We were going to stay upstairs but we're really hungry."

A soft sigh and then a quick rebuke, "I had food prepared in the fridge, you could have told Yasha to put it in the oven."

"Okaa-san!" exclaimed the youngest voice. "Last time Yasha burned the food and we had to eat Ramen again!"

Light laughter rang out, "Yes, but you both could have kept an eye out for him ne?"

Two huffs were her only answer before she once more sighed, "Ara. You go and play for half an hour more, I'll call you when dinner is ready."

"Hai Okaa-san/Nee-chan." Both voices answered together. Feet rushed up the stairs and the sound of a closing door was the last thing they heard before the reappearance of their hostess.

"I am truly sorry for that, those two can be a bit-" she paused, seemingly searching for the right word. "rambunctious."

"It's fine Miss Kagome, they are children and are as they should be."

"Ah," a small but sincere smile made her seem more radiant. "As an apology would you be able to join us for dinner? It will -hopefully- only be Shippo, Souta, and I, nothing fancy but I would love it if you could join us."

"Oh no Kagome-san," Tohru pleaded face flushed and waving her warms around. "You're much too kind but we wouldn't want to interrupt your dinner time."

"Miss Honda is right Miss Kagome," Yuki broke in. "We wouldn't want to be a bother."

"Please there is plenty of food," she said softly. "And to tell you the truth I'm not too sure how long our conversation might last and so I wouldn't want you to miss dinner."

"Well," Shigure broke in ecstatically. "I would be more than happy to be able to eat food made by the Goddess of this shrine. I would crawl through-"

"Then we accept your invitation Miss Kagome." Yuki hit his cousin's head making him slam on to the table. Blue eyes widened in surprise before shaking her head.

"I hope you enjoy this tea," ignoring the pitiful crying of the older Sohma she gracefully passed the cups of tea to every individual. "Here is some sugar and some milk."

The silver plated holding tray was once more in the hands of Kagome, having spread out the last scones she had made the day before, each a pastry masterpiece, filled with the strawberry jam Jineji had made for her. Green tea accompanied with it gave it the perfect blend of sweet and bitter taste.

Everyone was awed by the sudden magnificent spread, each quietly thanked their hostess. "Once more I am sorry to leave, I will just go put the roast in the oven and return shortly."

Bowing quickly, she turned to head back to the kitchen. Opening the refrigerator door, she grabbed the aluminum tray that held their dinner and turned back to the oven, closing the door with her hip. Turning the oven to the correct temperature, she began to take out the fancy china, and laying out on the table that stood in the kitchen, giving them a quick clean through. If there was one thing she had learned from the stoic Daiyoukai it was the correct way to present a dinner party, planned or not.

There was nothing that he hated more than poor presentation. Something he had ingrained in her during his random visits. Good thing she had decided to cook the cake before she left that morning, at least now she had dinner and the dessert ready. All that was left now was for the beef to reheat.

As if reading her thoughts, the oven announced itself, and she quickly put in the tray, timing the clock on the counter for thirty minutes, she stepped back into the dining room, a water bottle in hand.

Sitting in her usual spot, which happened to be next to the orange haired Sohma she looked at each of them thoroughly at the intricacies of their curse.

The animal spirit was so tied to their soul, that they could almost be confused as a normal demon. But whereas a demon's animal could be hidden completely from someone with spiritual powers, this one was almost advertised, almost as a way to point out their…shame?

Shaking her head, she was brought back to the present to see that the Sohma's were tense and had stiffened considerably during her examination.

"I sincerely apologize," she said in realization. "I didn't think you would be able to feel that."

"What the hel-ck was that?" Kyo asked, a bit of trepidation in his voice. There had been a feeling of someone rubbing his fur the wrong way.

"I was just trying to see what the stipulations are but they are not visible. So far I can only see that the spirits are very entwined with your very souls. A cat for Sohma, Kyo-san. A rat for Sohma, Yuki-san and a dog spirit for Sohma, Shigure-san. Very diverse animals, hm."

The occupants sitting on the table were shocked at her normal tone, seemingly as if she were only talking about the weather.

With this there was no doubt that she could possibly be a person with a wild guess. No one had even mentioned what type of animal Shigure turned into so how was it possible for her to guess that at random?

"So then what is it you truly came for?" she questioned head tilted in a questioning manner.

They didn't seem all that surprised by the form of their curse so maybe they already knew about it? She had thought they would be confused about some of their more animalistic characteristics but they seemed to be holding on pretty well.

"We thought you might be able to tell us if there was a cure for this… curse."

"Ah," she turned inwards once more seeing if there was something about that. Skipping over the orange haired Sohma she turned her gaze towards the other Sohmas who seemed to have handled her prodding a bit better. Sending calming and soothing intentions, she tried to see if there was a way so to safely separate the retainer and the spirit. From the look of things there was a dark barrier that wrapped itself around both the spirt and the affected. A type of protection but at the same time to repel anything that might chance the curse from breaking. It stopped only to reinsert itself once more on someone else. Huh. That was something new even for her.

It was indeed a very nasty curse, but surely with everything she had been through this couldn't be so hard.

Right?

* * *

 **Revised** : 12*19*2016


	26. Chapter 27: Going Downhill

**Installment Twenty-Four: Things Go Downhill**

* * *

 **Fruits BasketxIY**

 **No Official Pairing**

* * *

"I am not entirely sure," she started. "It seems that it was intended to be passed generation to generation, there doesn't seem to be something concrete that ends it."

"Coming here was a waste of time!" Kyo yelled out, angry that there was nothing that would end their life long curse. "We know all this. Why did we even come he-Hey!"

Another loud thump and Kyo was quieted down.

"I apologize for his dismissal manners Miss Kagome," Yuki continued holding down Kyo by the head on the table in a comic twist of an apologetic bow. "We don't take him out much so he forgets how to act in front of Lady like yourself."

Covering her twitching lips, she said with amusement, "I understand Yuki-san. But he did say that you knew about the effects of the curse then?"

"Yes, unfortunately we do. We cannot hug a person of the opposite sex without turning into the our 'animal spirit.'"

It took a few moments for the implications of that sentence to make its way through her head, but when it was cleared she couldn't help it when her eyes began to sting and widened at the pain they must have been put through.

Not hug a person of the opposite sex? Wouldn't that also mean they could not even embrace their parents?

Maybe it was the scent of tears making their way down her cheeks or the sound of the gasp of her guest at said tears, but it wasn't long before her son threw himself at his mother in worry.

"Okaa-san. Okaa-san. What's wrong?" Tiny claw hands grasped at my cheeks overseeing that I had indeed not been harmed. "What did you do to my Okaa-san?!"

Gasps erupted from all their guests at the true sight of a young Shippo.

"Is he a-a…?"

Tugging Shippo to me, I hug him tightly, nuzzling him on the neck to calm him down. His bristling tail calmed down and his tense muscles became pliant. Murmuring in his tongue, he turned to lay his head underneath my neck, snuffling and curling tighter around me.

Raising one hand I wiped away at the tears that had fallen at the Sohma's confession.

"I apologize for this, I just cannot imagine the pain you have all gone through," I hiccupped. "The curse is worse than I could have ever thought it could be."

There was a tense silence before as one everyone released a gusty breath.

"Not to be rude Miss Kagome but," Yuki began hesitatingly. "Who is the small…child?"

"Oh!" she exclaimed, momentarily forgetting all in the commotion, and rise of feelings. "Excuse me, this is my son Shippo."

Nudging Shippo he uncurled a little and peaked at the captive audience. His small tail began to twitch in agitation before he nodded and returned to his spot. It was not uncommon for his pack instincts to rise especially after the accident we had been in two years ago. Knowing that I wouldn't be able to convince him to be more welcoming I let him return to his spot without protest.

"N-nee-chan?" Souta's voice broke through their observation of my kit and turned to face the door, where Souta stood hiding, small fangs biting in to his bottom lip in worry. The instincts of wanting to make sure his pack was well, and the ingrained sense of cordiality fighting in him was evident in his eyes.

Once blue eyes were now shadowed with a shadow of green, making the one gazing into them confused as to what their true color could be. Hands gripping the door frame had long claws that left their marks engraved.

Seeing the panic rising in his eyes I motioned for him to join Shippo and I on the far end of the table, as to not crowd Tohru-san or the tense Kyo-san.

He rushed over, ignoring the astonished glances and hid his face on my stomach, curling his arms around both Shippo and me. Patting his hair, I began to rub his back in a soothing manner. Slowly he too began to become pliant and rested fully against me.

"Everything is okay you two," I said soothingly. "Nothing's wrong. I was just told something that got to me is all. You know how I am."

Turning away from the two, who had nodded and calmed down, I turned to the shocked and paralyzed Sohmas and the frozen Tohru.

Thoughts flew through my head, Shippo and Souta's true forms had been revealed and if there was one thing that Sesshomaru hated more than being in the same room with non-pack members and being challenged, it was having people know about demons without his consent. Maybe I shouldn't have been so hasty in inviting people over.

Sighing I thought of all the possibilities I had within my reach. The only thing that I could think of was having to repress their memories of the last ten minutes, though if they saw something that even reminded them of what had occurred here, their thoughts would be brought to the forefront once more.

The only other thing I could do was call Sesshomaru, who would not doubt be furious at the having to cancel his trip and deal with my 'goody-two shoes' acts I tended to get involved in.

Weighing my options, the only one who could really make the call was Sesshomaru. He would do what was best and not be paranoid on what _could_ have been done.

After that I would deal with the furious Daiyoukai. Somehow.

"I know you all want answers, and I truly wish I could give them to you but first I have to call someone. If you'll excuse me."

Nudging the two slumped bodies next to me, I carefully laid them on the pillow I had been sitting on. Shippo was quick to curl under the sturdier body of Souta while Souta, having both slept with me during their nightmares, was also quick to tug Shippo to him and curl protectively over him. It was something I found a tad amusing. While Shippo was older by human standards, Souta tended to treat the young kit in a babyish way. Well at least when it came to terms of protection, otherwise both of them were prone to get in to the same amount of troublemaking that kitsune were known for.

Seeing that they were both okay and safe, I went to the kitchen to make the dreaded phone call. My only hope was that Inuyasha wouldn't blow things out of proportion or was anywhere near his brother.

As always the Kamis had other plans. Before I could even get to the phone the front doorbell was rung, and as it was always open for everyone, Kouga had to come in his usual custom with no charm anywhere in sight.

"Where's my woman?!" he yelled out excitedly. "I heard the dog was out! Why don't we go clubbing? It's time to have some fun."

Followed by Hakkaku and Ginta, who were also without their charms.

"Nee-chan!"

"Nee-chan!"

" **Kouga didn't let us eat anything, and we're so huuuungry~!** "

A reluctant smile pulled up. It was too hard to be mad at Hakkaku and Ginta when they were as wild and free as they were 500 years ago.

"Shut it," Kouga hush whispered/yelled out. "Don't ruin my date with my woman!"

Their steps continued on, 'whispered' argument heard by everyone the entire way. There was no way those three would ever be able to truly whisper.

Sighing once more she determined it would be best to call Sesshomaru, there was no way they could hide the demons now. Kouga was a top CEO (which had come as a great surprise to Kagome seeing as she could not imagine Kouga being anything other than well, _Kouga_ ) and for the most was very well known now that she had returned to her time.

"Miko."

"Sesshomaru-sama," she responded in accordance. It was a pretty serious situation. "There has been a bit of a-"

"This one will arrive in twenty minutes."

Then there was only the sound of the dial tone.

"Next time I'm just going to call him like I normally do," I murmured to myself.

Twenty minutes to hold off the questions and the arguing no doubt Kouga will start.

A small ding announced the cooked roast beef.

This had disaster written all over it.

Twenty excruciating minutes later, everyone was tensed so thoroughly that the sound of a small sneeze had everyone standing at attention.

Said small sneeze belonged to the young Tohru who had throughout the dinner tried to start a conversation with the wolf pack only for her attention to be redirected by her two close companions. They were as protective of her as Inuyasha was of Kagome. Something that all Shikon Jewel ex hunters were very much aware of. Though they were amicable enough to the cursed beings there was an obvious distance to how they truly were before noticing them.

The Sohmas though were so uncomfortable to the presence of the high levels of youki that they kept to themselves and mechanically ate their food, giving appropriate compliments. The two youngest of their strange entourage were also a bit quiet drawing concerned glances from their usual play mates (Hakkaku and Ginta may be over 600 years old and look to be about 25 but they had enough energy to tire out the two tykes and loved their 'sister's' cooking so much they didn't mind playing with them).

Kouga though he may come frequently was more inclined to linger in the kitchen with his 'woman,' and when Ayame was not in tours for her car shows and business meeting she would also put her cooking skills to use in the homey kitchen of the Higurashi house, and with the way her mate's pack ate it was very much appreciated.

The arrival of imperious and strength of youki of unimaginable levels reached the house before the presence of its owner. All those that knew who it was, stood, the children who could not withstand the levels of youki stayed seated but turned face the entrance the others in the room shifted to, the scent of fear of the unknown could clearly be smelled, making Kouga give an amused snort before Kagome elbowed him and it turned to a pain filled yip.

She might've put a pit too much of reiki in it.

A loud thump of the door closing, was the only sign that someone had come in. Silently the tall figure of her pack brother made his appearance.

He unlike the rest of the demons in her house was wearing the small charm to conceal his features, although the charm was pointless seeing as he could expel his youki to suppress his demonic features, but he hated to expel unnecessary energy if he could wear a simple charm that could be taken off and not have to be reeled back into his body.

"Miko."

Dark eyes were solely focused on her, silky black hair was tied in a low ponytail, which made him seem more wild rather than tame. A dark grey Armani suit with silver links showcased the beauty that was Sesshomaru, the paleness of his skin was the same, there was no need to hide that, his hands were casually by his sides, belying the notion that he would be unable to defend himself. The silver satin undershirt brought attention the rippling chest, making it seem broader, the fitted pants made hips leaner and legs showcased strong thighs and calves.

Overall the male that stood in front of them all was the epitome of perfection, and all that perfection was waiting for a response by the only female he willingly allowed to be near him.

"Hello Sessho-nii," her voice was strong but her nerves were strung revealed by the wringing of her hands.

"The kitchen, now."

Not looking at a single occupant in the room, he proceeded to head to the door that lead to his destination.

Knowing that his patience must be thin if did not even greet the youngest members of his pack, she too ignored the questioning glances and followed after him.

He began speaking even before the door swung to close. "What are you involved in now."

Swallowing harshly, she put her thoughts together. "I noticed the Sohmas a few days ago. As you can probably tell they were cursed, how or why I am still unsure of but they seem to be joined to their spirit animal so thoroughly that they have a soul bind. One thing they told me was-"

Here she stopped, swallowing the overwhelming feeling that seemed to rise in her. "They cannot hug the opposite sex or they will turn into their spirit animal."

A slow blink was the only response to her statement. Even with Sesshomaru being a dog demon, an animal known for preferring physical comfort, he rarely needed to be touched in order to be reassured. Unlike Shippo or even Inuyasha he only allowed Kagome to hug in extreme occasions (sometimes just to be left alone when she began to bother him about it), with all this though he could understand the ramifications and the need they might have experienced, wanting someone give them a hug, desiring desperately a comforting hug from their maternal side. Even he the great Lord of the West had been cuddled as a boy by his dame, something that had been annoying truth be told, but nonetheless not something he would trade away.

"Hn."

It also didn't help matters that the miko was someone that thrived in physical comfort and would be obstinate in aiding the cursed individuals.

"As you also saw they saw everything. Shippo, Souta, Kouga and them, I just didn't know what you would have preferred for me to do. Suppressing memories is still not up to par for me to leave no trace of their true forms."

Gold flickered in the darkened eyes, before settling down once more.

"Are you dead set on helping them then miko?"

"Yes."

"They will forget about the last hour and then you will find out all you can about this curse, I will investigate on my own and if they lie about anything you will cease with this and they will forget everything about Higurashi Shrine and its inhabitants. Understood."

"Y-yes Sesshomaru," it actually came as a surprise that he had succeeded so quickly. Usually she had to keep at it for at least a week if she bothered him enough. "Can I add something?"

Eyes narrowed down at her. Straining her neck, she looked up at Sesshomaru who was coldly glaring at her. Being short was so unfair!

"You think to add something to the proposal we have arranged?"

"I just think that, leaving them like that with no possibility to be with someone is too horrible, I mean they must have secrets that they will want to keep to themselves and have nothing to do with their curse."

Maybe seeing that she would persist with it throughout the week and nag at him insistently he sighed if only internally at having to deal with things like this when he should have already been on his way to the states.

"If there is even a minuscule chance of them bringing harm to those under my protection this contract is null and void, and I will teach them the ways of the West in terms of punishment."

Swallowing harshly, she nodded her head.

Hopefully she had not just given the Sohmas away to Mistress Death.

Or in this case to the Killing Perfection. Which may possibly be worse.

* * *

A/N: My dear readers you do not know how happy I was for all the positive responses I received from everyone! It was simply amazing~!

Thank you all so very much. I am working diligently on all the requests and hope that I meet all of your expectations. There will not be any set order, so if you do not see your request worry not it will be done, it simply that I write as the inspiration comes :))

I hope you all enjoy this one shot, there are so many who have wanted to see a continuation of it.

Have a wonderful day my lovelies and I will be back tomorrow !~


	27. Chapter 28: A Snake's Kiss

**Installment Twenty-Five: A Snake's (First) Kiss**

* * *

 **Harry PotterxIY**

 **Young! SeverusxKagome**

* * *

"James Potter!"

The enraged yell made the lingering students in the hallway scatter and the few that stayed wisely tried to fade into the background in hopes of being ignored by the raven-haired beauty, the Slytherin Princess that no one could understand how she had been placed there in the first place.

The aforementioned Gryffindor froze alongside the rest of the Marauders. Two of them turned to see the black robes of the young female flutter in elegant waves. Striding toward the duo at the moment none could deny she looked every inch the Slytherin. Sapphire eyes narrowed in haughty disdain, nose a bit scrunched up in distaste, she never wavered in her focus, which was unwaveringly on the messy haired leader of the Marauders.

Wisely the two closest to him took two hasty steps away from the soon to be snake chow.

"Higurashi," he stammered before gaining his usual, at least to him, debonair air. Which was almost impossible when his voice began cracking in trepidation. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Small fists curled at her side, which had them all bracing for the tongue-lashing that was sure to be released onto them.

"Don't. You. Dare." Each word punctuated with a growl. "Did you think I wouldn't hear about what you did to Severus?"

Swallowing a disparaging comment about that specific Slytherin he only continued to look upon the angry narrowed gaze staring upon him.

"I warned you _Potter_ " she hissed out. "I warned you if you did something else to Severus you'd get yours and yet there you go, humiliating him just for jokes and jollies. Ignorant, arrogant, and _stupid_ you'll be lucky if Evans ever even looks your way. If you continue this, _I_ will make sure you never get a chance with her in your _life_."

" _You'll_ regret it if you do!" Red faced, and letting his anger getting the better of him, _again_ , the hold on his wand tightened in his hand raising it in front of him.

"Potter!"

With black robes fluttering a figure darted in front of the Slytherin Princess and protected from her from the tail-growing hex.

All stood in shock, staring at the figure that was now crouched on the floor from the impact of such a close range attack. Instantly Kagome knelt on the ground, recognizing the smell of herbs and mint that always clung to her dearest friend and fellow Slytherin.

"Severus!" grabbing his shoulders she turned him towards her. "Severus are you alright?"

Wisely the shocked and now contrite James stepped back, which was in fact, quite unwise seeing as that caught the attention of the now furious Slytherin. Standing she headed straight for the mussed hair Gryffindor. Before anyone could react she landed an uppercut punch that had him falling to the ground grabbing onto his throat. Remus the somewhat decent one of the entire group, in her eyes at least, was quick to follow his friend.

"If you ever raise your wand against me," she hissed out. "I swear you'll regret it. I won't stop until I ruin everything in your life do you hear me!"

Robes fluttering, she turned to her friend who was staring in awe up at her. Starring at those vulnerable black eyes that were looking at her in admiration she felt her heart trip, breath catching at having such a gaze directed at her. Never had someone turned a gaze such as that to her. After two years of being verbally lashed at by a silver haired hanyou she had turned into a woman that relied on herself, never letting anyone get too close. It was not to say that she was not the friendly person she used to be. She was. But now she held part of herself back, not wanting to risk being hurt as she had.

Having gone through what she had, one look at Severus in her third year there at Hogwart's she had recognized a kindred spirit. Which was why she had offered her friendship to the oft-bullied Slytherin, and tried her best to smooth things out in their house.

Unbelievably it had worked, there were many in her House who had respect for the high ties she had in the Ministry and her talent in all things Magical. No matter that no one truly knew of her bloodlines. It was something that had many a student wondering who she was exactly.

Ignoring the whispering going on all around her, she knelt down and as what had been her norm, impulsively hugged the smartest person she had ever met.

"Severus," leaning back she noticed the small rosy tint on his cheeks but filed it away for another time. "Are you okay?"

Clearing his throat Severus nodded, "I'm fine, thanks Higurashi."

"Kagome," she huffed out exasperated. "I've told you to call me Kagome."

A smile so small it almost escaped her notice, flitted across his face before disappearing, "Kagome."

Nodding she smiled back at him, "Now let's fix that, hm?"

Both looked down at the sleek black tail that peeked out from under his robe. Having forgotten her wand in her rooms because of her anger, she contemplated for a moment exposing her magic in front of everyone, before a sneaky idea creeped into her mind.

"Severus."

Turning the dark haired male looked towards to only other person who he could count on as a true friend, his eyes widened in surprise and shock.

Blue eyes were closed, but so close he could see each individual sable lash. Soft lush lips pressed against his, and the intense feelings made him shut his own eyes. So focused on the feelings coursing through them, neither paid attention to the stares of disbelief turned their way.

Before she could get anymore lost in the kiss, she spread a little of her miko-ki to heal and to expel the wrongness of the hex. Kissing Severus, a moment longer she leaned back, only to come face to face with a slightly flushed face and the tenseness that was always present gone which softened his features making him even more handsome to her.

Smiling at the unexpected visage she grabbed his hand, which had his eyes springing open, eyes that were still in somewhat of a daze. Giving him a quick peck on the lips, she stood, pulling him up with her.

"Come on Severus," her tone soft. "We still have that potions homework to finish hm?"

Nodding, he followed her in a compliant manner, never turning to look at the one that without meaning it had given him a chance to turn a wonderful friendship to the start of something different but no less amazing.

So struck by what they had seen no one noticed that the hex that had been sprung on the Slytherin was no more.

If there was something that no one would forget in all the years to come, was the sight of the 5'3 Slytherin Princess knocking the air out of the Gryffindor Prince, only to turn and kiss the unlikeliest of people, the caustic half-blood Prince, smartest wizard of his time.

* * *

A/N: Another update!~

This was requested by: **Aeris Aimara Ciren**

 **I hope that enjoyed this installment and that I did not disappoint :))**

I will see you my fellow readers tomorrow with the next update

JA~!

(Dont forget to review and send in your requests! As for my reviewers that asked if you could send in multiple requests. The answer is Of Course! I just love seeing all the request and the words of my readers. I may take some time to write up some of them but never fear I will prevail:D)


	28. Chapter 29: Keep You on Your Toes

**Installment Twenty-Six: Keep You on Your Toes**

* * *

 **IYxGrey Series (Fifty Shades)**

 **Christian GreyxKagome**

 **Request from Deadpool-girl**

* * *

True friendships last through the ages people say, and in the case of Kagome Higurashi it could not be a truer quote. Her friends from more than five hundred years in the past had never forgotten her, and the proof was in all the priceless artifacts that they had left for her in wake of her sudden disappearance after the completion and destruction of the Shikon Jewel and Naraku.

Sometimes she could almost swear she could feel them in every step of her life. So in honor of their gifts and friendship she had decided to showcase each artifact in exhibitions across the world. The Edo-Tokyo Museum had been ecstatic to learn of the discovery of new and previously unknown relics. It took time to dig through the various different places of the shrine where she had felt the wavering strength of ofudas that had protected them from the harshness of the environment and from being discovered to early.

Her Grandfather had been over the moon to actually witness the true power of ofudas, though he would of course try to convince anyone that would hear that he was powerful enough to do things such as those.

Having the support of her Mother she had worked hard for three years to have the knowledge and the sufficient experience to lead the exhibition herself, but it was all worth it to see the lifelong work of her friends recognized by the entire world. Pride and grief were always present when she would look at the slayer's outfit next to the Monk's robes that she had placed side by side throughout the entire tour.

It didn't matter that it had been more half a decade since she had started down this path and had seen them countless times, she could not bring herself to let go of the pain of losing her friends had left in her.

"I have seen you standing here for more than half an hour," the confident tone brought her back to the present to turn and face the man next to her.

"P-pardon?" disconcerted she could only stare at the intense grey eyes that stared back at her. Strands of fine copper glittered under the fluorescent lights and made it gleam.

"What do you see in these pieces?" Those steel eyes turned to look at her beloved friend's livelihood, analyzing what could have captured her interest so thoroughly.

Blinking, she too turned to stare, but where he scrutinized every detail, she looked in to the past of who and what her friends were.

"Bravery," she murmured softly. "I see the bravery of what these people had to have had to be able to wear those outfits."

"Bravery?" he questioned turning his gaze towards her once more, his breath catching on to the emotions that filled those unusual bright blue eyes.

"Yes," she replied. "Bravery in being able to live and confront the demons that tried to take over them. Confronting their fears and still willing to risk being hurt when they confessed their love for one another, even when one was a being of peace and the other ordered to maintain that peace by any means necessary, even assassination. Their love could have been used as their weakness and yet…"

"And yet?" the interested tone made her look in to those unwavering eyes. Almost as if this was something that would make him see realize something.

"And yet it was their greatest strength in the face of adversity. They were never _alone_ because when they turned they would have one another."

It was quiet between them, neither turning away from the other's gaze, something charging in the space between them.

"Ms. Higurashi?" A questioning voice had her turning away from the man next to her and turning to the young intern that had been assigned to her.

"Yes Ms. Rina?"

"Um, the Director has some guest that want to know about some of the weapon artifacts and wants you to narrate some of the historic legends of each to them."

She sighed out before gathering her composure; the Director was always proposing one thing or another when he knew she took a walk through, through each exhibit. "I'll be there in just a moment Ms. Rina."

With a quick nod, a subtler interested look thrown to her companion she left.

"Am I to understand that you will be speaking more at length of each artifact?"

Nodding she continued, "Yes, we are presenting unknown pieces and only I have information on some of them and their uses. I'm sorry but I should go before the Director begins to fret."

Giving a shallow bow, she instead began to focus on what exactly the Director wanted background on.

Before she could fully turn, strong, slim, fingers grasped her wrist, catching her attention immediately.

"Ms. Higurashi before you go," his eyes caught hers, taking her breath away from the intensity of those eyes, the pain and confusion that filled them making her want to do nothing more than hug him and comfort him. Obviously something that she would not do seeing that she one; did not even know the name of the man, and two, they were nothing more than strangers that had spoken of ancient outfits.

"I have greatly enjoyed our conversations would you consider continuing it at a later time?"

The white card that was presented to her gave the illusion that the choice was hers, but truly it seemed to her that he had already seen it as a done deal since he gave her _that_ look, a look she had seen various times on the Lord of the West when he demanded to be attended to without a single word.

Taking a good hard look at him, she could see how they could relate. The man before her had exquisite taste in clothes, and it seemed to be tailored, not something that could be grabbed from any ole rack.

She supposed there was no way out of it.

If she wanted things to be in her terms she would have to keep on his toes or he would just railroad her.

"Meet me in Pike Place Market, there is a nice French restaurant that I think you might enjoy," so saying she grabbed the white professional card and turned away.

If there was something Kagome was good at, it was always disarming people, something that she wasn't going to stop anytime soon.

Looking down at the card she read the name.

And one Christian Grey seemed to need it more than any person she knew.

* * *

 **A/N:** So sorry for not updating yesterday (or last night for that matter!) but here are the two updates I promised!~

Hope you enjoyed **Deadpool-Girl** :D

On another note I have reached my 100th review !

Thank You **Ame to Ai** for your review (and for your continued support!)

I would also like to send my thanks to each and everyone of you who have made this story go so far **THANK YOU EACH AND EVERYONE!**

~HAPPY HOLIDAYS!~


	29. Chapter 30: The Twin's Love Interest

**Installment Twenty-Seven: The Twin's Love Interest**

* * *

 **HPxIY**

 **FredxKagomexGeorge**

 **Request from Aeris Aimara Ciren**

* * *

Kagome's feet pounded on the hard dirt path, but she only focused on the steady breaths that fogged the air. Sweat lined her brow but that didn't make her stop from her daily exercise, something the rest of Hogwart's could not understand. The routine though made her calm the frustrations of daily life, and of having the worst DADA professor in the entire universe. It didn't help that she was always dressed in pink and seemed like a chewed up and spit out piece of gum. Huffing she continued to run, the path she was on was run down from her daily runs, that she barely noticed the new pair(s) of footprints that had not been there the previous morning.

Of course if she had been focusing on the surrounding auras and not the anger she felt towards the incompetence of the pink toad and biased personality, she would have noticed a certain pair of mischievous twins that had been following her around lately.

It was time that they make their move, noticing that their quarry was oblivious to everything. Obviously it was the perfect moment to strike.

Jolting from her thoughts, her instinct roused she grabbed hold of the hand that had landed on her shoulder, and in a display of inhuman speed had her attacker on his knee and arm twisted behind his back.

Face devoid of all emotion she stared coldly on to the male in front of her.

"What do you want?" Kagome's voice sounded so unfeeling even to her, but the experiences of the past had taught her to stuff all her thoughts and feelings deep down, only to focus on surviving.

"Quite a pickle you've found yourself in Forge," the amused voice of his twin had him sending his brother and _un_ amused glare.

Kagome broke out of her trance like state and let the arm in her hand go, turning to glare at the younger red headed twin, "What the bloody hell is going on?"

Gulping both twins stared at their love interest, everyone knew that Kagome Higurashi was the sweetest of the Gryffindors and usually rescued _anyone_ from being bullied, but when she started cussing, well, everyone knew to steer clear of the blue eyed raven.

"Haha," ruffling his hair, George looked at his twin, who was brushing the dirt from him robes. "Fancy meeting you here Higurashi."

An incredulous look directed at him, had him blushing slightly. How was it that he turned into a stuttering and blushing Ron when she was around?

"Ah, Higurashi just the girl we were looking for!"

Luckily for him his brother didn't to suffer the same symptoms.

Crossing her arms in anger and irritation but really it only brought attention to her more wonderful assets which were almost bare in the short sleeved V-neck shirt she wore. The long legs that had caught their attention since their first meeting were bare in the mid-thigh shorts she was wearing. Unfortunately, bright blue eyes were sparking with her anger, "Enough! Just what the hell did you think you were doing? Did you want me to get a heart attack at such a young age?"

"I think she handled herself pretty well, don't you think Forge?" Brown eyes locked on to identical brown.

"I think so too Gred," his twin murmured. "One wonders where she learned such moves."

Both turned to look at their raven haired beauty (not that she knew she was theirs yet), heads tilted slightly in a questioning manner.

If only they had green eyes she would have thought these two were related to her darling but mischievous Shippo.

Sighing she shook her head at them, "My guardian made sure I knew how to handle myself in cases just like this."

"Well who knew Higurashi could knock a man to his knees?"

Humming Fred nodded, "That's pretty interesting huh Gred?"

"I agree Forge."

" **This just makes it all that more exciting!"**

Confused Kagome just stared at the twins, "What?"

With a quick flash of a wand, Fred had some vines grab hold of the raven haired Gryffindor and (gently!) dragged to the nearest tree.

Luckily for them their quarry had the habit of ending her run near the Forbidden Forest who everyone was afraid of even going near, and knew they would have plenty of time with her before anyone became suspicious of not seeing her returning to her usual routine.

"What do you think-Mmf!"

Plump rose pink lips were covered by thin but soft lips, while another set of lips attacked the side of her neck, making a bright blush rise.

Bright blue eyes fluttered close as those lips manipulated her to open her mouth and allow passage.

Licks and nips on a particular sensitive area of her neck made her groan in to the kiss and jerk against the hold the plants had on her.

Leaning back, Fred looked at the panting girl that was almost tied to the tree, cheeks were rosy and lips were wet, so very tempting, while sooty lashes fluttered open and revealed indigo eyes.

"W-what?"

"Darling little kitten," Fred began, a strand of her wavy hair twirling in his fingers.

The lips that had been on her neck rose to nip at her ear, then softly whispering, causing a shiver to rack her body when his breath tickled her ear in the most provoking of ways, "we've been waiting a _long_ time for this."

"Hm," his brother agreed. "We've been thinking and thinking of ways that we could convince you to become ours,"

"-And finally yesterday you gave us the green light so to say."

"Huh?" was her ever eloquent response, not that she _could_ say much more. George's lips had resumed to nipping and licking at her.

"Who knew that our girl was so _wicked?_ "

Blinking she tried to push down on the rising feelings and focus on what she might have done to welcome these advances.

The only thing she had done yesterday was-oh.

Now she remembered.

" _So Kagome what's your type?"_

 _Turning she looked in to the brown eyes of one Alicia Bell._

" _What?" She had been trying to finish her Transfiguration homework early when her friend had suddenly plopped herself in the seat across from her. The common room was pretty empty, everyone being busy with one thing or another, leaving the two girls mostly alone._

" _Well, we've all been very curious you know?" Her arm on the table she put her head on her hand. "A lot of the guys have asked you out, but you always reject them."_

 _Blinking she tried to remember who had asked her out. Mostly though she had blocked them out seeing that the only thing they had been focused on when they asked her out had been below her eyes and chin for that matter._

" _Well it's their own fault," she grumbled. "They only want a quick shag."_

 _Brown eyes widened for second before the blinked at her in surprise._

 _Who would have thought the innocent looking Gryffindor could talk like that? At least when she wasn't angry._

" _Aren't all of them like that though? "Alicia asked seriously. It was mostly fact that the boys around their age had a certain goal when it came to going out with girls._

" _Not all of them," she murmured. "Fred and George have been very focused on their 'business' and even though they are a pair of troublemakers they know what they want when they graduate from Hogwart's."_

 _The twinkle in Alicia's eye had her narrowing hers, "So you like them?"_

" _Not like your insinuating Bell," she stuttered, her cheeks burning._

" _Mm," wiggling her brows she looked at the raven haired Gryffindor. "Really? But if you did who would you go out with? George or Fred?"_

 _Wanting to escape the conversation, but knowing how tenacious the chaser could be, even if she was a couple years younger than her, she sighed._

" _I don't know. George is a tad bit more sensitive than Fred, so I know I can be more serious with him. But Fred is so lively that I can't help but always be on my toes with him."_

" _That didn't answer my question though."_

 _Thinking she said, "Well I guess it's because I couldn't imagine Fred without George, and likewise I couldn't imagine George without Fred."_

The entire conversation filtered through her mind.

She had been _set up_. Manipulated by a fifth year so thoroughly had her slumping down in defeat, "You put her up to this."

"Hm," leaning back, George looked at her with a slight grin. "What ever could you mean Kitten?"

"We would never stoop so low as to bribe, I mean, we only asked a friend to help us ask the girl we like out."

"L-like?" she stuttered, her ever burning cheeks flushing even more.

"Kitten," Fred sighed out, shaking his head. "We don't just snog with anyone you know."

Chuckling, George nodded, "Especially in the border of the Forbidden Forest."

"Gee thanks," she dully responded.

Brown identical eyes locked once more before Fred allowed the Gryffindor free of the vines.

Blinking in surprise she looked up at the twins who were oddly enough looking at her with an intense seriousness that had her breath catching.

Mischievous they were eye catching, but with the confident and seriousness filling their being they were breath taking.

"We are serious Kagome," Fred finally let out.

Continuing George said, "We aren't just wanting a _shag_."

Blushing again she looked down at the roots that lay underneath her.

" _ **Kagome Higurashi,**_ " they both said at the same time. " **Will you go out with us?** "

Looking up at them, looking into two pair of earnest eyes she could not deny that their pranks, their liveliness and the way they could always have her laughing had made her fall for them long ago.

Now the only thing that was holding her back was the fear that they too could one day abandon her. Knowing though that life was about not regretting, that it was about living it to the fullest, she gathered her courage and yanked one twin by the tie and planted a quick kiss on his lips before doing the same to Fred who looked startled for a moment.

"Yes," she murmured grabbing hold of their wandless hand. "I would very much like to go out with the both of you."

And the smile they directed towards her made worthwhile.

She knew it wouldn't be easy, people were bound to talk, but if they were with her she knew she could handle it.

Ecstatic the twins tugged her towards them and with a sly wink at one another landed a resounding kiss on each cheek making her flush all the more.

Yes, with them with her she could go against anything and anyone.

* * *

 **AN:** So sorry for not updating yesterday (Or late last night) but here are the two updates I promised !~ :))


	30. Chapter 31: A Deal Is Made

**Installment Twenty-Eight: A Deal Is Made**

* * *

 **HPxIY**

 **Young! LuciusxKagome**

 **Sixth Year.**

* * *

"Why don't you do anything?"

Startled by the voice but unwillingly to show it, he half way turned and looked at the petite female that stood next to him. Dark onyx hair cascaded down in waves while robes were parted, one side seemingly to be slipping but he knew was purposely settled that way. The parting of the robe allowed her delicate but curved frame to be displayed, sapphire eyes, eyes that haunted many of the male population of Hogwarts he knew, were steadily looking at their fellow Slytherin be bullied by others of their house. Derogatory words echoed throughout the room, allowing them to hear everything the group in front of them were saying.

"Do anything?" he questioned, turning fully to the scene.

"Hm," she whispered. "You are highly respected; they obey everything you say. One word to stop this and Severus would be left alone."

Leaning against the wall in casual disarray, yet her every move sensual, managed to distract him.

Clearing his throat, he looked up only to clash with dark indigo starring impassively at him. Shadows hid her true thoughts and he was aware that this was the only female who he could clash wits with and doubt if he would be victorious in their battle.

"He has handled himself well enough," he finally said.

Black sooty lashes fluttered onto pale creamy cheeks, before she gave a conceding nod, "True."

Turning her head, she tilted it to the side, continuing to look at the scene with apathy, "But it is sad that he has neither his house to comfort him, or that he can have some peace away from here either."

That was true. Outside the dungeons he had seen that some Gryffindors had begun to lash out the small boy, bullying him, somewhat even worse than their own house did, and they were the most vicious of the Houses. Or so everyone always said.

 _They should check their own before throwing stones,_ he mused. Some of the most 'good' of the school were better at putting wool over their housemates than some of the ones that resided in the Slytherin house.

"So?" The silky bored tone of his housemate brought his attention back to her. Kagome looked steadily at him. "As the prefect is it not your job to put a rein on your lackeys?"

Deflecting the jab, he responded, "Why don't you do anything then Kagome?"

"As if they would listen to me," she scoffed.

That was a lie all in and of itself. She had a pretty tight control of those around her. The males panted after her and the girls if only to share her spotlight gravitated to her.

"Now, now," he smirked. "We both know that's not true."

It was a tense silence between them. Both examining and rejecting thoughts on what their next move should be.

Kagome, getting tired of the nonsensical repertoire decided to lay her cards on the table, so to speak.

"We are graduating in little less than a year," she sighed out. "I know that when I leave that they will go back to their silly superiority complex and bully the Snape boy worse if I say something. But if the distinguished Lucius Malfoy, heir of the House of Malfoy, should say something no one will do anything for fear of the repercussions."

Conceding to the fact he nodded.

Once more there was silence. The rest of their house left them in peace and instead went to their rooms to rest for the night, the wizard of their discussion was huddled near the fireplace, a book open in his lap. She imagined though that he was unaware of the words on the page for his grip was tight and his figure tense, almost bracing for whatever might be thrown at him.

This was actually the reason she had finally gotten the nerve to speak to Lucius. They had been mates for six years and had enjoyed trading barbs, but never had she ever had to ask for a favor. Never had she intended it. But then her heart had caught when she had seen the suffering the small first year went through from almost everyone in the school, more so from some Gryffindor first years and his own house mates.

It was lamentable. One's house should be a sanctuary but instead for this young wizard it was anything but.

"What are you bartering?"

The deep voice of Lucius had her looking away from the defensive boy and looking in to calculating grey stormy eyes.

Shrugging she continued to steadily look in to those narrowed interested gaze. "Name your worth. If it is agreeable we have a deal."

"And if it is not?"

"We can discuss it at length at a later time."

"You will accompany me to the next Hogsmeade weekend trip."

Blinking at him her brows furrowed in confusion, "Accompany you?"

Recalling some of the more randy of conversations she had been in the presence of, her famous anger sparked, "I do hope Malfoy that you are not suggesting something that would put my family's integrity on the line."

A dark brow lifted in a mocking display, "My where thou mind wonders."

Liquid fire bloomed through her, anger that wanted to lash out was roughly pushed down, "Answer the question."

"No Higurashi," he responded drily, making her angrier with his calm dismissal. "I truly meant what I said. It is not always that I can be in presence of both brains and beauty, so I thought we would _both_ enjoy what freedom we have now."

Lips tightened, the red in her cheeks calming with every breath she took. Once she was sure she could speak calmly and rationally she responded, "I suppose you are right. There are few here that can offer a good banter."

Speaking magic fused their words, their spoken contract, "I will gladly accompany you to Hogsmeade in terms of _friendship_ , with nothing more expected, if you will offer your protection to the young wizard Severus Snape."

Bowing mockingly, he swiftly grabbed a pale delicate hand and raised it, turning the wrist so that he lips could skim with her pulse was fluttering, "But of course. If something should happen though. Well that would not be so bad hm?"

With every word his breath glided, making her skin break out in goosebumps. Magic dispersing with a single thought.

Clearing the fog that threatened to consume her, she blinked. Would it truly be bad to give a chance to the feelings rising before them?

Deciding she gave him a wicked and _sinful_ smile that had him catching his breath, "Hn. It is a possibility."

Taking back her hand she allowed her fingers to lightly skim his palm.

"It is certainly a possibility."

Turning her robes fluttered before settling while she continued down the stairs, sending a charming and soft smile towards the first year still in the common rooms before heading to the girl's section.

Lucius breathed in, trying to shake the fog of lust that had creeped up on him, smiling at the thought of finally making Kagome his.

It would take time to convince her and both their families, but he was determined. Kagome would belong to no one else but him.

To think that this was all for her want to protect a first year.

Knowing it was because of him that this possible he decided that he would allow him the honor of being their first born's godfather.

* * *

 **A/N: Yesterday's Update Sorry !**

 **12.23.2016**


	31. Chapter 32: Tea Time Is Ruined

**Installment Twenty-Nine; Tea Time Is Ruined**

* * *

 **BBxIY**

 **Slight UndertakerxKagome**

* * *

Sipping tea and eating bone shaped cookies in the parlor of a morgue was not something that she thought she would ever be in the habit of doing. Now though it was a somewhat regular occurrence that she barely batted an eyelash when a new jar of organs was placed in the tea cart next to her.

"Really Undertaker," she drawled, slowly setting the small cup in the table next to her. "Can you not leave your work for one moment and have a nice chat with me?"

An insane giggle made its way out of a drooling mouth. "Kagome my dear, I only work this hard so that I can be with you longer."

Delicate black brows rose in quiet disbelief, followed with an unlady-like snort.

"But of course."

Ignoring the mortician for the moment she took a small bite of the bone shaped cookie, before her hand was lifted and pulled towards the towering undertaker. Even teeth broke a part of it, before the cookie thief was roughly thrown away from her, making him crash into the tea cart and spilling all that had been on it.

In response to this blue eyes blinked languidly before looking down at the now stained dress she had carefully picked out that morning. Sighing, she placed the cookie in the only saved saucer, which happened to hold her safe teacup, before standing and blankly looking at the two males in the room.

"Was that truly necessary Claude?"

To all, it was obviously a rhetorical question, they knew that devils had something of a possessive streak when it came to their 'meals.'

"Since you were the cause of the destruction, you will clean it up. Make sure all is as it once was."

With a small bow he replied, "Yes, Mistress."

Uncaringly she stepped over the strewn glass, each fragment crunching underneath her, before she made it to the giggling prone figure of the Undertaker.

"You know better than to provoke him like that Un-kun," she tsked, giving him a hand to stand. "If you were so bored you should have told me and I would have come up with something that wouldn't have ruined a perfectly good dress."

Another insane giggle came from the hunched over Undertaker.

"I simply could not resist Kaggsy dear~"

Wincing slightly at his abbreviation of her name she turned to stare at the now clean parlor, along with a new pot of hot tea and platter with honey glazed madelines that she enjoyed from the French cuisine restaurant she frequented.

A huff of amusement escaped her, while she made her way to the rooms in the back of the building. Knowing her devil the way she did she knew he would have put a spare dress and shoes, to change into.

Deciding that the males in the other room would survive while she changed she continued on, ignoring the intense atmosphere they produced while her back was to them.

An almost exact replica of the dress she wore lay on top of the bed in guest bedroom across from the Undertaker's. The only difference she was that instead of the white flower design from the waist of the skirt to the hem, it was instead filled with a hundreds of shining silver threads intertwining over and across one another that to a normal spectator would seem like a beautiful mass of glitter and opulence, flaunting her station in the terms of nobility. To the more observant of people (and obviously those that knew of her and her new 'pet') the pattern was not simply a fashion statement, but that there was someone who had a claim on her; it was a clear warning.

 _Do not trespass._

Honestly, it seemed she had allowed her new 'pet' too much freedom. Even with that, she could not deny that the spider-webbed design was very detailed and beautiful. She would obviously wear the dress but she would have to put limitations on her pet; he couldn't on believing that he owned her and not the other way around.

It took longer than she would have thought to put on the dress with no help, but she finally managed and she walked back towards the parlor.

Walking straight to the madelines in the tray, she looked around the room only to notice that no one was there. Blinking, she shrugged before heading towards the front of the store. If there was something she had learned from demons or any (supernatural) male actually, it was that they would always walk away from their problems instead of confronting them, with a few exceptions. Luckily for her Claude was not one of those.

Unfortunately for her, there were (live) visitors for her macabre friend today of all days.

"-Hehe, my lord I knew you would come to me."

"Enough," the voice commanded, frustration underscoring his impatience with the Undertaker. "Tell me what I want to know."

Not stopping, she continued on, hoping that Claude would be there and they could leave the mortician to continue on with his business.

Chewing on her cookie she finally looked at the occupants of the room.

A tall and slim male was poised next to a small and obviously noble lord that couldn't be any more than twelve, eyes fixedly staring at the Undertaker. The latter had a wide deranged smile that had her raising her eyebrow. It seemed that this pair riled him up more than usual.

The small crunch of the cookie had the both the boy and the mortician turning to face her. Swallowing the last bite of her cookie she wiped any stray crumbs from her lips with her ever-present handkerchief she had tucked in her sleeves.

"Pardon the intrusion," she murmured, fixing herself she turned to the small boy who had one eye covered with a solid black patch. "If I could have a few minutes with the Undertaker, I will allow you gentlemen to continue with your business."

"Kaggsy dear~!"

Gray filled her vision for a moment before she was being swung around like nothing more than a doll. She allowed herself a small twitch before throwing down the flamboyant and annoying male that had grabbed her.

Huffing she fixed her ruffled dress, "was that really necessary?"

Insane giggles spilled from the being lying near her feet, "You know I enjoy catching you by surprise."

"I know," she sighed out wearily, before getting to the point. "Where is my butler?"

"Tehe," finally standing from the floor he turned his whole attention towards her. "He appeared to tire of being in my presence and went to do who knows what."

Narrowing her eyes, she clearly stated that she did not so easily believe him.

"Hn."

Contemplating if she should head to her townhouse, or go visit the reapers (mainly Grell, it had been too long since she had any 'girl' time) thoughts scattered as her attention turned at the clearing of a throat.

Both Sups' turned to stare down at the small noble that seemed to have become even more annoyed at being ignored.

"Undertaker introduce us to your lovely companion."

Her brow rose at the command the small boy's voice. It was inevitable that she would be curious at such a young boy behaving better than all the nobles she had met in her long life.

A small smile softened her heart shaped face; she supposed she could stay for a while longer.

* * *

 **A/N: Merry Christmas Eve My Readers!~**

 **I send you the best wishes and may you have a marvelous Christmas Eve && Christmas Day~~~!**


	32. Chapter 33: Captivating

**Installment Thirty: Captivating**

* * *

 **IYxHP**

 **DracoKagHarry pairing implied**

* * *

Being thrown in to a completely new and unknown world was nothing new to the ex-time traveling priestess.

Standing toe to toe with an evil 'I -want-to-rule-the-world' loon, well those were dime a dozen.

Being stolen by said evil and be 'convinced to join his army or else', nothing new either.

Purifying said evil with a single arrow and taking down said evil while being stared at by hundreds in a 'who-the-hell-are-you' disbelief, well I guess that's something that only happens once in a lifetime.

"Hehe," sheepishly rubbing her head she turned to stare at the ominous forest next to her. "Oops?"

The only one that seemed to be in all his sense was a man in a long cloak and black shoulder length hair, since he was the one who made his way to her.

"How did you do that?" he demanded. His voice though deep and demanding was almost ripe with disbelief.

"Hm?" tilting her head questiongly she looked deep in to dark eyes. "You mean purifying him?"

"Well he was pretty much dead, reanimated or people whose soul is barely there and are only surviving on strong emotions or on other souls, are something that are not really wanted in the world of the living and need to be freed. So I only made it possible for the spirit to let go of the hold that had him tied here to the world. It wasn't that hard but since he had this 'I will rule the world 'kind of thing going on I knew he would have something like this going on."

To which she waved to the people all standing around, still staring at her.

"People like him always want to have this big show of power or whatever."

Shrugging, she started to look in to her pockets hoping that she still had her phone with her.

After she had been rudely yanked away from her group of friends, and dragged to who knows where with her hands tied and eyes covered she had had little time to really see if she had it at all. Luckily for her, her Azusa bow could be hidden away in plain sight with a small sutra, which is why she had been able to deal the fatal blow to the snake like man.

Unluckily for her though, it appeared her phone must have fallen when they had ambushed her.

Turning to the still stunned crowd she looked towards someone who might possibly have a phone. Looking around she saw a tall blond, at least to her 5'4 height, who seemed to be her age and walked over to him.

"Hey," she greeted with a smile. "Do you think I could borrow your cell phone? My friends are probably heading to the police station to file a missing person report and then my mom will be worried, which will cause all kinds of havoc."

Bright blue eyes continued to stare at her, "Cell phone?"

Blinking she nodded, "Yeah. Your phone."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

Mouth gapped open in disbelief. "What?"

Before she could do more than mimic a fish at his confused stare a boy with wired glasses and unruly hair made his way towards her, which seemed to wake the rest of the population in to murmuring and leading groups of dark cloaked figures, that had a taint on their souls that made her shiver, away and taking the sticks they held in their hands.

"Can you tell us who you are?"

Green eyes peered intensely at her, making her aware that this young man who was a bit taller than her, could have experienced something like what she had, for he had that same look she not even a year ago.

Really looking around at everyone that surrounded her, she wondered if maybe she really had landed in not just a completely different world but time altogether as well.

Shaking those thoughts, she could only smile at the two males that continued to stare at her unflinchingly, "Of course! I'm Higurashi, Kagome. But you can just can call me Kagome."

Grabbing both by their arms she walked towards the rest of the population, "I hope you can explain where I am though. I've never seen anything like this in my life!"

Both gapped at her, shocked at her easy going personality in face of all that had happened they could only follow her when she continued walking towards the castle.

Maybe this slip of a girl would turn the Wizarding world on its' head than even the Dark Lord did. But somehow, the thought crossed both Gryffindor and Slytherin, she would be the breath of fresh air that they all needed after the havoc _he_ had caused.

* * *

 **A/N:** **Sillvog: I know you requested a HarryxKagome pairing but this was what came out to be; I'm Sorry !**

 **To my readers, I have been trying to post this since Monday, but my internet has been acting so wonky that I have barely been able to post till now. As to make up for the delays I will posting for the entirity of this as well for the requests I did not do for my beloved readers :))**

 **I hope you can all forgive me ^.^**


	33. Chapter 34 Thoughts and Wishes

**Installment Thirty-One: Thoughts and Wishes**

* * *

 **IYxHP**

 **DracoxKagomexHarry**

 **Continued**

* * *

It had been six months since the Wizarding world had been freed from the cloud of fear and misery that just the mention of he-who-must-not-be-named brought on. It was surprising just how liberating many felt just by knowing that the Dark Lord was gone forever and that the rest of his followers were being prosecuted and tried.

There was no doubt that the students of Hogwart's were glad that their school had not suffered before the unexpected of a long war was ended before it could truly begin. It was with this that there was now one new student that no one could ever forget and whose presence was always noticed.

Of course some of it was due to the fact that she had with one single arrow killed that one that had terrorized them for so long, but for the most part it was due to the company she kept.

"Draco~!"

The aforementioned young male was calmly walking towards his next class before he was unexpectedly attacked by a petite frame.

"Oh, Draco," she huffed out, slim arms wrapped around his neck. "I've been looking everywhere for you! You will never guess what I just found out."

Sighing out, he allowed his personal space to be invaded once more. It was no use getting Kagome to retreat, if there was one thing he had learned it was the sheer stubbornness of his fellow Slytherin/Gryffindor/Hufflepuff/Ravenclaw classmate.

This of course had been another eye opener to everyone. The sorting hat who could always sort any person in to a house could not sort the petite hero to any one house and had instead done the impossible and sorted her to all four of them. Something that of course had never been done before in the entire history of Hogwart's.

Not that the person in question cared. In front of the entire school she had stated that even if she had been put in one house she would treat everyone equally no matter what anyone said, and if they had a problem, well best they not say anything within her hearing range.

True to word she had treated everyone equally and honestly. But no one could deny that there were two people who she was friendlier to than anyone else.

One who was the still tightly being embraced was the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

The other, and who many a girl envied her close relationship to, was Harry Potter. It was more often than not to see the three close together even with the unlikelihood of a Gryffindor and Slytherin being amicable to one another. Somehow though the seventh year duo were able to be near one the other and not resort to curses or the like and it was all thanks to the petite blue eyed miko that had become something treasured and loved in so little time.

"What did you find out Kagome?" he sighed, even while an affectionate smile made its way on to his face.

"Mama let me stay!" she chirped out. "She said that it was better for me to stay here over the holidays so that I could practice my magic, and could catch up to everyone."

"Hn," glancing behind him he looked in to shinning and bright sapphire eyes. "Will you be staying here then?"

"Yup!"

Jumping off of him, she grabbed his arm and continued down the halls leading him to his next class. "Headmistress McGonagall said I can stay in the Gryffindor rooms during the hols. I think that would be best since there are more people staying there than in any of the other dorms. You know?"

"Hm."

"Harry said I could stop by and visit him while he stays in his Godfather's home, but I was wondering if maybe I should just convince him to stay here with me. The Wesley's will be going out and he doesn't want to intrude on them. I don't want him to be all alone during these days."

Pushing the surge of jealousy that rose at the thought of the two of them alone for almost an entire month, words left his mouth before he realized it, "I was planning on staying in the dorms these hols as well. Maybe you can stay with me in the dungeon instead."

The bright glowing smile she directed at him made his heart pound a bit faster, "I didn't know you were staying Draco. Why didn't you tell me before? Oh what fun though! We should throw a small Christmas party in the dungeons and exchange gifts. Wouldn't that be so much fun?"

Almost skipping in her happiness she didn't notice the small blush that rose in pale cheeks.

"Hm."

Before long they reached the door to their next class where they saw Potter standing outside the door.

"Harry!"

Pulling Draco, she walked faster (really she was almost running) towards Potter who turned and smiled widely at the girl next to him.

"Kagome," turning he nodded towards him. "Malfoy."

"Oh Harry I have marvelous news," snagging Potter's arm she pulled him towards the two of them in to an almost group hug. "Mama allowed me to stay over during the hols."

Potter looked down at her giving her a soft smile that made Draco want to tug the small witch-in-training closer to him, "That's good Kagome, we'll be able to see more of the Wizarding world like you wanted when you visit me at Grimmauld's Place. It's in the Muggle world but I think we should explore a bit of London too."

Kagome stood still for a moment before she shaking her head, "I wish we could Harry but Draco and I will be staying here. I was wondering though if you could join us? Even though I begged Mama to let me stay I still want to celebrate with my most precious people. We can throw a small party, just us three and exchange gifts and all. What do you think?"

Hope shinning clear in her eyes, he knew Potter wouldn't deny her. Couldn't really when she looked like that.

And true to thought Potter agreed.

It seemed that what was once for two had turned to a party of three.

Seeing the joy on Kagome's face he decided that for the glow of happiness she radiated he would put up with Potter.

Who knows maybe this Christmas wouldn't be so bad, and he could greet the new year with a kiss from the small witch next to him.

If only he knew that those exact thoughts were running through the mind of the boy who lived.

Competition though was the way of life though, so really there was only one thing to say; May the best man win.

* * *

 **A/N: A continuation of the previous installment; Enjoy!**


	34. Chapter 35: Meeting in the Hot Springs

**Installment Thirty-Two: Meeting in the Hot Springs**

* * *

 **Yuri!On IcexIY**

 **VictorxKagome**

* * *

Those that knew her well, knew that Kagome Higurashi loved her hot almost boiling baths.

Especially the hot springs.

There was nothing she would not give up, maybe even her little brother, for a vacation in a hot spring resort. So when a certain duo, who were of the youkai variety, more to the point of a hanyou and a wolf, started a fight in her small apartment and inadverntly destroying her living room, they were quick to offer some tickets for a room in a resort that offered springs and a delicious plate of cutlet pork and delicious sake. when faced with a certain sadistic gleam that one of them, a certain puppy eared hanyou, had been on receiving end of more times that he could count, they would go so far as to sell their souls instead of being in the receiving end of the miko's ire and revenge.

So while when she was fifteen, she had at first wrinkled her nose at the smell of alcohol, now at twenty-four she understood her dear sensei's love for a good drink and since she did spend the best part of her youth in company of such a person he had departed his love to her.

So then it was with a withering glance and threat thrown at each youkai, that she boarded the train and departed, ignoring the harsh nudging they gave one another when she turned her attention from them.

No matter the time that had passed, no matter what her feelings were for the hanyou, they would always fall back on the routine they had established in the past.

But now.

Now she sighed.

Closing her eyes, she leaned her head back on the seat and hoped that she would be able to get some peace and quiet at the inn and be able to soak in the delicious hot springs they had to offer.

It was hell. There were reporters everywhere and there was nothing she could do about it.

All of them were wanting to speak to someone or the other and were in her way.

Left brow twitching in annoyance she sighed out.

 _Be calm Kagome._ She chanted. _Be calm._

Seeing an opening, with the speed she had reached in running with youkai she made it to the inside of the inn and headed to where she could hear people.

Her bag strapped, she walked down the corridor, the smell of food drifting to her nose and making her stomach grumble hungrily.

"Welcome, welcome!"

Sapphire eyes blinked in surprise at the jaunty and joyous welcome, coming to see a stout woman with the liveliness of someone half her age.

"Good Afternoon Ma'am," she smiled brightly. Just knowing she was in an inn that offered hot springs made her bad mood dissipate in a flash. "I have a reservation."

Brown eyes blinked languidly, before she smiled widely and nodded, "Yes, your brothers called not too long ago. I have one of the private springs already for you to use dearie."

Sighing in happiness she was almost bouncing in happiness.

Apparently Inuyasha and Kouga could put their differences to the side for a minute.

"Please!" She sighed out.

Following the stout woman who she learned was the hostess and owner, Hiroko Katsuki, down the corridors where she continued to chatter about the sights in her small hometown.

Finally arriving at the small room, where she was told that she would be occupying, she gave her the directions to the hot spring that would be available for her use, she left with a "Let us know if you need anything dearie!" closing the door behind her.

Getting her supplies, she left with an almost noticeable skip, and followed the directions that she had been given, or so she thought.

It wasn't long before she could feel the heat coming from the springs and quickly washing herself down she wrapped a towel around herself and walked to the spring that had a beautiful fountain in the middle of it.

"Ah," she sighed out gleefully. "Heaven."

Dropping the towel, she gingerly stepped into the spring, before she walked further in. Luckily for her short stature the pool was not too deep and rose to her hips.

Curious about the fountain, she walked towards it, and dipped her hand into it, before cupping her hands and raising the water to her chest.

She truly was in heaven.

"Vat is this?"

Freezing, she could only hold her breath.

 _Please, please be my imagination!_

"Are you verhaps lost little bird?"

Nope.

Definitely not her imagination.

Falling to hide herself, she quickly crab walked to the other side of the fountain.

"This is a private bath!" She yelled out, her face red from embarrassment than from the heat of the spring.

The splash of water made her impulsiveness get the best of her and she turned away from her hiding place and standing she glared at the intruder.

"Oi Pervert!" Pointing a finger at the figure sapphire eyes clashed with aqua colored eyes. "I said this was a private bath."

A muscular arm rose, slim fingers brushed silver bangs, making the body that was bare as she was, taunt her in taking a peek.

Which of course she could not deny.

Wide eyes took in the male in front of her. He was gorgeous. For her to say that, was something. She had been surrounded by youkai for half her life, and she had seen some beautiful specimens.

But for this _human_ male to be this gorgeous, she almost whimpered.

Shaking _those_ thoughts, she blushed when she noticed that she had been regarded in equal fervor.

Quickly her back to the man now behind her, she cleared her throat.

"I am sorry Miss," he sighed out. "This is the male's side of the springs."

"WHAT!?"

Hours later and she was still red.

It seemed even her sucky sense of direction from the feudal era, and years later, she was still stumbling into the things that only happened in books, movies, and mangas.

 _This kind of thing would definitely be in a manga._

Sitting in the small diner the inn offered, she pouted in embarrassment and ignored the searching gazes of both the owners.

It seemed that no one had found out about her misdirection.

"Is this seat taken?"

 _That accent!_

Lifting her head from her table she looked into aqua eyes. There was a small smile that made heat rise in her cheeks.

"N-no," murmured softly. "Have a seat."

Sitting down, he clasped his hands under his head, tilting it slightly in a somewhat canine way.

Something she totally had experience in.

"Have-"

"I wo-"

Both stopped, staring at one another.

Smiling he gestured for her to speak first.

Clearing her throat, she started again, "I would like to apologize to you. I have a lousy sense of direction, and I accused you of being a pervert. I hope we can begin again?"

Twiddling her fingers nervously, she peeked through her hair at the male in front of her.

Hearing a chuckle, she looked up in surprise.

"It is no problem Miss," his accent making her want to lean closer. "Ve all get lost once in awhile, especially vhen somewhere new."

" _Some more than others,_ " she half murmured.

Another chuckle escaped him.

"So," she began. "Can we forget about the incident then?"

He smiled and nodded, "Of course."

"Well then," extending her hand she sent the man a radiant smile. "I'm Kagome Higurashi, nice to meet you."

"Viktor Nikiforov," raising her hand to lips he murmured against her skin. "Pleasure to meet you."

Swallowing she tried to dispel the dryness of her mouth, "Ah."

Maybe Kouga and Inuyasha fighting wasn't wall that bad.

* * *

A/N:

Hey everyone, I am so sorry that I did not keep my promise of week long updates, I did almost make it though, I think I was only a day or two away from my mark. But alas life sometimes gets the best of us and we have to roll with its punches.

But still I apologize.

Thank you all for your patience and your continued support! ^.^

This is one of the requests I received so I hope that you enjoyed this one **_ShadowCrawlerCiel~!_**

I am still going to do the other request I received, so if you have any more go ahead and see me what you would like to see :))

Ja-ne my fellow fanfic readers and I send you all warm wishes and regards ~!


	35. Chapter 35: Stalker

**Installment Thirty-Three: Stalker**

* * *

 **The Mortal InstrumentsxInuyasha**

 **Jonathan Christopher (Sebastian) MorgensternxKagome**

* * *

"What are you?" the question made Kagome turn and face the young man behind her. She had been casually walking around New York, taking in the sights when _it_ had happened. Everything was different than that of her own homeland.

Well there were a few things that were similar apparently, one of which was now a small pile of ash on the ground. Thus she had not been aware of the presence of the male behind her until he had spoken. Which she knew could have gotten her killed if it had been a companion of Ashy.

"Hm," she stared into black, wholly black eyes. Taking him in she could tell that he was other. He had almost a youkai feel to him but it was overlapping his human side.

Hanyou?

No he had a different feel than that of her puppy eared ex.

"That should be my question," she quipped. "What exactly are you? Human? Demon? Hanyou?"

Black eyes narrowed dangerously at her. "I asked first."

Sapphire eyes blinked in skepticism, "What are we five?"

Slender lips turned down in to a pout before he gathered his composure. Cold eyes once more regarded the dark haired beauty.

"Seventeen."

"Ha?"

"I am seventeen."

"Ah. Same."

There was an awkward silence before she finally tired of it and continued on her path. No use standing around when she didn't know if Ashy had other companions that would come in search for him.

" _Where_ are you going?" the high handed way he talked to her only made her roll her eyes and ignore him. If there was one thing she had had enough of it was been talked down to and being ordered around. She was Kagome Higurashi, Shikon no Miko, defeater of Naraku the Vile, and ex-mate of Inuyasha no Taisho, she took no orders from anyone. Especially not some stranger.

"I am talking to you-" a large hand yanked on her arm and reflexes born from her time in the Feudal Era took over before she knew it. Using his own weight against him she threw him down on the ground in front of her.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me," her voice cold and serious made the boy's eyes in front of her widen in surprise before they narrowed down in speculation.

Knowing that gaze (she had seen it often enough in both the present and the past) she shook her head in disgust and continued on, ignoring the murmuring of the people around.

 _Great help they were._ She scoffed.

Spreading her aura out she felt that shifting presence following her every step.

Why did she always have to attract stalkers?

After ten minutes of continued stalking, her stalker finally got impatient enough to stroll next to her as opposed to behind her and began to ask her questions.

"You never did tell me what you are."

"Neither did you."

Silence.

"What was it exactly that you used to destroy that demon back there?"

"Power."

"Where is your stele?"

"I have no clue what you are talking about."

Once more silence.

"You didn't seem surprised by the demon back there."

"Mm."

"Not your first one then."

"Hn."

The turbulent feelings that rose at her monosyllabic answers made her want to smile but she pushed down the feeling.

"You have almost the same darkness it held," she said contemplating. "Why is that?"

Nothing, not even a murmur. It seemed that whatever she had killed was somehow related to the overwhelming feeling of youki that came from him was a result of them. Shrugging her shoulders, she turned in to a small diner.

Her stomach was grumbling angrily at her.

It was best to feed the beast first before going in to philosophical thoughts and talks.

"You hungry?"

The blond next to her was silent for so long she almost thought he had turned and left. Probing she felt his fluctuating aura, peeking at him she saw his undisguised disgusted sneer at the small diner they were in.

Figured he would be a snob.

Shaking she her head she followed after the waitress. The atmosphere was calm and the music coming from the speakers crooned about love and heartbreak in a husky twang. It seemed to be more of an older people establishment, but it called to her.

Sitting down she ignored the blonde and instead focused on the menu that had been handed to her. Everything on it seemed so appetizing that she couldn't quite decide what to get.

"Are you serious about eating in place like this?"

The disbelieving tone had her lifting her head over the menu, "Ah. I'm hungry and I want to eat something greasy. This seemed like the perfect place."

Looking over the food choices once more she decided on a hamburger and fries. There was nothing like a deluxe American burger the beast she called stomach.

"There are better places than this we can go to."

"Are you asking me out?" her lips turned in to a sly teasing smile, twinkling sapphire eyes looked in to intense black eyes. For a moment those eyes widened while a rosy flush spread across pale cheeks.

Composing himself he drawled, "Of course not. I would just prefer for my questions to be answered before you expire from the grease filled air here."

Lifting her eyebrow, she looked at him for a moment before flagging down the waitress.

It seemed to her that her and this boy would not be separating any time soon, but Kagome was nothing if not stubborn and she would see to it that he wished he had never stumbled onto her and leave her the hell alone, leave her to enjoy the small peace she could get.

There was nothing that she was not best at than to get under the skin of 'holier-than-thou' beings. And quite proud she was of it too!

Unfortunately for her Sebastian Morgenstern was nothing but tenacious in acquiring what he wanted and it seemed his curiosity over the blue eyed beauty in front of him had captured his attention more thoroughly than anything before had.

She was never to know the havoc she would unleash in the Shadowhunter world and all because of a simple meeting.

* * *

 **A/N:** Hello my dear readers !~

I have prepared another update:))

This was inspired by a short clip I saw of Shadowhunters (which I hope I will be able to start watching soon~) and wouldn't leave my head!

So I hope you all enjoy.

I would like to send out lots and lots of virtual hugs to:

 **kakashixangela**

 **Deadpool-girl**

 **Chibiabyss**

 **Tinas86Roses**

Thank for taking the time to review you don't know how much it means to me !~

:DD


	36. Chapter 36: First Impressions

**Installment Thirty-Four: First Impressions**

* * *

 **HPxIY**

 **SiriusxKagome**

 **Continued from We Are One**

* * *

Hand clasped tightly, Kagome and Sirius walked towards the meeting place he had set up to meet his friends. She wasn't sure exactly where they were going though. He hadn't said much except that it was a place that they frequented and since he had told her before his reassurance, she had been too nervous about the meeting to ask any more questions.

So it was this that she focused on; all the things happening around her instead of where they were going. They were finally in the Wizarding world, or Diagon Alley as her Kuro, her shifter, had told her when they stepped through the cloaked this world from the ningen (muggles as Sirius had told her).

Sirius had of course been surprised to know that she could easily see through and did not need a wand to step forward as he did. She had been on the other side of before she noticed that her shifter had been still been in the muggle world.

"Is it like anything you ever imagined?" his curious voice brought her attention from the robed clad figures back to him, where he was blending in with the crowd around them.

"It's not," she whispered in wonder. "It's marvelous Sirius. There are so many different things around."

The proud lift of his chin made her (softly) jab him on his sides. He could be so prideful sometimes.

"I promise after our meeting we'll explore more," the soft look in his eyes made her lean against him, where they garnered a few odd looks here and there. Which they of course ignored.

"Hm."

Cocooned in their own world they hardly noticed when they arrived in a seemingly run down bar (restaurant?), she wasn't completely sure, and entered where the sudden dimness of the establishment had her blinking. Holding tightly on to Sirius while they continued on inside, she let him lead her.

Further in the back of the room there was a circular table where there were already three people present and steadily looking at them. While her boyfriend had no problem with the steady stares she could feel the nerves that had calmed some, rise once more.

"Mates. Lilly."

The red head next the bespeckaled male gave a small but sincere smile, while the other two continued on with a more serious mien.

"Padfoot," the ragged male husky tone made her look more closely to the scarred male. He seemed to hold himself tensely since her arrival, something that the other two males of the table were quick to take note of. "What is going on?"

Sirius tilted his head questiongly. The quirky smile looked insincere and obviously caught the attention of all those in the table. "What do you mean mate? I told you I had someone I wanted to introduce to you all. Speaking of which where is Peter?"

There was silence for a moment before she noticed the red head send a jab to the bespeckaled male that had him flinching.

"Where are our manners," she exclaimed, ignoring the grumbling of her neighbor. "Why don't the two of you sit down. We haven't ordered anything yet so we could all order together."

Grey looked down on to blue as his eyes seemed to ask if it was okay with her. A tender and sweet smile directed at him, made him send one in return, understanding in that small glance.

The trio on the table looked on in surprise. They had never seen their (flirt of a) friend be so tender and doting on the opposite sex. It seemed that their friend had been hiding more than his whereabouts of his time in the muggle world.

Allowing Kagome to slide in first he sat on the end and grabbed her hand when they had settled in.

"So?" he asked once they were set. "Wormtail?"

The scarred man gave a slight cough, "He had some things to do so was unable to meet up with us."

If there was something that Kagome knew very well, it was when excuses where being made. It seemed that there was more to this meeting than what she had been lead to believe. But knowing the love her shifter had for her, she knew he would never do anything that would bring harm to her.

"Hm," he murmured seeming to be lost in his thoughts before he cleared his throat. "Ah, well. Like you know I've called you all so that you could meet someone. Lilly, James, Remus, meet Kagome Higurashi. Kagome, love, I'd like you to meet my best mates; Remus Lupin, James Potter and Lilly Evans, James' fiancé."

With the small amount of space in front of her she gave a graceful bow, "Pleasure to meet all of you."

"Higurashi?" Lilly murmured. "Is that Japanese?"

"Hm," Kagome agreed, a small smile on her lips directed at the red head. "I'm from Tokyo."

"Ah," the excitement in Lilly's eyes was evidenced by all there on the table. "Is it true that the Wizards there are taught by real life demons?"

Blue eyes blinked in surprise. Who knew the Japanese actually had Wizards too?

"I wouldn't be able to say," she murmured apologetically. "Kuro-kun was actually the first wizard I had met before. Well, that I know of."

The three on the other side of them were quick to glance around the area to see if there was anybody listening to their conversation before two threw disbelieving glares at the man next to her and one was looking curiously at them.

"Are you serious? Padoot you can't bring _her_ -"

"What were you thinking? If the Magistrate find out about this do you know-"

"Who's Kuro-kun?"

The sudden onslaught of questions had Kagome leaning away from the rising auras that surrounded her, making her wince and lean on to Sirius. I guess that answered her question. Those with magic did have more presence in a group than when they were alone. Strange since she had felt fine on the entire way here. Could it be that it was an unconscious way of projecting a barrier?

"Kagome?" the worried tone of her shifter made her raise her head from behind him where she had unconsciously hidden away from the bombardment of rising tensions.

"I'm fine," she whispered out. Shaking her head, she sent him a small smile. "It was just sudden is all. Haven't been pushed that hard for a while."

His hand cupped her cheek, reassuring himself that she was indeed alright, "If you're sure."

"Mm."

The small puff of his relieved sigh made her relax against him once more, before turning to the others.

Remus was once more holding himself tightly but this time there was almost a pained grimace on his face.

Slender brows furrowed. Only he seemed to be reacting to the increase of her powers, the other three in the table seemed to be relaxing, as most were wont to do when she projected.

Well there were a few exceptions.

Searching his aura, which she really didn't like doing since felt like she was invading someone's personal space, she noticed the conflicting presence in him. Was he being possessed?

Reaching over she grabbed his hand, ignoring the stunned glances around them, and the harsh growl that escaped the male whose hand she was grabbing.

Prodding harder she felt the tangible control he had on the beast that was burrowed deep in him.

 _Werewolf._

Her mind supplied. Eyes unfocused she delved deeper. It was almost like an infection that traveled through him. She was completely in tune to his very body, the way the beast was gnashing its teeth in the cage it was placed in, where he was only ever allowed to come out when it was the strongest. The red eyes of the beast looked deeply in to her before they closed when she flared her aura at it.

The sounded of a pained whimper brought her out her self-hypnosis, making her yanking her out causing a sense of whiplash. Sagging she heard harsh gasping.

"Sorry. I'm so sorry."

Apology after apology tumbled out of her mouth and finally when it was too much for her, she welcomed the rising darkness that overcame her.

And she knew no more.

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank everyone who reviewed I am so happy that even with my sporadic updating there still readers out there who read my story!~

I know there some of my readers who want me to continue this as a story, and though I have been contemplating for now I think this will only be updated on here... sorry to disappoint. :((

 ** kakashixangela: Omg!** I know what you mean, I was totally rooting for sebastianxclary too...even with them being siblings there was just **soooo** much chemistry there!

&& I also think you're right campbellxcollins were perfect for Mortal Instruments but yeah I wanted him to be a bit more buff you know? I was also skeptical about collins since she didnt have the ginger hair that was part of Clary you know? I still haven't seen Shadowhunters so I cant say who is better but I think it's the actors make the movie so I cant really opine on who was best or not you know?

We will totally have to discuss this a whole lot later on ;))


	37. Chapter 37: Graceful

**Installment Thirty-Five: Graceful**

* * *

 **Yuri!On IcexIY**

 **KagomexYuuri**

* * *

Sighing out she gave a final stretch, pulling herself straight, she looked at ballet studio that was still open as a favor to her. Or actually as a favor to the owners of the Yu-topia Katsuki Inn.

Centering herself she went through her old ballet forms, before integrating some of the moves she had learned from training. A dance that had begun as free and graceful, was still that but now held a dangerous undertone, deadly.

By the end of her forms, sweat was gliding down her neck, trailing a path to her chest. Panting she relaxed her muscles, letting the balls of her feet touch the ground.

The sound of the clapping brought her attention swiftly to the entrance where a young male, roughly the same age as her, stood staring fixedly at her.

"Wow," he sighed out, his cheeks turning slightly red from her continued stare. "I'm sorry I was just looking for Minako-san. I-I didn't mean to stare or anything!"

Laughing she nodded, "It's alright. You surprised me is all. Okukawa-san did not mention that someone would drop by."

Shaking his head to and fro, shaggy bangs following, "No, I didn't tell her I would be coming."

"Ah."

Grabbing the towel, she had brought specifically to refresh herself, she missed the renewal of the flush that rose in the man behind her.

Tight leggings showcased strong graceful legs, and the midriff tank showed off a sculpted curvy figure that would raise the blood pressure of any male.

Including one whose only passion so far had been three things.

Pork Cutlet.

Skating.

Of course with no doubt Viktor Nikiforov.

Red stained his face even more with that last thought.

"Excuse me? "The soft voice of the female in Minako's studio broke through his thoughts. "Are you okay? You're looking a little flush."

Kagome's brow pinched in worry for the as of yet unknown man. "I think that you may have a fever."

"N-no. I'm fine, it was just the cold wind. Hahaha." Red rose once more belying his statement.

"Hm."

An awkward silence filled the space between them, before Kagome sent him a small smile, "I'm Kagome Higurashi."

"Oh! Yuuri Katsuki." Both bowed before they broke into soft laughter.

"Well Katsuki-san," she finally let out. "I have to ask. Are you by chance related to the owners of the Yu-topia Hot Springs?"

Blinking in surprise he nodded.

"You are so lucky!"

Brown eyes widened at the joyous look on Higurashi's face.

"Your hot springs are simply divine!~"

Her eyes glazed over for a second before she brought herself back.

"Your family's pork cutlet is delicious too," she said a bit sheepishly. After the fiasco with Nikiforov-san and their subsequent friendship, she had stuffed her face with their popular dish of pork cutlet.

Nikiforov-san had simply laughed before he too ate until they both fell asleep in the middle of the dining room. When they had finally roused themselves, each had left for their individual rooms with promises of getting to know more of one another at a later time.

But the next day she had felt as if her body were renegading from her bout of 'stuff-your-face-until-you-puke' and she had run for a few miles before she noticed that that wasn't all that helpful.

Thus her venture in Minako's ballet studio.

Gathering her things, she made her way back to Katsuki-san, who was looking a bit glassy eyed.

"Katsuki-san?" tilting her head questioningly she said, "Are you heading back to the Inn? If you are we can go back together."

Nodding, Yuuri opened the door for her, "Yes. I think Minako-san will probably be there."

Turning she locked up with the key she had been handed, and walked alongside the young male.

"So Katsuki-san," she began. "Do you dance then?"

Yuuri turned in surprise he denied being a dancer.

Maybe feeling the question or the pause in his answer, she continued, "You have a graceful air about you, and you walk with a light step."

Walking, she didn't notice that Katsuki-san had stopped walking for a while longer, not until he heard a small chuckle behind her.

Shocked she turned to look at the young male.

"Hm?"

"Graceful?" finally over his bout of laughter, he looked morose. "Me?"

Looking more closely at him, she could see how his aura fluctuate wildly, before turning a dark purple.

Walking back to Katsuki she stopped in front of him, before she threw her arms around him and tugged him to her.

"Hey now," she whispered. "There's no need to second guess yourself, you know."

Leaning back, she stared seriously into brown orbs, "I have been around some of the most graceful of people and you definitely have it. Doesn't matter that you doubt it, your body reacts as if you were a dancer and have light feet. Trust that your routines or practices, whatever it is you do, is something you are so passionate about that it comes naturally to you when you don't actively think about it."

It seemed that something she said had helped him in some way since the darkened aura that had surrounded him, lightened considerably.

"Thank you Higurashi-san."

"None of that, call me Kagome." Letting him go, she smiled, "And it's no problem...Yuuri-kun."

Once more for what seemed like the hundredth time that night, he blushed.

"Kagome-chan," the blush spread furiously. "Would you like to share a plate of pork cutlet?"

The bright smile she sent him, made his heart pounded a little harder.

"Yes!"

Grabbing his hand, she tugged him along.

"With some sake to go alongside it ne?"

Tripping on air, he could only shake his head.

Who would have thought she would be a drinker like Minako?

* * *

 **A/N:** I got nothing...except to thank everyone who is reading my story! A thousand thanks:))

 **Bunny W.K.:** Omg!~ I was over the moon with joy when I saw each review you left me. I loved each and everyone of your stories! I apologize that _I_ that have not reviewed each one, but when I read from Fanfic I usually do it in my phone and it soo slow to post the review. I will (hopefully soon) remedy that! As for when the HP timelines are... to tell you the truth they are really just things that popped into my head and would not leave me alone, so I couldn't say I followed any. I sincerely apologize for my lack of attention on that. T~T Thank you so much for your reviews though! They totally made my sucky day a bright and lovely one :))

This concludes my **AN** so with this I say,

Ja-Ne my lovely readers!~


	38. Chapter 38: Not A Date!

**Installment Thirty-Six: Not A Date!**

* * *

 **IYXSkip Beat**

 **KagomexReino**

* * *

 **Cont'd from 'Attraction' (Ch.15)**

* * *

Since their fateful meeting there was no reprieve. It seemed that _he_ always knew where she was. She simply didn't know _how_.

Traveling as she did, she could not simply say it was a coincidence, so she finally gave up. After half a year she finally agreed.

A date. She had a freakin' date with the lead singer of Vie Ghoul.

Not that either one of them called it that. There was no way she would have ever agreed to this if it hadn't been for the feeling of eyes on her at all times, (even while she was bathing she could somehow feel the piercing gaze of those violet _knowing_ eyes), so as to finally have some breathing room and could get _some_ work done she allowed the singer to take her out.

So here she was in a strapless frilly purple dress with black lace that brought the darker shades of her eyes and matched her companions' current outfit.

It was a mystery how all her clothes had disappeared and only this dress, which had never seen in her life before, arrived at her home.

Not.

Once she knew where her 'supposed' older brother got to, (weren't older brothers supposed to be protective and not allow 'bad boys' from even getting near their little sisters?), there were would be one less red kitsune. Well unless she could think of the perfect revenge.

Alas back to the present.

It was silent. Nobody in the unnecessarily large car had yet to say anything. Which, dare she say it, was almost comforting. Except she could feel the curiosity of _his_ other companions.

"Ne, ne," one them started, _still_ looking at her. "Reino-kun who is she?"

Right eye twitching she continued to look out the window.

"Is she you know," he leaned a bit forward hand side covering his mouth as if imparting some grave secret. "A _ghost._ "

Which he obviously failed at seeing that she had of course heard.

Sapphire eyes closed.

 _Why? Why did she always have to attract the weirdos?_

"Kagome," _he_ said. "She is alive, and is following me today."

Angrily twitching she quickly turned and before they could follow her movements she grabbed hold of an ashy strand and pulled, "Oi! Who is following who!?"

A tingling sensation ran through her from his 'powers' jolting her in to letting go. Huffing she turned away.

There was definitely something weird about that one.

"Ohhh," the three on the other side of the car murmured together. The blond next to _him_ only blinked languidly before looking at the lead with a questioning look.

"She gets angrily easily."

Mouth setting in to an angry line, that really only made her look cute, they all continued to stare at her.

"Well," after a curious smile the blond stretched out a hand. "Nice to meet you Kagome-chan."

Seeing that he was being amicable and polite she ignored his familiarity, and stretched out her hand. Not that he could have used her surname seeing as _he_ had been _way_ too familiar since their first unfortunate meeting and only used her first name.

Sometimes she even wondered if her remembered it.

He took it and before everyone in the car he lifted it to his lips, placing a kiss on it.

Rolling her eyes, "Charmed. What's your name?"

Hazel eyes looked on at her in amusement, "Miroku."

Promptly chocking on air she turned to take a closer look at the blonde. Figured that there would be another sweet talking Miroku around her.

Feeling the piercing gaze of the ashy haired lead singer she turned to the others, raising a questioning brow.

A curious and very energetic male bounced towards them, "I'm Dasuku. That's Shizuru and Kiyora. Hey Reino-kun does this mean you're not interested in the fake angel?"

Blinking she turned to the other two who apparently satisfied with the introductions also turned to stare intensely at the male next to her.

"Fake angel?" Blue eyes turned to look at Reino, a brow raised.

Seeing that he held the attention of everyone in the car, he knew he would have to answer.

"The fake angel is an actress that stared in a rival's PV."

Silence greeted his statement, all eyes still on him. If he were any other man he would have sighed and pinched his nose in exasperation.

"And?" the tinkling voice of his miko made him turn to look at her. Blue ocean eyes looked at him in curiosity. It was something he had discovered early on about her. She was more inquisitive than any other person he had known, and he had known quite a few. Dead sure, but that did not derive from their true natures.

"She has a guard dog that will not allow me near," he said turning away from wide eyes. "Darkness shrouds that one."

"Oh?" the interested tone in her voice made him take a peek at her, pink plumb lips were pursued thoughtfully. "I'd like to meet him and this 'fake angel'."

The rest of the Vie Ghoul looked at each of them, as if enjoying a good tennis match.

Their leader, the one who could have any female he wanted, dead or alive, was pursuing a girl who was more interested in her rival for his affections than he himself.

The girl that their leader had finally admitted to enjoying the company of (his side glances and the manner in which he actually allowed another other than Miroku to be near him was a glaring sign of it!) only occasionally gave him a glance and was more interested in a person who could possibly be in the way of her having a relationship with a famous singer.

 _What kind of girl is this?_

This was a thought that ran through three of the members of Vie Ghoul, while a blonde brown eyed made could only smile on in amusement and enjoy the ride. It was not often their leader was thrown off his game.

"Hn." Turning his head away from him, he was jolted from his thoughts, i.e. his pouting, by his miko nudging him on the arm with her elbow.

"Oi," she said grabbing his attention once more. "Don't be that way. You know I was going to get interested."

Reluctantly he nodded, after getting to know her, he knew she was of a curious nature and when something got into her head she did not leave it until she was sufficiently enough satisfied.

It was also one of the reasons that she was where she was now, she had been curious about the way she could feel him when he was nowhere near her.

Of course he wasn't going to let her know his secrets. There was still more that needed to be done to have her ensnared in his web.

"So?" her voice brought him back to the present.

"Hn?"

Sighing she blinked, before she gave him a blanked face. "The guard dog? The fake angel? When will we meet them? I have to leave for a couple months in a few weeks."

Lips once more pursued, in a pout, though he would deny it. it was another reason he had asked her join them that day. She was going out of town and he wouldn't be able to follow her this time as he would have to be recording some new songs. With his competitive rise caused by Sho Fuwa he actually now had to focus on working hard.

A look of disgust flashed briefly across his face before focusing on his miko.

"Before you leave," he finally let out. "I will see what we can do."

A wide smile brightened the car and once more, unfortunately, caught the attention of all his band members.

"Okay," sighing contently before turning to give him a deep stare. "It's still not a date though!"

Well at least they had a chance for another meeting before he tried to convince to go on another nondate when she came back from her trip.

Turning away from everyone he gave a small smirk.

Yes, maybe being in the presence of _that_ one would be worth it to see what his little miko was capable of.

* * *

 **A/N: This is for:** **Youshouldn'tneedtoknow & ****Deadpool-girl.**

 **Hope this was good for you both!~**

 **Thank you for everyone who has reviewed I am almost at my 200 mark review it's soo exciting! \|^.^|/**


	39. Chapter 39: Miko Hero Or-

Installment Thirty-Seven: Miko Hero or Would that be Therapist?

* * *

AvengersxIY

ThorxKagome

* * *

Being a superhero was something that she had never expected to grow up and be. Sure her father had been a hero, being a cop and going uncover in very dangerous secretive operations was a guarantee to be a hero, but she herself had maybe thought she would end up maybe being a nurse a teacher, something that would not necessarily put her in harm's way.

Or even in a God's path.

"Lady Priestess!"

Such as where she was now.

" _Why did I agree to come to the states again?"_ she murmured in her native tongue.

In an agreement with foreign delegates as a way to have something that would work against the Gods, more to the point against a certain dark haired trickster, her country had revealed to its allies that there was a way to prevent what had occurred in New York a few years ago from ever occurring again.

Her nation, more than that her family, were proud to have her be in charge of two Gods who seemed to enjoy the mortal realm. Well at least one of them.

"Yes Thor-kami-san?"

Turning she saw the blond God casually dressed in dark fitted pants and a grey shirt that showed that he really was a God amongst men.

"Lady Priestess," taking her hand he gripped it tightly, but ever so gently, knowing his strength could harm the fragile female in his grasp. "Man of Iron has told me that you have not yet ventured out to explore this city."

Blinking she could only think why Tony Stark would tell the God something as inconsequential as her not going out and 'exploring' the Grand Apple.

"I've told you, you can call me Kagome Thor-Kami-san. But Yes," she finally let out. "I have been trying to help your brother overcome some of his more serious issues and have not yet been able to go out and see more of this city."

Which was another thing she never thought she would ever have to do either.

Be a psychiatrist to the God of Trickery and Mischief.

Then again apparently having raised a nine tailed trickster allowed her more of an insight on someone who thrived on the word Mischievous.

"I could not do that Lady Priestess."

"Hm," his face morphed from joyous young male to worried elder brother in a blink of an eye. Something that greatly surprised her since she had not seen him as anything than a bright and amicable, as well as quite rowdy, male. "How is my brother fairing?"

Sighing she thought back on the various sessions she had had so far with the dark haired male. So far he had been more of a mix between a ramen deprived Inuyasha, a Tetsusaiga seeking Sesshomaru, and a jewel obsessed Naraku. Not the best of situations. At all.

If she weren't being paid the double of her usual income she would have handed the pouting God to the Black Widow than having to deal with him.

"He is improving Thor-kami-san."

Finally freeing her hand she crossed them over her chest, "Was there something that you needed? I have to speak to some of my superiors."

Sky blue eyes blinked languidly before a large smile spread across a chiseled face, "Lady Priestess why do we not explore this city together? I myself have not seen all the amazing things Midgard has to offer!"

His joyous zest for life contagious, and not being able to help herself she smiled, nodding, "I suppose that would be alright. It is not urgent anyway."

Offering his arm, she put hers through his, and allowed him to lead her out of the (somewhat) official HQ of the Avengers. "This is amazing news Lady Priestess, we will be partaking of what you call a date yes? Man of Iron said we would now be able to 'make out' whenever we wish."

Tripping on air Kagome felt herself cheeks flush as she continued to hear all that Tony soon-to-be-dead Stark had told the (somewhat) innocent God what was allowed to be done on a date.

Seeing that Tony was the instigator of everything she ignored the impulse to slap the God next to her for some of the things he said.

She had known Tony was a pervert (everyone to the moon and back did!) but did he really think she would be convinced to have sex in middle of Times Square.

 _You are so dead Tony Stark!_

* * *

 **A/N:** This is for Deadpool-Girl. Hope this was good!~

Thank you so much for all the reviews:

 **Fallingyuki**

 **Tina86Roses**

 **Kakashixangela**

 **deadpool-girl**

 **youshouldntneedtoknow**

 **ame to ai**

 **& & thank you to everyone who fav'd and/or followed!~**

 **Until next time minna~**


	40. Chapter 40: Answered Questions

Installment Thirty-Eight: Answered Questions

* * *

Fifty ShadesxIY

Christian GreyxKagome

* * *

Their meeting in the café that day after their fateful introduction lead to more meetings, and even more meetings. Well she would have liked to call them dates, but Christian had yet to make a tangible move. Which confused her if they were indeed exclusive, dating or just friends.

That was not to say that he had not _shown_ that he was interested. The fleeting heated looks he threw her, the casual yet lingering touches when he helped her to her seat at a restaurant or into his car, helping her put on her coat. There were times that she could _feel_ the glances he gave her when she was not looking at him. Not to mention when male population would get too close for comfort or when a researcher or visitor would go to the Seattle Museum and would only request her specifically, there was a tangible annoyed feel surrounding him when would 'scare' them off, he spoke of or asked about it.

It was not too strange for her when he would somehow know about that, she was pretty used to the way of youkai so she didn't hold it _too_ against him. Sometimes she would just raise a brow at him before convincing him to take her out to eat. This was of course something she had learned he loved to do, look out for her food intake and of course her health.

That warmth feeling spread through her, he really was quite the gentleman, something that had been scarce in her life.

"Are you ready Ms. Higurashi?" The voice of Christian's most favored employee, she would even go far as say his closest confidant, Taylor, was standing in front of her. Blinking she broke out of her reverie and looked around the empty lobby of her hotel room.

Nodding she stood, shaking out the wrinkles she could have gotten on her clothes. "I've told you to call me Kagome, Taylor." She chided him softly, giving him a slight pout.

A small almost unnoticeable smile made its way on to his usually stern face, "Yes Ms. Kagome."

Laughing softly, she nodded happily. "Is Christian waiting for us in the car?"

"No," the serious mien that was his norm made its way back. "He is waiting for us in Escala."

Once more blinking she looked towards the man leading her to the car. There was something in his voice that made worry rise in her.

"Everything is okay, right Taylor?" fine brows furrowed in anxiousness, the blue eyes shining in clear worry.

Maybe seeing that her mind was jumping to very somber conclusions, he stopped and gave her his undivided attention. "Everything is alright Ms. Kagome. He was just catching up on some paperwork and wanted to have a night in with you."

Searching for something, anything that would say he was lying, she finally nodded at having seen nothing but honesty.

"Okay," she sighed. Tentatively she patted his arm. "Thank you Taylor."

And so once more they continued with their walk to the car. The tense moment forgotten.

It was beautiful. The sight that Christian looked upon on a daily basis was truly wonderful. The beauty of the city made her breath catch.

"Do you like the view?" The smooth voice of her love interest had her turning her head to look at the man who was next to her. For a moment it was almost like déjà vu. They had met the same way so many months ago.

A smile curled on her lips, "It's a very beautiful sight."

A small 'Hm' left him, before they both just enjoyed the comfortable silence between them.

"I have asked that dinner be prepared," his quiet voice began. "Would you accompany me?"

A slim hand was presented to her, the gesture was something out of the norm, seeing as he usually grabbed her hand or arm.

Stretching her hand, she grabbed hold of his, feeling that warm feeling again. Hand in hand they walked to his dining room, where the table was set, one plate in each end of the table. Her brows crinkled in confusion. She never did understand why if there were only two diners they had to be spaced so far. Sighing she allowed it this one time, but knew she would bring it up sooner or later of this unnecessary space between them.

It was until they had finished a delicious meal, that she began to see a contemplative look on Christian's face. It was of course not out of the norm for him, he always seemed to be multitasking, something she admired in him since he was always somehow attentive to her needs even while his mind was racing a thousand miles an hour on something or the other.

"Is something the matter Christian?" she finally said. The atmosphere that had once been companionable and tranquil was now filled with a weary and almost dreary silence.

"Before I met you," he began his voice strong and yet subdued. "I was in a relationship with another young woman."

Steel eyes looked into deep blue, seeing nothing but attentiveness and understanding. Noticing this he continued on, hoping, that she would not leave him.

"Before her I was with others," steepling his fingers under his chin he continued on. "They were not necessarily relationships. More or less contracts both parties consented to."

Blinking Kagome tried to see where he could be going with this only nodded.

"All these females were submissives."

The silence between them was deafening.

 _Submissives?_ _As in the whole S &M thing? _Kagome only continued to look at Christian, confused at the entire conversation. _What in the world is this about?_

Breathing in she asked what was really on her mind, "What is this about Christian?"

"I want you to know that I am a Dom," he finally let out. He was usually more controlled, more refined in his wants, but since his break up with Anastacia, he felt that if he ruined one more relationship, there would be no way that he would ever have anything 'normal' in life. All he would have would be contracted subs, and having been opened up to the way everyday relationships worked he could honestly say that he was more willing than he had ever been to trying it once more.

His chance came in the Museum Curator, Kagome Higurashi. An exotic looking woman who was able to capture his attention in only one meeting. Her poise, her intelligence, the way she could calm the raging emotions that always lay rampant there beneath his skin, a young woman who never once hesitated to say her thoughts on any one matter.

She was everything he had never known he needed.

"I want you to finally know who I am and if you would like to be with someone such as I."

 _Wow. Simply wow._

This was somewhat awkward.

She really never thought she would have to discuss her sex life, which was nonexistent up till that point, and really the only other person she had been intimate with had been a silver haired hanyou who was more intune with his instincts than any other person she knew, except maybe his older half-brother, but she couldn't be one hundred percent on that.

Clearing her throat, she tried to put into words her thoughts, "Christian, I have up to now only been with one man. He was my first everything. So I can't assure you that I know everything about your sexual proclivities, but what I can assure you of, is that I am no stranger to pain. Or to a lover with a rougher than normal love. I was not hesitant with him and I would not turn you away for being who you are and telling me about it."

Sighing she stood and walked over to the still body of Christian, breathing deeply she did the one thing that never in her life she thought she would once more do, she put her fate in the hands of someone else, she once more let herself be taken care of in a way that she had not even let Inuyasha do.

Kneeling by his feet, she put her head on his knees, having encountered his phobia of being touched without his consent.

"I trust you Christian, and after getting to know you, I can say that if in order to be able to be with you we would have to be in a D/s relationship I do not really mind."

Hand shaking in disbelief, in wonder, Christian slowly ran his hand through the dark locks that lay on his lap.

No one had ever accepted him that way she had, with no questions asked.

"But," of course she wouldn't, why would anyone really accept him. "I would like if out of the bedroom we could be who we have been. I enjoy our talks, our ventures, and everything. I wouldn't want that to change."

"What?"

Moving her head away from his wonderful fingers she looked in to his eyes, "I like the way we are. I wouldn't change these past few months for anything. I also know that with the way you have been tiptoeing around that this is something that was holding you back, but from now on I would like you to be you. I've greatly enjoyed being with you."

Slim finger ghosted across plump lips, "I wouldn't change these last few months either Kagome."

Heat that she had not felt in so many years rose in her, so rising a bit she looked into those steel eyes, eyes that had softened, that had opened up in a way they never had before, made her act on her desires.

Grey eyes widened in surprise, plump lips crashes in to his, dragging him down a path of no return.

* * *

 **A/N:** Wow simply wow, I am about 31 reviews away from 200, this is so exciting!~

When I started this story I never really thought it would come this far, but I am so happy it has.

&& this is all thanks to each and every person who has reviewed, I sincerely bow in appreciation.

I truly hope you all enjoyed this continuation from 'Keep You on Your Toes,' I kind of got inspired by Fifty Shades Darker trailers they have been showing, lolz.

I have actually been thinking of doing a NSFW...but with not allowing _those_ , I'm not sure if I should. IDK yet.

Another thing that has been on my mind lately is if I should do something for the holiday coming up.

Yes for the dreaded (for us singles out there!) Valentine's day...

What do you my readers think?

So that is my A/N for the day.

Can't wait to hear from all of you,

Ja-ne!~


	41. Chapter 41: Wolf No More

**Installment Thirty-Nine: Wolf No More**

* * *

 **IYxHP**

 **Sirius BlackxKagome**

* * *

 _Speech_ _ **-**_ **Kagome speaking in her native tongue & Sirius responding back**

The intense feeling of pressure and pain in her head was all she knew in that moment. Her fingers pressed on to her closed lids hoping to alleviate it, but alas all she succeeded in doing was have someone shout at her.

"Kagome!"

Wincing she could only whimper at the echoing shout resounding in her head.

" _Sirius_!"

Slowly breathing in, she let her powers do their work on healing the intense pain in her head. It wasn't but a few seconds later where she finally let out a sigh of relief of being pain free. Her hands came down and warily she opened her eyes.

The first thing she saw was the intense grey, worried and relieved eyes of her boyfriend, whose nose was almost touching hers by how close he was to her.

" _Kuro-kun_?" Blinking owlishly, she continued to stare at him. " _What happened_?"

" _Oh Merlin Pet,_ " he sighed out, eyes closing tightly before opening just as quick. " _You gave me such a fright. You fainted in the pub and haven't woken up for almost twenty hours._ "

" _What?_ " Shocked she sat up, almost head butting Sirius in her haste, only his quick reflexes allowed him to move back before doing so.

Lean but strong hands pressed down on her shoulders, catching her attention.

" _Calm down Kagome,_ " his voice was deeper, and so serious that she couldn't help but pause the rioting thoughts running havoc on her mind.

" _Okay,_ " she sighed out. " _I'm calm._ "

Leaning in to him, breathing in the scent of mint and smoke that always seemed to surround him she calmed down. His hands that had been on her, went to her back to bring her forward, where those lithe arms crushed her into a close and tight embrace.

She spent precious moments in the comforting embrace of her love, before reality set in, in a small and awkward cough.

Moving away from Sirius, she turned to look at the sound of shuffling.

On the other side of the room (a room she had absolutely never been in and had all sorts of magical knick-knacks) were the friends that Sirius had taken her to meet.

"Hate to interrupt," unruly dark hair was further worsened when its owner raked his hand through them. "But none of us here really know what you're talking about mate."

A small blush rose to her cheeks when she realized she had reverted to her native tongue and basically ignored everyone in the room except for her shapeshifter.

"I sincerely apologize," giving a small bow in their direction. "It was not my intention to be so rude."

The red head, Lily if she remembered correctly, waved her hand, "It's quite alright. We would give you two more time if it weren't for us being worried about our friend."

Her brow tilted in a questioning manner. Blue eyes turned questiongly to her love.

"Sirius?"

"Ah," turning his gaze towards his friends it was clear he wasn't comfortable with what he had to say.

"Yours' and Moony's introduction was somewhat _shocking_."

A disbelieving snort followed by "That's the understatement of the year mate," went ignored by everyone else in the room.

Sapphire eyes closed in concentration, trying to focus on the last thing she could remember. It was hazy but still there. The need to help the scarred man in front of her, and to confirm that he was not possessed. It had been what her mind had jumped to after the way he had seemed to react to her powers.

The only ones to do so, so far had been those of youkai blood, and the ones who were 'dark.' She however knew that no matter what, every being alive had something 'dark' and tended to leave any that did not harm innocents in anyway alone.

This time though, something had compelled her to check over Sirius' friend/family.

Unexpectedly instead of encountering a simple case of possession she had encountered something new.

A werewolf.

Who knew that there could be something so youkai like and yet not.

It had been confusing, and thus as they were always wont to do without her say-so, her powers had reacted unconsciously.

Healing and repairing what had been so damaged in the man.

Or at least she hoped that's what had occurred.

"Is he-," opening her eyes she stared down at the sheet that had been covering her, before looking straight in to her Kuro-kun's eyes. "He's okay. Right?"

"As okay as he can be I suppose," All turned to the newly awoken male. There he stood somewhat groggy and dark shadows in his eyes, but what no one was expecting was the radiant smile that made him look younger and carefree.

Everyone blinked seemingly shocked that the friend all had been worried about was up and about, with a smile no less.

" _Moony!_ "

" _Remus._ "

All three friends exclaimed, two rushing to him and fussing over him in a mother hen sort of way.

Sirius seemed to almost to shake with the desire to go and see his friend but she supposed his worry over her didn't allow him to leave her side.

"Go," she whispered catching his attention only. She tilted her head towards the excited group. "I understand you know."

Grey eyes searched hers frantically, "Are you sure?"

"Ah," she smiled at him. "Of course."

Another searching gaze, finding something to his satisfaction he gave her a quick peck before walking, running really, to his friends and adding to the overall chaos.

A small grin lit her face. They truly were a close knit pack, and she could only hope that she could one day be as close to them as her old tachi had been.

Grey eyes looked over at her, sending her a quick wink.

But even if that didn't happen, she would always have her Kuro-kun and she couldn't want for anything else.

* * *

A/N: Here it is the next part of the SiriusxKagome one shots. I hope this makes up for the abrupt ending of the last one. I have more in mind for this pairing and actually have contemplating on doing maybe a ten chapter or so story with it...but I'm not sure.

Anyways on to other things:

Thank you to all reviews!~

Ame to Ai

Kakashixangela

Chicke

AngeEverLostInLife

Deadpool-girl

Sesshiesfangirl

CastieIris

Avelyn Rosewood: I am so thankful for your wonderful words, unfortunately I am not familiar with the series so sorry!^_^

&& Thank you for those that fav'd and/or followed my stories!~


	42. Chapter 42: Interesting Acquaintances-

**Installment Forty: Interesting Acquaintances, (Weird) New Friends**

* * *

 **Skip BeatxIY**

 **KagomexReino Cont'd**

* * *

Accompanying a musician to his recordings or anything really, was something that she was still not used to, no matter that she had been to them before.

Looking at Vie Ghoul singing she would admit, if only to herself, that they were good, and while Reino did not share the same passion as his fellow band members, he did have a wonderful voice that managed to capture her attention no matter how unwillingly it was.

It was a week before she had to leave for a trip to Mishima City, and with such a short time frame, Reino had decided on another day of accompanying him while he finished his tasks and from there they would move on to a place that was frequented by the 'fake angel' and the guard dog.

Where exactly that was, she had no clue. He had withheld any information and only told her what he wanted. Which was of course one thing that always got under her skin and lead her more often than not to fume and ignore him.

The opening and closing of the door brought her attention back to the present to see the band members coming out of the recording booth and heading to the couch where she was currently sitting on.

Before anyone could seat themselves next to her, Reino casually seated himself and leaned back, leg crossing over the other.

If there was one thing she would grudgingly admit to, it was that there was a sort of predator elegance that lined his form.

Blinking she looked at him questiongly, "Done?"

"Hm," he assented. "After the go head we can leave."

The eager puppy made his way towards them, almost bouncing in excitement, "where are we going Reino?"

The other two who always followed behind him also looked to their leader with the same question clear in their eyes.

"Kagome and I," he underlined "Are going to finish some business."

The dropping eyes of all three almost made her coo at them, they truly did remind her of adoring little puppies.

"Are you finally going to take Kagome to see the fake angel then?" Miroku's cool inquisitive voice made her turn her eyes towards him. The smirk on his face made her raise her brows in surprise. It seemed that there was something interesting about this fake angel that had caught his attention.

Nodding Reino made the notion that he was finished with the one hundred and one questions by turning his head away from all of them.

Rolling her eyes, she looked at the pouting puppies. "Oi."

Hearing her voice all four in front of her looked at her. "Since you've all been pretty decent to me, I guess I can bring you something from my trip."

Three of them looked wide eyed at her, Miroku only sent her a _knowing_ smile, before the more outspoken of them began to tell her all the things they would like.

Brow twitching, she could only scream.

 _I said something not the entire town!_

* * *

 _LME_.

Blinking she stared at the giant building that was in front of her. Glancing to the side she saw her companion languidly continuing on as if there was nothing wrong with them going into one of his rival's company's building.

Shrugging she followed after him, if he didn't care why should she?

The inside was professionally well done; with a luxurious undertone she would expect from any entertainment building.

Following behind her tour guide, the receptionist that looked to welcome them looked shocked for a moment at seeing _him_ before furiously blushing.

Rolling her eyes, she turned away from them and kept pace with her companion.

"Do you know where we are going?" she finally asked when they had been walking for longer than ten minutes.

"Yes," he sighed out. "She is simply running away from me."

Brows raised in disbelief.

 _What?_

Could it be the 'fake angel' could sense auras?

Her interest only grew as they lead down in to what could only be the lower level of the building.

Hopefully if they were discovered they wouldn't be in too much trouble.

Shippo nor Sesshomaru would be happy if they had to bail out of jail.

After a moment's pause, Reino finally came to a stop, causing her to almost bump in to him with his sudden lack of movement.

Crossing her arms, she looked around hoping to catch sight of this fake angel.

She could feel a tremulous aura but there was nothing special about it. Or at least not the way she imagined it would be for someone who could feel out for others.

There was a certain stubbornness and a hint of darkness but otherwise there was nothing else.

Pouting she sighed at seeing the lead singer just standing staring fixedly at the under the stairs.

"Oi," she finally sighed out. "Are you going to do something?"

Violet eyes looked at her peripherally, never taking his whole attention from his objective.

If she were any other person, or if he were, she was sure she would be rioting with jealousy. But then again they were who they were and if in anything else she didn't trust him, she knew he had _some_ type of code that would not allow him to pursue her the way he was if he truly would prefer to be with someone else.

 _Or at least torment someone else,_ she grumbled.

"I knew you would return demon," both blinked at the voice that came from the stairs. "It is why I prepared for this moment!"

Before her eyes an ungodly shade of pink made her eyes open wide before she closed them in pain.

"What is that?" rubbing her eyes, she could only be thankful that she was not wearing makeup or else it would have smudged everywhere from her vigorous rubbing. "Why?!"

"I apologize," the smooth unashamed voice of Reino made her finally stop rubbing her eyes to glare at him.

Angry that he had made her witness such a glaring color she grabbed hold of his jacket and when he was low enough grabbed a lock of ashy blond hair, "Ass! You totally don't mean that. You had plenty of time to warn me but did you? No! Don't think I'll forget this either!"

"Um…" the hesitant voice of the pink dressed girl made them both turn to face her, Reino with more difficultly due to still being in the miko's grasp.

Reaching up he tugged her hand and held on to it, with all her attention on Kyoko she hardly noticed the grip he had on her hand.

"Ano," Kyoko flicked her eyes from the demon in disguise to the beautiful girl that stood next to him. Though they had arrived together she wouldn't believe that this girl could be evil. Long raven hair fell in waves surrounding her in a dark halo, while the short ocean Lolita dress with graceful black ruffles made her too cute to be in accord with the demon. The color of the dress matched the dark eyes and made them glint the low lights of the base level of LME. "Are you okay Miss?"

Looking down she saw the hold the Beagle had on her and thought back to how he had held hostage her mini-me in exchange for V-day chocolates.

Topaz eyes glared angrily at the demon for holding the small girl in his grasp, if she had to guess she would say the female in front of her was even shorter than her.

 _Kyoko's Inner Mind Theater:_

 _The small female weakly struggled against the dark hold the demon had on her, making her even weaker with his evil taint. Liquid sapphire eyes looked up at Kyoko begging her to help her get away from the demon._

" _Tasukete kudasai…" the small whimper made up her mind._

 _End of Kyoko's Mind Theater._

"I will gladly get you away from the demon!" She yelled out determinedly.

Blue eyes blinked in confusion before turning inquisitively towards the male next to her.

Reino knowing the question his partner left unvoiced simply shrugged, "She has an imagination."

Somehow though that was an enough answer for Kagome.

 _Who knew she would meet stranger people than her adopted family by associating with this 'demon'?_

A small smile flitted across her face.

 _I guess there are worse things than making new (interesting) friends._

* * *

 **A/N:** My dear, dear readers I profoundly apologize for my lack of updating... Lately though my muse has left me hanging *le sigh* either that or she leaves me with tantalizing beginnings but my brain refuses to cooperate with the writing. I did promise a NSFW _if_ I received enough request  && alas I did! I will begin working on that no matter on my wayward muse ;)

Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, or fav'd you are what keeps me going!~

Hope you enjoyed this.

Ja-ne my lovely readers!~


	43. Chapter 43: Shocking Confession

**Installment Forty-One: Shocking Confession**

* * *

 **YYHxIY**

 **HieixKagome**

 **Cont'd from installment eight: Something more fun than training**

* * *

Having decided that it was time to visit her family in the ningenkai, she left a short note for her soon-to-be-mate, hoping that by not confronting him face to face she would not be held back.

It was understandable that her youkai friends would be worried about her, seeing that she was a legend in the Makai world and very sought after in a variety of ways, but she was not one that would stand being held back for fear of it. So it was with a tiny, _tiny_ , amount of guilt, that she went to her family's shrine with no one the wiser.

Of course this would have worked out better, if she had known that she had been followed to the border of the barrier.

So here she was now. At odds with ten other youkai surrounding her, and being on the receiving end of some very, very nasty BO.

How was it that the beings with the advanced olfactory senses were unaware of their stink?

"Well," the 'leader' said mockingly, sharp teeth with pieces of his last meal made her cringe in disgust. "If it isn't the Shikon no Miko, the most feared Miko in centuries."

"You know," she said pointing at her teeth. "You have a little something right there."

Opaque eyes blinked confusedly at her, "What?"

Huffing she let out, "If you want to make a whole evil gloating speech you really should check your teeth beforehand you know? It just doesn't make it so menacing when you have nasty gunk stuck in between your teeth."

His followers turned to look at their leader, one or two chuckling at the sight, while the other stared dumbfounded that their leader was not as immaculate as ever. Which really wasn't saying much seeing that they all were some of the most unimpressive youkai she had seen since she had first become aware of them five years ago.

A furious blush rose on the snake youkai's face at being humiliated in front of his men and with a spit filled yelled, "Kill her!" his men charged at her.

Having used the focus, they had turned to their leader to grab a branch from the ground, she charged it with her ki and used it as a replacement sword with some of the moves she had been taught by her fiery lover.

Having been trained by two of the most vicious youkai Makai had known she soon dispatched all, and with a grimace shook off the ashes that landed on her.

"I wish there was a freaking way to stop getting ashes on my hair," she huffed out, shaking her tresses and hoping she wouldn't be much longer before she got home and could taking a long hot bath.

Awareness jolted her back from her thoughts, only to see a portal opening and three beings being pushed out.

Standing at attention, she carefully gauged how strong the group was, praying that they wouldn't be too much for her to handle alone.

 _Hiei is going to kill me if I get even one scratch!_

And he would.

Leaving without any guards, or better yet without him, she would be put through hell for who knew how long if she was hurt in this skirmish.

"What the hell Botan?!" A dark haired male ( _is he a hanyou?_ ) yelled at the quickly disappearing portal, before seeming to be looking around the entire clearing the were in. "I thought you said there were going to a dozen mid ranked youkai trying to get!"

"Now, now Yusuke," a male figure with enviable scarlet hair said trying to calm the easily excitable male, something that reminded her of her own ready to fight puppy eared hanyou.

 _Maybe it's a hanyou trait?_ She mused to herself. _No, Jineji and Shiori were calm beings._

Rectifying her thought she thought back to the Shiori of now, _well Jineji at least._

So far they had yet to notice her, which was surprising considering that when one was in the Makai it was crucial to always be aware of your surroundings.

Turning her attention to the other male that had arrived with the other two, she rectified her previous thought.

Grey eyes stared directly in her sapphire ones, seemingly seeing something she could not.

"What are you?" the small sighed out sentence had the previous fighting duo stop at once and turn to their buddy and in turn look at the still figure across from them.

Canting her head to the side she only stared confusedly at the orange haired male. Could it be possible that he felt her purity?

It was usually difficult to feel what she was when she hid her presence from anyone with awareness, even youkai had a difficulty sensing her unless they knew her.

"Hey," she looked towards the dark haired (hanyou?) male she raised her eyebrow reminiscent to a certain daiyoukai. "What's a ningen doing in the Makai? Did the toddler even know about this?"

 _Toddler? Could he be talking of Prince Koenma?_ Thoughts circled around her head, making her remember the teammates that her mate-to-be always spoke of.

Pointing a slim finger to the supposed leader, "Yusuke Urameshi! I thought that name sounded familiar."

The squabbling ceased once more, turning her finger towards the male next to him she tried to remember what she had been told, "Minamino Shuichi, avatar of Youko Kurama."

"Finally," turning her attention towards the last member she figured out how he was so easily able to 'see' her. "Kazuma Kuwabara, psychic extraordinaire."

All stood silent in the clearing, each in their own thoughts.

"How do you know us!?" Yusuke's yell made her look at the three in front of her, taking in the wariness that radiated in front of each, well, two of them in any case. Kuwabara was still looking at what she supposed was her aura, probably sensing her purity and what everyone always told her were the inherent goodness that she was.

"Hiei told me," she said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Of course for her it was, she and Hiei always spoke about everything, though her more than him.

"Pipsqueak spoke about us?" The spiritually aware male asked incredulously.

"Pipsqueak?" lips twitching she'd save that for the next time they sparred, which made her recall the last time they did, heat flowing through her at the thought. It had been one of the rare occasions where he had truly let go and given himself completely.

Two noses twitched at the sudden smell of arousal of the female they had stumbled on, and had them both questioning exactly who she was.

"It seems you have us at a disadvantaged Miss," the smooth voice had her coming back to the present and looking in to emerald eyes. "Could you tell us who you are and why you are in the Makai?"

Blinking she blushed slightly at the thoughts that had been at the forefront of her mind, "I am Kagome Higurashi, and it's pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"I am so confused," Yusuke rubbed the ridge of his forehead. "Even if you say short stuff told you about us, it doesn't make sense. In case you guys have forgotten he's not big on conversation and especially not with ningen."

Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah."

"Well," she nodded as well. "While it's true that he's not a big conversationalist, it would be pretty hard to have a working relationship if he didn't communicate."

"Relationship?" Two of the three asked, while the green eyes widened in sudden clarity.

"Yeah," cocking her hip and raising her head proudly she dumbfounded the entire group with her next sentence. "I'm Hiei's fiancé."

What she never expected was that one of them would fall at a dead faint.

* * *

An odd 1300 words~! (Not counting the title or the AN of course.)

lolz. usually I get some oddish numbers but this time it was too much to resist ;)

Thank you soooo much for all the reviews, I think the last chapter was something that many of my readers enjoyed, I am happy to announce that there might be two (if I feel inspired enough to write one more) in the works for that particular pairing.

cant wait to hear your thoughts on that ~ ;))

Hope you enjoy this and hope to hear from my lovely readers.

Ja ne!~


	44. Chapter 44: Confessions of the Wolf Kind

Installment Forty-Two: Confessions of the Wolf Kind

* * *

HPxIY

Sirius BlackxKagome

RemusxKagome (if you squint enough~!)

* * *

What are you?

After almost ten minutes of fussing over their friend and asking him a million questions, Remus raised his hands, begging them to calm down.

It was obvious that there was something different in their friend, not that the bright joyful smile he wore the entire time was not a clear enough indicator. But the way he held himself was more relaxed than any one of them had ever seen in all their years of friendship.

"Alright, alright," he finally wedged in. "If we could all please take a breather I would appreciate it."

Kagome had by this time fixed herself the best she could, not that that was much seeing as she had no mirror and probably looked like something the cat dragged in, (or at least that was how she felt at the moment) and sat on the bed, legs hanging out. Staring at the small group with a small nostalgic smile, one that had Sirius turning to look at her every other second.

It seemed that no matter the events happening around him, he would never be able to completely turn his attention away from his kitten.

"Now," Remus broke in once more, his friends more calm and collected now that they had verified that their friend was _indeed_ alright. "I don't exactly know what happened but I do have a very important question."

Wary but no less bright green eyes froze her on the spot

" _What_ are you _?_ "

 _What are you?_

It seemed that that question would always follow her.

Sesshomaru-sama being the first one to actually be the one to bluntly ask her that so many years (lifetimes it seemed sometimes) ago.

Small teeth nervously bit in to plump rose lips, her fingers nervously played with the hem of her shirt before she looked away from those searching green eyes.

"What do you mean Remus?" James' questioning tone had her peeking at the group in front of her. "She's just a muggle what else could she be. I mean I know that something happened between the two of you, but I just thought that was you know-you."

There was a wealth of meaning behind his words, a hidden code that only they knew.

Or so they thought.

"I know about it," she whispered, gathering her courage she looked up in to the grey eyes of her Kuro-kun. He had known that she was not a hundred percent muggle, it had been pretty obvious since she had known he was no ordinary canine, but she had not wanted him to get involved in all the hecticness that came with being associated with youkai. Which was why she had planned on slowly letting out some snippets of her life out before telling him everything. To better them for what could happen.

Of course things never went the way she wanted them to.

"Know about it?" Lilly asked. "About what exactly?"

"About Remus," they all stilled, even her love. "About the wolf and all."

Two pairs of Green and one pair of hazel eyes glared accusingly at the frozen form of Sirius.

" _Sirius!_ "

Raising his hands defensively he exclaimed, "What? I didn't say anything!"

Sighing she shook her head, "He really didn't you know."

All eyes turned to her, seeing her wide eyes and the way her fingers tugged and bunched the hem of her shirt Sirius headed over to her, "was it your ki that did love?"

"Ki?" James asked incredulously.

The other two of the group seemed to know what it was or had an inkling of it at least since they paid a bit more attention to who they thought was not a magic user.

"Yes," she nodded, looking in to the green eyes of who had never truly had a moment's peace until that moment. "There are various definitions of ki, one of the most known or basic is that it is essentially 'life force.'"

Remus and Lilly both nodded, as if they agreed with what she was saying.

James seemed to look at her in a similar manner that Inuyasha had when he was impatient for her to get to the point.

Looking down at her hands she tried to ignore the searching gaze of her shapeshifter.

"In some instances there are some people who are able to manipulate this energy into something either in a defensive or offensive way."

"Doesn't that just mean that you're a witch?" James' question made all of them turn to look at him. "I mean from what you say it is something we are all familiar with and have dealt with since we could walk no?"

Sapphire eye looked up into hazel, blinking for a moment before she nodded, "I suppose."

"But he's wrong isn't he?" tensing she gathered her courage to look into steel eyes. "You said that _some_ people do. You would have said _I_ , if it were so."

Swallowing she nodded, "While all those born with ki are unaware of it, I have been in situations that have made me grow that power and manipulate it, unlike others."

"So," all eyes turned to Remus, who had a searching gaze on the small female. "What exactly did you do?"

Everyone except for two people looked confusedly at the tall male.

"Do?" James asked, looking from one to the other, more confused than before.

"I do not mean to be rude, but you have only told us _how_ you knew what I was," Remus began once more. "But you have not told us what _you_ are."

Turning to look at grey eyes she knew this was the point of no return.

"I am a miko," she finally said. "The high Priestess of my country, of my people."

Three pairs of eyes blinked at her in confusion while green eyes looked at her in both awe and analytically.

It was somewhat disconcerting, but from what her Kuro-kun had told her, it was the way the young witch was when something interesting caught her attention.

"Priestess?" James asked. "Like a muggle Priest? But aren't they only men that become priests?"

Lily shook her head, and closed her eyes in exasperation.

 _Only James._

A small smile escaped her, "that's a completely different religion. I was born and raised in a Shinto shrine. Shintoism is my religion."

James nodded, but in all reality his was as confused as Sirius.

Well maybe not as much.

Hazel eyes looked at the man next to the small female, and saw that though he was there with them, his mind was a thousand miles away, not really _there._

"I," clearing her throat she began again. "I have calmed your inner beast and have soothed the anger of being closed away for most of its life but I in all actuality never done something like this so I am unsure how long it will remain so."

"Inner beast?" Lily asked, the eyes glittering once more. "There is a separate entity in Remus?"

All looked at the miko in various looks of surprise, disbelief, and incredulity.

She on the other hand looked at the others in confusion. "Did you not know?"

In single motion, almost as if it had been choreographed, they shook their heads.

Blue eyes dulled for a moment. Thoughts upon different thoughts ran through her head, how was it that they had never fathomed that there could be a beast in the those affected by lycanthropy.

 _Maybe that is why the beast bursts free when they are enthralled by the moon? Is that why they harm any who get in their way? As a way to avoid being detained when they could be running free from being caged? Or is it a way to get their 'revenge' for being ignored and locked up except for that one day?_

"-ome."

 _But then why would they allow themselves to be shut out? Were they unable to speak their desires?_

"-ome?"

 _The youkai from home try to strive for a peaceful existence with their beast as to not lose themselves to their mindless behavior. So then has no youkai ever ventured here and taken an interest in the beings that have been infected and gained a beast they knew not of?_

"Kagome!"

Sapphire eyes blinked back into awareness, to notice that all eyes were on her.

"Hm?" she canted her head to the side.

"We've been trying to get your attention love," Sirius said, cupping her cheek in worry.

Nuzzling into his hand the questions she had faded away, leaving her content that if anything else her Kuro-kun was still beside her in that moment.

A slight cough brought her back once more, the red tinge in the 'cursed' male's cheeks, making her own lite up. "Ahem. Well we always believed that our more analytical mind was repressed by the 'infection' of lycanthropy and brought forth the cravings of the beast we were infected by."

Straightening her posture, she turned into the person who was confident in her abilities and in her chosen profession, if it could be called that.

"In a way," she began. "that sounds like it could be it. but seeing what I saw, I believe it is more, that the beast inside looks to the full moon as a way to be free from _you_. Throughout its entire 'conception' you have put it in a sort of padlocked room where the only time you 'lose' the key so to speak, is the day of the full moon where it is possible for it to satisfy its craving for _life, freedom,_ and just overall run."

After her confession of what she believed, and having been left alone, though she could feel the auras of her hosts and her Kuro-kun, she sighed.

 _I really didn't think I would have to reveal who I was._

Lip turned down.

At least a part of it.

She wasn't so sure that she would have been able or even willing to say _exactly_ who she was and who her family was.

Not for shame. Never that. But because she knew that there are somethings that shouldn't be said when they were just getting to know one another. To enjoy the other's presence and the joy to know that there was someone out there that you could see spending the rest of your days with.

Sighing, she could only shake her head.

It seems the fates don't really agree with that though.

"Miss Kagome?" the soft voice made her look at the door, where Remus stood, the enquiring gaze made her blink. "May I come in?"

Sending him a smile she nodded, "Of course."

A small smile was returned, "I have to say that after living my entire life holding myself tense and afraid to finally being so accepting of something I strived to push back, has me unsure."

Confused, her lips turned down.

Taking a seat on the chair next to her bed, he took a deep breath, "But one thing I do."

Feeling impulse and full of gratitude, Remus grabbed hold of the hand near to him and raised it to his lips, pressing a small kiss full of unadultered joy and thankfulness.

"Thank you, Miko Kagome."

Cheeks turned a fiery red.

And of course it was the exact moment that her boyfriend, her love had to come in.

"What the devil's going on here?!"

Well it didn't matter where she was, it seemed the fates always had to mess with her.

Kamis have mercy on her (and her love life).

* * *

 **A/N:** && thus ends the SBXKH chapters/multi shots. I was pretty stuck halfway through and think this was better than the previous one I had written, I hope my readers enjoyed this (and don't kill me for ending it so abruptly!).

I think that this is (hopefully) the last of it, but sometimes plot lines just float in and I have to write 'em down. Please tell me your thoughts && if I missed any loose threads that I did not tie up in this chapter, let me know :)).

Hope to hear from you _my lovely readers! ~_

 _Ja-ne._


	45. Chapter 45: Dinner with the Devil

**Installment Forty-Three: Dinner with the Devil (and His Prey)**

* * *

 **Black ButlerxIY**

 **Kagomexsome of the men of Black Butler (slight)**

* * *

After meeting the noble Phantomhive, she had to say that she had become intrigued with the life he led. There was something that made him completely different from others that had made contracts with the devil, and though she usually tried, keyword there _tried_ , to stay away from the devils and their contracts, something called her to be by the young Earl's side.

It was with this in mind, and gut feeling, that she had made plans to invite the young Earl and his demon to visit her at her home. This was something that her own demon was not content with.

"My lady," Claude began for what felt like the millionth time. "I do not think it wise that invite that _thing_ here."

Sighing she continued to fix herself in front of the vanity mirror, allowing Claude to do her hair in an intricate style that she liked immensely. For all the problems her butler gave her, she had to admit he outdone himself in each task she had presented to him.

Of course she would never admit it, he had to know his place.

"If your fear is that I will succumb to the Devil that accompanies the young Earl, fear not. _I_ do not renegade on the promises I make."

The small yank on her hair had her narrowing her eyes dangerously.

"Forgive me Mistress." The low bow did not make the anger rising in her calm.

It was apparently time that her butler learn who exactly held the leash in this relationship.

Standing from the small bench, she calmly walked to her room and from one of the many hidden compartments of her small armoire grabbed a silver chain with a dark almost golden carnation carved by Totosai himself. Holding the necklace, she slowly imbedded it with her ki, making it glow briefly.

Turning she saw Claude staring fixedly at the item in her hands.

"Come Claude."

Wariness clear in his eyes, he still moved towards her, bowing low once more.

Using it to her advantage she slipped the chain over his neck before he could react.

"Hold.'

His entire posture stiffened to almost a painful degree, not even his eyes could move from the tight control she held over him.

"You will welcome our guests as is proper. You will not question me any longer, and if I have to say the containing word even once this evening, you will feel the sting of my purification across your skin. Is that understood?"

The hold finally breaking he almost collapsed on to his knees from the sudden lightness of his body, "Yes Mistress."

"Good," dress swaying with her every step she grabbed the fan she had chosen for her outfit. "Now make sure everything is in order before our guests arrive."

The swish of dissipated air made her aware of the departure of her butler.

Shaking her head, she sighed out. For all that she had him under her rule she hated having to enforce her will on to the prideful devil, but…as always there was a but, their kind only ever obeyed if they were truly under a contract or if they had someone stronger than them ordering them about.

Even though she fed him, the control she had over him was nothing compared to what it was when they were 'feeding'. She was nothing if not tenacious though.

Clearing her thoughts of the problems her butler was giving her, she made her way down the stairs of her modest hometown.

Unwillingly a small smile made its way on to her lips, soon she would see the impatient and prideful young Earl Phantomhive.

"In the first course we have a dish of diced mangoes, peaches, and kiwis drizzled with honey with a dash of cinnamon."

Claude put the dish in front of each guest and his mistress before giving a quick bow and standing next to her.

Blue eyes starring fixedly on to the young Earl, watching his expression in trying the sweet treat, "I have heard young Earl that you have something of a sweet tooth."

One lone sapphire eye looked up from his plate, a small twitch of his lips, made it clear he was displeased that I had such knowledge.

"It is known that we English have more of a sweet tooth than others," so saying he grabbed a small piece of the fruit.

Laughing lowly, she grabbed the small fork, and grabbed a small mango, popping it in to her mouth.

"That is true," she nodded, wiping her lips. "The Japanese do not always enjoy many sweets but I must confess, I have always enjoyed the sweeter things in life."

A reluctant twitch of his lips the young Earl continued to eat.

"What of you Mr. Michaelis? Do you have a sweet tooth?"

The polite and mild mannered smile he gave her only made her raise her eyebrow, something that she sensed made him a tad frustrated. Could it be that there were so many that would throw themselves at him because of his supernatural beauty that he felt perturbed when one lone female did not fall at his feet?

"I can only be grateful of being in such company and allowing me to partake of such delicacies."

A smile twitched, he sure was a smooth one.

It was quiet while they all ate, Ciel and Kagome thoroughly enjoying the sweetness of the fruits and honey.

"The second course; Soupe à L'oignon* accompanied with dark wine cultivated by one of our vineyards."

"Tell me Earl," Kagome began picking at the small dish. "Why would such a young soul such as yourself give himself to the devil?"

Lifting a small piece of the baguette, she chewed peeking from the side of her eye to see the widening of the young noble's eye.

The devil next to him stayed silent, his posture tense, preparing she supposed to defend his meal.

"Now, now" she sighed out. "I have no intention of breaking the contract or meddling in your affairs, I was simply curious of your reasons."

"I do not believe that is any of your business," the cold and hard voice of the Earl made her incline her head to side, her eyes boring into his.

"I suppose not," she murmured after a moment.

Well there went her fun.

"Next we have Sole Meunière, a small portion of white rice and lemon sauce to accompany."

"Mr. Michaelis I am curious," chin resting on her clasped hands she stared at the devil. "after the problems Claude caused you and yours, I would have expected you to seek retribution or at very least asked something of me as compensation."

Claude stiffened next to her, but did not say a word. The Phantomhive butler only smiled, a polite but strained smile nonetheless.

"It was of no consequence Lady Kagome," he finally said, after a small glance at his master.

"Hm," nodding she continued to eat, thoughts scrambling around her head.

"Fourth Course: Gigot D'Agneau Pleureur accompanied with slice baked potatoes."

"What is the true reason for your invitation Lady Kagome?" Ciel was finally impatient enough to throw away his need to get into her head.

The only answer to his question was a small, all-knowing smile with a mysterious "I wonder," that made him grit his teeth in frustration.

"In our final Course we have Magret de Canard, with spice apples accompanied by milk or fresh brewed earl tea."

"My Lady," breaking away from her desert, she looked into those blood red eyes of his. "If I may, I have wondered what you are doing so far from home."

A slim eyebrow rose at his inquisitiveness, "Home?"

"Are you not a ward of the current Inu no Taisho?"

Time itself seemed to stop at the sudden question, were before she had been a slumbering predator relieving itself, the fury in her rose, bringing down all those that had supernatural blood in a crushing vice when she released the hold she always maintained.

Having a direct connection to her making him more open to her powers, Claude was the first to fall on to his knees, his pride and powers allowing him to remain upright.

Michaelis, as she had suspected, was much stronger than her butler and more than she had believed, making him give a small wince at the pain of purification powers that shrouded him in a vice.

The only true darkness that coated the young Phantomhive being in his right eye made him clutch at it in discomfort before he applied all his determination and pride in watching the ongoing events.

What was so important in the question that Sebastian had made that made her final react?

Standing nonchalantly from her seat, her heels clicked in the tiled floor while she made her way to where the Phantomhive butler sat, unveiling what she truly was.

A heavenly being.

Wings spread behind her, trailing behind her and dragging on the ground, her long onyx hair that had been in an intricate style now tumbled down in waves and sparkled in the low lights, as if hundreds of diamonds had been pressed on to it. power so great and electrifying that it seemed to crackle in the air, pressed down on it and made it harder and harder to breathe.

Coming to a stop in front of the Devil, she raised a pale hand, grasping his chin, glowing blue eyes looked into corresponding fuchsia eyes.

"Now," her voice once bored and curious was now coldly seductive, as she leaned down, plumb red lips breathed against thin lips. "How does a Devil know something like that?"

Lips quirked, _how indeed._

* * *

 **A/N: Apologize for any OOCness but well there had to be some for this story to flow as such.**

I know some will say that Sebastian is too strong for Kags powers, Sesshomaru was able to withstand them and all, but I think there are some things to take in consideration.

Youkai are spirits that were able to 'gain' consciousness, they are the spirits of mother nature personified. (Or at least that is my belief.)

While Sebastian is a being directly from the underworld, a being that was created solely to cause mayhem, or for dark pleasures, they adapt to the world around them, but truly they were never 'human' or of _this_ world. so his darkness truly is the complete opposite of Kag's power. that is _not_ to say that he is a wimp when faced with holy powers, Sebastian has gone against higher odds! but he might be vulnerable when they are unleashed when he is not prepared. who is to say what would really happen otherwise  ;)

I hope that clears up any misunderstandings...?

I cannot believe that 10 days passed in a blink of an eye. I sincerely apologize my readers for the long delay. only one thing to say for the reason of my extended leave: **Life.**

&& of course getting caught in all sorts of interesting stories here on

I loved the response for the previous chapter/installment and I have finished the NSFW installment I promised!

I also have now an AO3 account _but_ I have not yet put up any stories there, so the 'bonus chapter' if you will, will be posted there.

still haven't decided if I should just post that chapter first and then put others up or make one completely of NSFW story...although for that I think I wll wait for the response I get here...

Thank you so much for your continued support and encouragement.

PatrinePtn: You were my 200th reviewer thank you!~

Until next time my dahling readers!~~


	46. Chapter 46: Snagged by the Shrine Maiden

**Installment Forty-Four: Snagged by the Shrine Maiden**

* * *

 **Ji-YungxKagomexWoo-Bin**

 **Boys Over FlowersxIY**

* * *

Traveling was something that Kagome greatly enjoyed. It was one of the many things that had stayed with her from her feudal era romp. Although traveling _now_ was a bit harder since you couldn't just camp out after you got tired. So, with the blessing of her family and their support, she worked hard and raised enough money to travel to South Korea, as she had seen the beauty that was Japan back then, as well as the small journey they took in China, and wanted to explore another country that was rich with history.

What she had _not_ counted on was that being alone in a foreign country (and being female at that!) that she would attract so much attention. She was no beauty queen pageant or anything to get so much attention anyway.

But here she was. Surrounded and being leered at by imbeciles.

She sighed, why did this always happen to her.

"Gentlemen," she nodded, looking around her. "Is there something I can help you with?"

Hands were at her side, unhindered, feet were somewhat spread apart for better balance, and her eyes, the thing that had caught the attention of so many, were focused, looking for any weak point she could exploit.

"Oh," one mocked leering at her. "Gentlemen. You hear that boys, she called us gentlemen."

Most of them laughed jeeringly, closing in on her.

"Well us _gentlemen_ ," he laughed again. "Would like help from you. See we desperately need your help."

A disgusted look flashed through face when he grabbed what apparently needed her attention.

Composing herself she tensed when they moved as one.

Everyone was so focused on their opponent/victim, that everyone (even her) jolted when out of nowhere a trash can slammed into one of the men bashed his head into the wall and fell to ground, obviously unconscious.

It was a somewhat humorous scene, a group of (now) five men looking perplexedly at their fallen comrade, a beautiful (thought she would deny it), foreigner (seemingly scared, but not really) cornered, and a young woman at the entrance of the alley panting from having thrown the trash can.

"Oi!" She shouted. "What are you doing? Run!"

Kagome blinked surprised to see toffee eyes staring at her and waving at her.

"Hey that bitch just knocked Kwang!" One of them yelled making the others come out of their reverie, and making them all turn to her self-proclaimed hero.

Seeing their inattention as the distraction she needed, she grabbed the iron bar she had been eying and with the almost speed of her half demon friend she rushed at them.

Rolling on the balls of her feet she smashed the rod into the gut of the supposed leader, making him stumble over the trash that littered the ground, hitting the brick wall and accompanying his friend into dreamland. Flipping the rod she jammed it behind her, knowing she had hit something from the feel of the collusion and the pained grunt, allowing her focus on the other two who were now harassing the young woman, one of the two seemed to be a bit more smarter than the others and grabbed the girl holding the knife against the her neck while the other began taunting her.

"Put down the bar, bitch," he jeered. "If you're good we won't harm you both too badly."

Looking at their eyes she knew they would harm the girl, she threw the bar to the side, prepared for what would come. Trying to think back on her training with Sango, she began to think on how her sister of the heart would react in a case like this.

Feeling confident, he walked with a swagger towards her, grabbing her arm in a painful grip, he brought her close to him and making her recoil from the smell of booze and other unpleasant smells coming from him.

Luckily for her, there was no need for such closeness and help arrived in the form of three dressed up, tall men who apparently knew her would be savior.

"Oi, Jan-di," a mocking voice came from the amused male with dark almost auburn hair. "Can't you stay out of trouble?"

"Hey peasant!" The tallest male looked angrily at the man that still held tightly onto who she thought was Jan-di. "Let go of her before I have you breathing through a tube."

The dark auburn haired male let out of smirk, before he began cracking his knuckles, "You might want to listen to him, he sounds pretty serious."

"S-song Woo Bin..."

Stuttering, the man holding on to the girl dropped the knife he had been holding and shoved her away from him faster than you could say butterscotch, almost causing her to trip over her feet if it wasn't for the tallest of the group grabbing her and pulling her to his chest.

Seeing her chance, she used the agility of a ballet dancer and brought her leg up, kicking her assailant in the face, which made him let her go, and allowed her to sweep his feet from under him. Cracking his head on the cemented ground he was quickly knocked unconscious.

Shaking the wrinkles from her clothes, she straightened her shirt, before she turned going back to her suitcase that had, to her luck, stood untouched where she had left it.

Grabbing it she lifted it over the knocked-out man and then rolled it the rest of the way. So far her trip had gone to hell in a handbasket.

Sighing out she made her way towards the group of people who seemed to be staring in varying states of disbelief.

Giving the young girl in front of her a soft smile, she ignored the rosy blush that seemed to come out of nowhere, she gave a thankful nod. "Thanks for helping me out there. I'm sorry for not helping you out sooner though."

Patting her head like she had seen Sesshomaru do once to his ward she brushed past the males, her mind already on where she could find a hotel close by. Her need to explore so soon, before even looking for a place had placed her in the position of involving an innocent bystander to almost get hurt.

"Oi!"

Recognized the voice she came to a stop, peering over her shoulder to look at the auburn haired Song Woo Bin, looking at her with a familiar glint in his eyes, a glint she had seen way too often in Miroku's eyes.

"Ah?" she replied boredly. She had to really look for a place before she got caught up in something once more.

"You're not from around here huh?"

Turning she cocked a hip and an eyebrow, her posture obviously stating ' _what do you think idiot?'_

Laughing he nodded, "Fair point. You got a place yet."

Suspicious of his many questions, she almost just turned around to get away from the curious male.

"Ah Miss," breaking away from their impromptu staring contest, she looked in to toffee eyes. "I'm Jan-di, this is Jun-Pyo and that's Ji-Yung. Wo-"

"Song Woo Bin, Yo."

Nodding she ignored the male in front of her and smiled at the young girl, "Higurashi, Kagome. But you can just call me Kagome."

Thinking about the names she felt that the dark haired male's name sounded familiar, but she couldn't quite remember where from.

Narrowing her eyes she tapped her lips with her finger, Ji-Yung, where had she-

"Ah!" Yelling out excitedly she pointed at the surprised male. "So Ji-Yung.

"The shooting star of Pottery and collector of delicate and ancient artifacts."

Most of the group blinked in surprise at the young female in front of them while Ji-Yung sent her a flirty smile.

"So you know of me Miss Kagome?"

Smiling back she nodded, "we discussed your interest in my shrines artifacts a few weeks ago."

Brown eyes sparkled in recognition before he offered his hand, "So we did. I was not aware that you would be coming down to Korea."

A slim hand grasped the hand presented, "It was somewhat of an impulse really."

Both stared at one another, before Song Woo Bin broke in, grabbing hold of the free hand.

Sapphire eyes widened in surprise at the audacity.

"Well then since we are all together and since you seem to know Ji-Yung, why don't we head to a more fitting place hm?"

"We'll be more than happy to help you get decent room Miss Kagome."

Both men gave each other a smirk, noticing the rising blush in the woman in front of them.

"Is it just me or are they being nice?" Jan-di whispered to Jun-Pyo.

"Ah," his eyes narrowed at the competitive air that surrounded his friends.

It seemed a peasant had once more snagged the attention of Ji-Yung, and Woo-Bin's attention had been completely grabbed by someone younger than his usual conquests.

"Are they really interested do you think?"

Jun-Pyo looked down at his fiancee, small teeth worrying her plump lip.

Slim fingers pulled the lip away from being gnawed, ignoring the raised voices coming from the group in front of them.

"I imagine they will be fine. The peasant seems to be able to handle them."

Both looked to see the female huff before marching off, followed closely by two of the F4.

Who would have thought that a shrine maiden would be the one to tame the cold illusive Ji-Yung, and rein in the daredevil Woo-Bin.

* * *

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update and I hope that everyone will forgive me!~

I was actually pretty lost on what to write next but I have good news, I have decided that on AO3 I will follow one of dear readers advice and only do NSFW story...though I kind of want to see the response I get with my first NSFW.

Hope you all enjoy this installment; this was inspired by Flowers by SheikahLover.

Ja-Ne my lovely readers!~ ;))

(Corrections done: 3-27-17)

(Thank you KakashixAngela && deebeth89 for the heads-up!~)


	47. Chapter 48: Sake Kisses

**Installment Forty-Five: Sake Kisses**

* * *

 **InuyashaxYuri! On Ice**

 **YurixKagomexVictor**

* * *

Drinking fine sake was a great pleasure. The smell, the taste, though it had taken her awhile to say that.

It was just-there was something about the small inn where she was staying that brought memories of her feudal adventure, making her realize that she had much to be thankful for.

She had her mother, her brother, and though he would not stop trying to purify her friends she still had her grandfather. She had those friends of the past that were, to her in all but blood, family. There was nothing more she could ask for.

And yet here she was.

In a place, far from her family, drinking away her hidden pain.

The loneliness that could be abated only so much.

Which of course made her drink more than what was healthy.

"Yuuri," she slurred. Kagome shook her head, which of course only made her dizzier but she was nothing if not stubborn so getting on all fours she crawled over to where the nervous young ice skater was rigidly sitting. "You look so cute! ~"

Giggling uncontrollably, she threw her arms around him, which of course made her land on top of the young skater who had not anticipated her throwing herself at him making them both fall backwards, Yuuri letting out a (manly!) squeak.

Glasses tilted sideways from the rough handling, making things take a slanted view for a moment before they were suddenly off.

"Oh," the soft sigh made him blink at the dazed but somewhat still aware sapphire eyes that were closer than he had believed. "You have really pretty eyes."

A furious blush rose onto his cheeks, from the proximity of the attractive female in his arms or from the compliment he was not sure. Maybe a combination of both.

Fingers rose and carefully brushed over short onyx locks, "You have really soft hair Yuuri."

Closing his eyes, he wondered why everybody had decided to leave.

Here he was at two in the morning, with a curvy (and he definitely felt all the curves, even when he tried not to think of such!) attractive female, who was currently playing with his hair, and leaning a little too close-

Plump rose lips crashed into his.

Doe eyes widened in surprise, he had just been kissed by a girl.

Not just any girl. He had been kissed by a girl that he had talked to about his fears and that had opened his eyes in a way that they hadn't before.

For days he had been practicing nonstop for a competition between one of the youngest overachievers of the skating world, winning was short of a miracle with his propensity to freeze in the 'moment,' and being coached by the greatest ice skater the world has seen, and after a tiring day he had decided to spend time with his new friend.

Only for her to kiss him.

To spread heat through his body by laying butterfly kisses across his lips and down his neck.

Of course, it had to be at that exact same time that a yukata wearing Victor had to walk in.

The Kami were surely laughing him at that moment.

"Oh?" silver hair titled to the side, while a dark brow rose in question. Usually vibrant blue eyes were somewhat shadowed in a way he had never seen before. "Vhat is this? Did I interrupt something?"

Shoving the dazed Kagome off of him in a as gentle manner as he could, he let out another surprised squeak when the young woman stood gracefully and quickly. Acting as if they had not just been caught red handed in something so-so-…

"Victor!" She yelled out excitedly. Her fingers fluttering every which way. At that moment, the young woman looked so carefree that it made Yuri continue looking at her, and beginning to view her in a new light.

The wise friend he had made, had many different facets than he had believed. And this only made him want to spend more time with her, to find _who_ Kagome really was.

"Kagome?" Victor's amused tone brought his attention to the two people that had recently turned his life upside down. There was something, something that when he was either one of them, that made him aware of things he had not really thought about, not even when he had believed himself in love with Yuuko.

Red rose to his cheeks once more.

Kagome's lips were very soft, her kisses tasted of sake and things he did not know.

For the first time, sake had lingered tantalizingly in his mouth.

"Ommpfh!"

The loud thud had his eyes widening in epic proportions.

Kagome sat astride the shocked Victor, grabbing at his hair in what seemed a painful grip. Her small hand tugged at the silver locks making Victor head tilt up, which was exactly what it seemed his drunk friend wanted, for as soon as she was satisfied with his position, once more she attached her lips to another's.

Both males blushed furiously, one from being witness to something so-so _intimate_ , and the other from the way her tongue seemed to seek entrance into his mouth.

His body acting of its own accord, allowed entrance, and was hit with the taste of sake, the taste of _Kagome._

Mind recalling vividly their first meeting, the way the water had glistened on pale skin, and the way her hips rocked against him, made a moan escape his lips.

Raven hair tumbled around a rosy faced Kagome, jerking up away from swollen lips, turned dark stormy eyes to the one person she had felt a connection since their first meeting.

"Won't you come too," her voice husky, making wicked, wicked thoughts rise in both their minds. "Yuuri?"

A slim hand stretched in the space between them, two of them in such a compromising position, lips glistening from their heated lip lock, and him, the outsider always looking in but never the one participating in things that happened behind closed doors.

And there she was, offering to bring him in. To give him both the softness and hardness he had begun to desire.

Was he brave enough to take that step forward?

Or would he always wonder of the could-have-been's?

Mind settled, he nodded his head.

Maybe it was time for new beginnings.

One foot stepped forward.

Yes, definitely time for new beginnings.

* * *

Hello my lovely readers, I have finally updated!

I have just been so uninspired lately that it was very hard for my to write anything for you all. && so I sincerely apologize for that.

But I would like to say a million thank you's to each and every one of you who wrote me a review for my very first NSFW. I know that there was a guest who believed it was a little un-believeable about the position I used, and I apologize for that... but I think that Thor would definitely use his strength and agility when showing his libido to the one he hopes to have by his side for a long time...though I may be wrong about that.

I hope though that I did not put you off with my NSFW, and will continue to support through my stumbling in that.

It simply amazed me the love I received from everyone...Thank you.

I hope that this was in as much character as possible? I simply couldn't decide how to work with my two favorite skaters who will always always be Victuuri!

So please let me know your thoughts. ;))


	48. Chapter 48: Second Attraction

**Installment Forty-Six: Second Attraction**

* * *

 **IYxSkip Beat**

 **Slight Sho FuwaxKagome**

 **Somewhat cont'd from other Skip Beat installments**

* * *

"Kagome-nee-san," poking two fingers together, Shippo fidgeted slightly.

A great feeling of doom resonated in her, making Kagome shudder and turn away from the pleading green eyes, "I'm a little busy Shippo."

Getting the first paper that was on top of her desk she focused on reading the levels of pollution in the water of the city of Hokkaido. Which she had just come from not even a week ago. It seemed Shippo allowed for no rest.

"Nee-saan~" he wailed out.

"No," she huffed out, still not turning. "Whatever it is you want me to do, the answer is no."

If there was one thing that Shippo had thoroughly learnt through his extensive life was how to turn the 'puppy dog eyes' to the max, paired with the kitsune ears she so adored and the little droop he added for effect, she questioned how the (not so little anymore) fox didn't have total control of the world.

The sudden weight on her thighs made her look down.

It was of course the worst thing she could have done.

There on her legs the deadly (at least to her) 'kitsune effect' was on full throttle.

Suspiciously shiny green eyes stared up at her, two ears (one half way folded, the other one completely down), and the pouting lips made her tremble. Fingers tightened reflexively, crinkling the sheet, the sound of the paper brought her attention to the _now_ but her eyes could no more turn away than a child could from their favorite treat.

The urge to pet him and take away the forlorn look was strong, counting backwards from a hundred she resisted as much as she could.

Alas his wail of 'nee-san' brought it all to an end, and she was once more wrapped around the kitsune's little finger.

 _Life is so unfair._

If there was one thing that never crossed her mind that Shippo would ask that day, it was for her to turn into a model (for a day).

Never in a million years did she ever think that she would be asked to star in a photoshoot modeling the latest designs of the great and amazing Akbar Kit. Especially since his new clothing line was _very_ risqué and revealing.

Unfortunately, this was not the worst of it. The worst came when they announced that she would have to be partnered up with an entertainer of the music industry. Which she fervently prayed was not a certain ash haired lead singer who shall not be named. She couldn't be positive since her wardrobe consisted of the V-Kei fashion, with a sensual twist that had 'Kitsune' written all over it.

She shouldn't have been surprised given what Shippo was and how he was recognized in the 'Industry,' but she just could not help but curse her fixation on cute and cuddly youkai. Especially cute little ears.

Sighing for the millionth time in what seemed mere minutes she looked at the area where she would have to pose provocatively. Dark red velvet drapes slung in careful disarray, casting shadows across the furniture that was illuminated by large lights. The ottoman in the middle of the 'scene' had a few dark throw pillows that were positioned suggestively and where she would lay enticingly. Or so said some of the makeup crew.

The entire concept was based on something from a vampire movie. At least it seemed that way to her.

Others said it had to do with passion and hate. Whatever that meant.

Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on the point of view, her partner was almost an hour late, and production was stalled until the famous artist arrived. While she was glad to have some time to herself, her patience was wearing _extremely_ thin.

"Director," finally tired of just standing around she made her way towards the 'visionary' of Delightfully Hateful.

The tall tanned man turned an inquiring face towards her. While she had not known the Director long, she knew that compared to the people she had met through Shippo that he was one that demanded respect and was a man of few words.

"Hm?" he murmured his left eye shadowed by long bangs and a brilliant emerald eye focused solely on her.

"How much longer will we wait?" plump lips were pursed unhappily. "I have some reports I have to finish soon and cannot just be sitting here idly."

Nodding, his eyes conveyed his understanding, "Hopefully not much longer. His manager has called ahead and explained the reason for their delay."

Sighing she leaned against the wall, looking at all the aids and costume designers who were running back and forth fixing and arranging all sorts of things. It seemed their work was never truly done.

A loud bang had everyone turning to the door where a shadowed figure stood, sunlight filtered in and made his features obscure. Once seeing it had all the attention of those in the room it released the door and walked calmly (but certainly arrogantly!) further in to the room.

A slim black brow lifted unmoved the entire time. Unlike some of the crew, who apparently knew who her tardy coworker was.

Continuing to stare at the walking figure she looked over the man that wore a large fur coat that was open, revealing a halfway unbuttoned shirt that showcased pale skin, tight leather pants clung to long legs.

All in all, Kagome was not impressed.

Not one bit.

Then again after seeing Sesshomaru (by accident!) bathing in some hot springs while she had traveled in the past, most males did not compare.

 _Especially if they've made me lose precious time,_ huffing she turned away from the V-Kei peacock and walked towards the assistant who had helped her with her make up.

"Sho," the exasperated voice had her glancing over her shoulder at the woman who stood next the tall entertainer. "Everything is set up, but you have a limited time."

The blonde nodded and headed the opposite way to another assistant.

In what seemed almost no time at all everyone was ready.

If in anything else she was annoyed at, she had to say that he was quick to get into the role.

Standing before her was a dark and brooding vampire.

Or at least that's what he looked like.

A ruffled shirt peeked out of an indigo overcoat, trailing down until it reached his thighs, where black pants were neatly tucked into black riding boots, that had some chains on the side, of which had some skulls that clinked with his every step. Once scattered blonde hair, was slicked back, that gave a debonair air and that of course had every female (maybe even a few males) in a ditzy, and throwing compliments.

Though his face was impassive, striding confidently and arrogantly, his aura only shone with smugness and satisfaction.

Which made her previous estimation of the male plummet to nonexistent.

Figured he was _that_ type.

A cocky bastard, who hid behind the image of disinterest.

Sighing, she stood from her chair and went towards the director.

Hopefully this shoot would be over with quickly. Else the music industry might lose a musician that very day.

Black lace thigh highs clung to milky white mile long legs, contrasting captivatingly, a short red skirt moved with every step tantalizing at what was hidden. Hips flared attractively, while her waist seemed small in the holey corset that pushed two pale breasts up that made his eyes wonder while they were shooting.

His hands closed around her, tugging her closer, while she sent a smoldering look at the camera. For all that he was trying to be professional, the sweet fragrance that whuffed up with their every movement, made his concentration bust.

There was no way that the great Sho Fuwa would be laid low but a starting model. He had been propositioned by countless known actress and models, yet here he was acting like a love-sick puppy following some unknown girl.

Sapphire eyes chose that moment to look at him, and looking into them he noticed silver specks that looked like shooting stars crossing the sky at night, it spoke of dark things.

The red of her lipstick made him want to get a taste, to see if those lips were as succulent as they looked, to see if her taste was sweet or full dark desires like her eyes were in that moment.

A milky arm rose, and slim fingers twined around his locks pulling him down, causing his chest to press intimately into hers.

Her breath fluttered in his ears, making goosebumps rise on his arms, making him wish that this was not a photo shoot and instead it was just the two of them about to-

"Get your head out of the gutter and act like the professional you're _supposed_ to be," her voice belied her alluring gaze, where he has expected her voice to be husky with wicked thoughts and actions, it was cold and uncaring. There was no awe at who he was, there was no feeling nervous of being in his presence, there was nothing to show that she was just as affected as he was by being in such a way with her.

A lip rose in a silent snarl, angry at her words, angry that she was unaffected, angry at himself for failing at keeping a professional air in face of her cold air and attitude. She who was just beginning in this industry dared to look down on him. Making him look like a just starting star. Him who had thousand if not millions of followers, of women who would do anything to have a chance to touch one single lock of hair.

"And that's a wrap!" The sound of the director brought him out of his obscure thoughts, and the woman below him pushed him away from her before rising carelessly but with a grace he had never seen in another before.

"Beautiful performance in the last shots Sho," the congratulations made him look into green eyes that were staring intently at him. "We couldn't have succeeded without them."

"What?" he asked sincerely confused.

They had been at it for two hours. What was he saying that the other shots weren't enough? Weren't satisfactory?

"The name of our product is Delightfully Hateful," the director said, turning to look were the young model was being praised and admired. "The last scenes demonstrated that. She was a mortal who tempted you, who made you see that there were things that you would not be able to have, and so you hated her for it. Hated her for tempting you when you were unable to do anything. The anger was palpable in the air then, where before you had been only charmed by her beauty. I hope Kit will be able to convince her to do more work for him. She really has the talent to make it far."

Giving him a nod, the director walked off, heading towards the technical crew, who were still viewing the photos.

Looking intensely at the woman who was now only surrounded by the makeup crew, he widened his eyes when her eyes suddenly clashed with his.

Their tension rose, but turned to shock when she sent him a smirk.

 _I win._

The meaning was clear. It didn't take a genius to figure it out.

She had purposely challenged him during the photoshoot.

It was because of her words that they were able to get the photos they needed.

It wasn't because he had turned the tides.

It had been her the entire time.

" _Sho," Shoko caught his eye while they prepared him for the shoot._

" _Ah?" his uncaring answer made her twist her lips in displeasure._

" _The model of today is someone very special to Akbar," she began hesitatingly. "She has never modeled before so you must be on your best behavior so as to not slow the shoot understood?"_

" _Pfft," he said uncaringly. "She will have to keep up with me. In this world, it is eat or be eaten. I have no time for beginners."_

The words he had negligently told Shoko began run amok in his head.

Had she heard what he had said?

It didn't surprise him, the people around seemed to naturally gravitate towards her and had probably warned her about the words he had spoken.

The way she turned her back to him without another glance seemed to cement the idea in his head.

A sly smirk crossed his lips quickly before he composed himself.

It seemed that he had found a new pastime other than wondering what Kyoko was doing.

Maybe this time he would have something that Tsuruga would envy him for.

The small huff of amusement he let out, made some of those that heard clear a wide berth around him, and made one modeling miko shiver in dread.

What had she done now!?

* * *

 **A/N:** My dear readers I sincerely apologize for the long delay. I am a horrid writer!~ -/-*

But I am back!

I have just been so uninspired lately, that it has grated on me. I think that I have to go look for new manga/animes to get me back to the flow of things ^.^

I apologize if Sho was something out of character, I feel like there is more to Show than what we were led to believe from the beginning of the series, but I hope it wasn't to OOC.

I hope that this will make up to some of the aggravation of not updating?

Please let me know your thoughts !~ :DD


	49. Chapter 49: Strawberry Kiss

Installment Forty-Seven: Strawberry Kisses

* * *

IYxHorimiya

Yanagi Akane x Kagome H.

* * *

Life had a way of surprising Kagome. First it had been when fate had mandated she travel five hundred years in the past and travel with a group of misfits who would become one of her most precious people. But it had also seen to it that she be transported back to the future and to be cut off from them. The first couple months had been _hard._ There were times when she wanted to just hide away from everything and everybody, ignoring the worried looks her family threw her. Knowing that her adopted family would take her to task over her withdrawing, and give her a good thrashing, she bottled all those negative emotions and looked towards her future.

School had gotten increasingly harder what with Uni entrance exams right around the corner, and not counting the finals they were soon to have. It was amazing that time passed in a blink of an eye. Two long years, had gone by and here she was. A proud student of Katagiri Senior High and if her hard work paid off she would then be a proud alumni of Todai.

Now though she was only a student who had the chance to relax at one her group's hangouts and be a regular girl with not a care.

"-so then he tripped in the hallway apologizing the entire time for bumping into this girl here," Eri slung her arm over her shoulder almost making her drop her milkshake, causing Ayumi to try and reach over to stabilize her and her so called other friends fall into a giggling fit.

Huffing out, she rolled her eyes, even being seniors there was nothing that could change Eri and Yuka's exuberant disposition.

 _Not that I would change a thing about them,_ she conceded to herself. They were her family in all but blood and she couldn't have been luckier to have them by her side.

"Ara, ara Eri," Ayumi scolded softly. "You almost made Kagome drop her milkshake."

Yuka shook her head, "Ma, Ayumi Kagome's fine. Ne, Kagome?"

All three turned to look at their quiet friend, "Eh? Are you talking to me, the one that almost wore her milkshake?"

Ayumi shot her a small smile when she saw her friend huffed out before turning away from their pleading friends.

"Kagome come on," Eri finally whined out. "I didn't mean it. You know how I am!"

Giving in she let out a laugh, before standing up to throw the small foamy left over of her shake. "Which is why I'm going to start sitting next to Ayumi. Yuka can have the privilege of sitting next to you!"

She turned ignoring the indignant squawk of Eri, and the delicate laugh of Ayumi, silently crossing a point on having gotten one over Eri, she didn't hear Yuka's warning, before she froze at the cold sensation on her chest, and before she could grasp the situation she on the floor.

Dual sensation of cold and warmth made her shiver, before she analyze what had occurred, sapphire eyes widened in shock at the feeling of plump lips against hers.

It could have been the shock, or maybe she had hit herself pretty hard on the ground but she could swear she could almost hear the sound of pin dropping.

For a few seconds she could only focus on the feeling on top of her, hard planes pressing against her, before jolting to the present and starring into wide pink (she had never seen such a color) eyes, that she felt could look into her very soul.

Soon, she was being crowded over, as was the dark haired pink eyed male, by her friends asking if she was alright. At that moment though, all they said sounded like gibberish, because all she could focus on was one thing.

 _Strawberries._

He tasted like the strawberry milkshake that she-assumed-was currently wearing.

"Miss," the smooth voice cut through her friends' worried tone like a knife through butter, bringing all of their attention to the now standing boy that was holding out a hand to Eri.

All four of them blinked in confusion. "Are you alright? I sincerely apologize for bumping into you."

Behind him she could spy one of his friend's face palming before a black haired, who was the closest to him, quickly direct his arm towards her.

Pink eyes narrowed quickly, giving him a gruff demeanor at that moment, "Sorry, I just can't see quite well. Are you alright?"

Even while she could feel the slushy feel of the milkshake soaking into her clothes and the incredulous looks her friends were throwing the pink eyed male, she laughed softly, before they turned into a bellyaching laugh.

Accepting the hand that was held out for her, she slid hers into his, enjoying the small spark that rose in the action. "Thank you, I'm fine. This gave me a chance to taste the strawberry shake I had been meaning to try."

A small smile lit his face, making him even more attractive, which due to her being around immortal beings she had thought had desentized her to physical beauty, made a small blush cover her cheeks.

"If you would allow me, I have my jersey that should cover what damage was done," he said, eyes squinting a bit. "I would also request that we exchange numbers, if that not to forward of me, to pay for the stain mark. I know a dry cleaner who excellent with things of that nature."

Biting her lip Kagome, chanced a quick look towards her friends, who now knowing that no harm had been done-to her physically at least- were giggling and encouraging her.

Hiding a small smile, she nodded. "Before that I would like to know the name of the gentleman who would assist me."

Pink eyes widened before he gave a bow, "I apologize. Akane. Yanagi, Akane, Miss?"

Bowing in return, she gave a quick murmur, "Higurashi Kagome. But you can just call me Kagome."

So into their fate destined meeting, neither one noticed the quick plotting looks on either of their friends faces. All had noticed the familiar uniforms, and made it their life's mission to throw those two together.

After all anyone with eyes could see the sparks that surrounded the oblivious couple.

Who knew that the two high ingredients would come together in one of their favorite hangouts when they could have easily met at the very same school they attended?

* * *

A/N: My dear readers I sincerely apologize for the long long delay! I think this is the longest I have gone without updating at least _one_ of my stories. I dont know what is happening, my muse has left me high and dry. I have been rereading some of my most favorite fanfic stories in hopes of getting inspired but I could only come up with this, and only because of the newest update of Horimiya, which is one of my top favorites. It makes you laugh, it makes you cry, and overall I think makes you appreciate the friends we have around us and have been with us in our most difficult times.

I hope you enjoyed this installment and have not forgotten about me due to my negligence.

Please as always tell me what you think and I think it time to do another request week. so send in who you would like to read about && if I have read/seen it know that I will do my utmost to comply with my reader's wishes. Please try to put what exactly you would like to see so as to not disappoint you ;)

Ja-ne for now my lovelies!~


	50. Chapter 50: Shameless

**Installment Forty-Eight: Shameless!**

* * *

 **YOIxIY**

 **KagomexChris G.**

* * *

"Kagome!~" Dark hair fluttered with the harsh wind, a small hand grasped in vain at the long tresses.

"Chris!" Blue eyes gleamed in happiness at seeing the ice skater. During the Grand Prix Finals, they had both agreed to keep their distance, seeing as one he needed to concentrate on his choreography and to not bring attention to themselves from the various fans he had.

She couldn't deny that it sent a thrill in her to know that they had to be careful when around one another, the adrenaline of almost being caught…

Red bloomed on her cheeks, instantly catching the attention of the Swiss skater. The haze in blue eyes making him all aware of what was going on in his little butterfly's mind.

Bending a little, his little butterfly was just so small!, he gave a caressing peck on her cheek, causing her to flush even more, "It has been too long."

The dual meaning of his words was not lost on her. It had indeed been too long since they had been together.

"Mou," she gave a small pout. "You're shameless."

Even after being together for a year she could not help but blush at the look he gave her over his glasses, the heat in his gaze, the appreciative glance he gave her clothes, not to mention the way he was biting his lip!

Squirming a bit in her seat she tried to get herself together, just because one of them had no shame did not mean she had to be dragged along with his heat.

Of course, her body was not listening to her common sense.

His rich laugh brought her out of her thoughts, and she smiled in true happiness, there was something magical when he laughed, even though it was never away from him.

"Hm," his hand reached out to grab hers, warming her instantly, happiness infusing her with just that simple act. "You love me anyways no, my little butterfly?"

Squeezing his hand, and once more blushing, (she blamed it on the cold wind!), she gave a small smile, "Un."

Walking down the crowded streets of Barcelona, was something she never imagined she would do, but then, when Chris put it in his head to do something there was no changing his mind.

A year of dating had taught her that much.

Along of course with how _driven_ he could be.

In skating, as well.

Glimpsing at him from the corner of her eyes she thought back to their first meeting.

 _Kami,_ blowing her bangs out her eyes Kagome rose the round serving tray, swiftly moving from table to table. _I want to go home!_

Giving a fixed smile to some of the guests, she tried to muster enough energy for them, a few more hours and she would be out of there.

So far, the party had been calm and things weren't too bad, but there was no way it would stay that way.

Why?

Well in the last hour she had picked more than glasses than she had since the start of the small dinner affair, and with more wine that meant only one thing…

More alcohol, and with more alcohol, more lose inhibitions.

 _Eri you are so going to owe me for this!_

Sighing she shook her head, it wasn't necessarily her friend's fault that her car had broken down, or that she had hurt her hand trying to see what was wrong with it, but it was her fault in giving such a small run down on her duties here.

Walking out of the kitchen she stood at her full height, which really wasn't all that much, and put a smile on her face. Which fell upon the scene she walked out into.

There were naked, _naked_ , males strutting and dancing. Tanned skin caught her attention and made her breath catch, who knew the human body could do such things. There was absolutely no shame, if anything the tanned male seemed to be having a blast dancing in his skivvies and only encouraging the other pale skinned man, that had slightly rose hued cheeks, indicating he had drank a little too much of the wine. While it was not one hundred percent okay, was somewhat understandable behavior. Alcohol did funny things to people.

But for a man to be fully conscious of what he was doing, which she truly believed, seeing as he had just thrown his phone at some to record them, was something she would have never expected.

Looking over him though, she had to admit there was nothing that he could ever be ashamed of. His body rippled with his every move, and his happiness was infectious.

Hazel eyes caught hers from across the room, before he threw her a wink. Her cheeks started heating up but all she did was raise a brow, indicating, or least trying to, of her disinterest in the entire thing.

Her eyes betrayed her, glancing once more at the body in full display, and she gave a small huff before turning away.

There was no way she would ever go out with someone so shameless.

After getting to know him, seeing how dedicated he was to his profession and how kind he was, even if he was always turned things around into a sexual nature, Christopher Giacometti, caught her heart, and made feel complete. He built her confidence, he gave her, her old self back, and she couldn't have been any happier.

"My little butterfly?" his breath made the hairs on her neck rise. With only his voice he could ignite a fire she never knew her body could produce.

Love for him rising, she turned her head, lifting herself, she gave him a slow teasing, all the same thankful, kiss.

Smile at him she continued with their walk.

Behind her, Chris could blink, it was odd for his girlfriend to initiate contact, in public at that.

Not one to waste such a chance he tugged her hand making her tumble into him, and bending her in a flamboyant dip gave her a true heat inducing kiss, tongue delving deep and leaving her without air.

Lifting his head, he gave a wink, which had her face blushing once more, before she caught her breath.

"Shameless!"

Chris only laughed, even if it took him years, he would get her to be just as shameless as him.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for all the reviews, it warms my heart to know that there are still people who read Universal Miko!~**

 **I will try an update weekly once more my lovely readers, so see you next week!**

 **Ja-ne!~**


	51. Chapter 51: Shrouded in Mystery

**Installment Forty-Nine: Shrouded in Mystery**

* * *

 **IYxSkip Beat**

 **KagomexReino**

 **(Slight) KyokoxRen**

 **Cont'd from Interesting Acquaintances**

 **(Part of Skip Beat Installments.)**

* * *

Tugging her hand from the grasp of the lead singer of Vie Ghoul, she walked towards the auburn haired girl.

A bright smile directed towards her, had Kyoko turning a rosy hue, "Hi there! I'm Higurashi Kagome."

Quickly bowing she walked closer to the girl, "I have heard that you got _that_ guy's attention."

Both turned to peek at the gray haired male who only rose one slim brow at the duo's attention.

Turning back to the young girl she gave her a grave pitying look, "You have my sincerest condolences."

"Kagome." Reino's voice made her turn to give him a glare before she stuck out her tongue at him.

"Oh!" Bringing her attention back to her companion she saw her in a perfect bow.

"My name is Mogami Kyoko. It is nice to meet you."

Lips tugging into a smile she could only think that this girl was definitely something.

"Likewise Mogami-san."

Rising from her bow she looked from one to the other before gathering her thoughts and courage, "A-ano, I don't mean to be rude but… why are you in LME? And with _him?_ "

Blue eyes blinked at the blunt question before she smiled even wider. "I like you Mogami-san! I hope that we can become friends. But as to your question, I was curious about the 'fake angel' that had caught the attention of Vie Ghoul."

Eyes turned to stare blankly at the Beagle, "You really don't have a life huh?"

Slime brow twitched for a moment before he turned his attention from the slandering females.

"Mm," Kagome said just as monotone. "I told him the exact same thing a while ago."

Blue and topaz eyes locked onto each other in perfect accordance.

The lead singer of Vie Ghoul could only stare blankly at the duo in front of him. Perhaps it wasn't a good idea to get those two together.

"But anyways," Kagome finally let out. "I am happy to know that there is another girl besides me that doesn't get affected by this guy."

Stars blossomed in topaz eyes, there really was another person who understood her perfectly.

"I also came to say," she heard Higurashi-san continue on. "If this guy keeps bugging you let me know."

A small slim hand held out a white business card. "I know we just met and all but I feel a kinship with you."

Taking the small card, she nodded empathically, she understood perfectly. It felt like they shared a great many things.

"Kagome," blue eyes turned to look at Reino. "The guard dog approaches."

"Ah?" A curious glint flashed in her eyes seeing the tense posture her companion had adopted and titled her head to look at the stairs where she could feel a strong aura coming.

 _It seems Reino is right,_ she mused. _There_ _is definitely a bit of darkness surrounding this being._

Kyoko turned questioning eyes to the stairs as well, her senses telling her that there was a familiar person making its way down the stairs.

Slim arms crossed languidly in front of her abdomen, her curiosity rising even more.

All was silent before in between the three, all pointedly staring at the staircase.

Finally, footsteps could be heard, and following were black sleek shoes, accompanying long legs and finally finished off with a noble face and deep maroon eyes.

A dark shadow grasped tightly onto him, guilt, pain, and loss were only a few that she could stand before shutting herself off from the feelings.

Almost as if feeling her turmoil, or maybe he saw her grimace, Reino walked over to her and lay a calming hand on her shoulder.

For all that he was a busybody, annoying, stubborn, and a thousand other things, she could sincerely say (at that moment) that she was glad he was there.

Shaking off _those_ thoughts she gathered herself and returned to the present.

"-didn't you learn?" his voice flowed, it was sure and threatening, for all that he had a somewhat genial expression.

Peaking at the singer next to her she rose an inquiring brow.

" _He_ doesn't like other taking interest in her," Reino said answering her silent question.

His answered though made complete sense, and after seeing the rigid form of the rising star in their group, she could only nod.

"Hm," she tilted her head, finger on her chin. She continued her perusal of the man in front of her, but for all that she struggled to recall where she had seen him before she couldn't. "Excuse me."

All those gathered quickly turned their attention onto her, where she was still staring at the 'guard dog,' she really hating feeling out of the loop, but alas it was human to not be all knowing.

"You seem very familiar," she started, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "But I can't remember where I've seen you before."

All was quiet, a stunned quiet that if it were anywhere else crickets would have been chirping for sure, Kyoko could almost swear she could hear her hundreds of gasps, but shook her head of that and focused on this unordinary, very princess-like figure, who could calm the beagle dog with one word.

"Ah," Reino broke through the silence, his small expression almost a rioting laughter.

Mr. Tsuruga on the other hand, seemed to be quite flummoxed, almost as if he should feel insulted or not. at least she felt as if he was very conflicted about something or the other.

"Since it seems rude to ask something without an introduction," Higurashi-san continued, as if noting out of the ordinary had occurred. "I am Higurashi Kagome, it is nice to meet your acquaintance."

Giving him a quick bow, Mr. Tsuruga did the same, "Tsuruga Ren."

Rising from her bow, she tilted her head in confusion, "oh? Is that perhaps your alias?"

Both Kyoko and Tsuruga could only widen their eyes at her question.

 _How does she know? /How did she figure it out?_

 _Reino/Beagle must have told her._

"I see," Tsuruga said, continuing as normal. "Mr. Vie Ghoul must have told you about that. Yes, most of us in the industry sometimes prefer to use other names."

Sapphire eyes blinked once more, before they turned to her companion, "You knew Reino? I'm surprised you saw so much."

A dark brow twitched in annoyance before giving a small, "I am not so weak."

"Right," she sighed out, turning to look at the once more, wide eyes of the LME employees, or she guessed really.

"He didn't tell you?" Mr. Tsuruga stated more than asked.

Shrugging she answered honestly, "He calls you guard dog, so that was really the only thing I knew of you."

A small jab to her side had her rolling her eyes. Really, it was his fault for leaving her in the dark.

"But that's neither here nor there," waving her hand negligently she walked over to the man who had so far exceeded her expectations. He unwaveringly protected the tall girl (to her at least) for the busybody behind and could make him back off with a glance from what she had seen so far. "I just wanted to say I greatly admire you."

All at once the three in the industry looked at her in confusion.

Had she not just admitted to not knowing Mr. Tsuruga/me/him?

Acting out in impulse when she was close enough she grabbed his hands, something neither of them had expected and had one clenching their hands, "The way you handle that guy is truly wonderful!"

Three pairs of eyes blinked, before the meaning of her words registered in their head.

She truly was one of a kind.

"I only wish I was half as good as you," she sighed morosely, not letting go of his hands. "But so far I have had no such luck. Always bothering me, interrupting my work, weaseling himself into my family and friends. Truly, it's very annoying."

Two could clearly see an arrow stab onto the lead singer of Vie Ghoul, before his brow twitched once more.

Leaning in closer she whispered for his ears only, "As appreciation and respect I truly hope you can let go of the guilt that weighs you down. Negative emotions breed negative thoughts which will drag you down until you are buried under with no light in sight."

Releasing a small burst of her power, she hoped to alleviate something of the pain he carried.

Darkness remained but there was a small infinitesimal pause that was clear.

Ren could only stand there in disbelief. She was the second person to know anything without his say so, without even knowing him.

While one part of him was listening to her, the other part was wondering if this was something the Boss planned, if this was something of set up.

All those thoughts were running around when the out of nowhere, he felt light, he felt _loved,_ he felt young and free, almost as if was transported to a time where he knew nothing of the harshness of the world, of the pain that could come at a second's notice. He felt guilt free in those few precious seconds.

And then slim hands let go and the reality of the world once more crashed down on him. But there was still a light in him, something that felt infinitely precious.

Wide maroon eyes looked into mysterious, (how had he not noticed that before) swirling indigo for a moment before they cleared away to what he supposed were her normal visage, and winked at him, before turning and going back to the singer.

"Ah~" giving a quick glance at her wristwatch she could only shake her head at how late it was. "It's almost time for dinner, Mama will be waiting for me."

Stopping next to the young rising star she threw her arms around the stiff girl and giving her a hug, "I really hope we can meet again Mogami-san. It was such a pleasure to meet you."

Blushing a furious red, Kyoko could only give a stuttering yes, her mind turning away from the strange occurrence between her (hopefully) new friend, and her teacher, and savoring the sensation of having someone offering their friendship to her.

"Ja ne Mogami-san, Tsuruga-san," giving a small wave she grabbed the annoyed singer's hand before she began ordering him to take her home, leaving two people confused and dazed people.

Then again when one met Kagome Higurashi normal, was not the first thing that came to mind.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ah it has been to long since I have updated! It has been almost one month. I am very sorry about that. I have been reading other stories here on && some other manhwa that have my muses singing in high notes, alas I have to put those to paper and as some of us know that is the harder part lolz.

I am so thankful to all those who have continued to support me and send me their thoughts and cheers.

You are all amazing!~

I hope you have enjoyed this.  
Final note I have two questions.

Someone once suggested (you know who you are ;D) that I put Skip BeatxIY installments as a separate story, seeing as there are many installments about them, and write a separate story of them.

thoughts and comments on if I should!~

Second (final I swear) note:

I have been wanting to do another NSFW for Loved Miko on A03 but don't know which pairing I should do...if I should maybe do it as a continuation from one of the installments here or a clean slate as well as a new character I have not done.

Please tell me your thoughts, and hopefully with your feedback I can write something for the next week :))

Ja-ne my lovely readers, I cant wait to hear from you 3


	52. Chapter 52: Dreaded Photo

**Installment Fifty: Dreaded Photo**

* * *

 **IYx Skip Beat**

 **No Pairing (officially)**

 **Skip Beat continuation**

* * *

 _No way._

Splashed across the magazine was a sight she never thought would ever happen.

There laying provocatively on top of another man was his sister, in a skimpy outfit (not really but what brother would be okay with their sister being shown in a fashion magazine wearing some revealing clothes).

"Souta-dear," the voice of his mother made him quickly shove the magazine under his textbook (even if he was against his sister having been photographed as such, he was not going to throw her at their mother's mercy).

"Yes mom?" hallway turning to the door of his room, the woman who gave his sister and him life, was standing in the doorway, idly drying her hands on a towel.

"Have you heard from your sister? She promised to call home, but it's been a few days," the worried tone of her voice, made his eyes unconsciously flick towards what lay beneath his homework.

He had not really heard from his sister, but technically speaking he knew of where she could be.

"No mom," blue eyes stared into brown steadily. "She probably hiked all the way to her next site and left behind her phone. You know how she is."

Giving him a small smile his mom nodded, "You're probably right. I just can't help but worry about my babies."

Blushing he could only squeak out a mortified, "Mom!"

Chuckling, his mom walked away, leaving him once more to his thoughts on his sister's latest adventure.

 _She so owes me for this._

 _No way._

There on her desk was a magazine with her on its front page.

 _I knew it was going to be going out in few months, but seriously who said it should be on the front page!_ Yanking her head in frustration she wanted to yell (and pull on a certain someone's ears).

Throwing herself in her chair, she ignored the questionable looks her coworkers sent her. Well some, most of them were used to her odd quirks.

 _Sesshomaru is not going to be happy._

And boy was that an understatement. He had been completely against her helping Shippo with this endeavor, but her soft heart (and his cuteness) had made her ignore his warnings.

" _If you are set on wanting to help the kit, This One will not oppose," disguised clawed hands were steepled, noble face was set in frustrated resignation. They had been arguing over her taking time off to help Shippo in his shoot, which of course Sesshomaru was against, she had just returned from a trip with new results of her 'purification' over bodies of water._

 _The experiments she should have been conducting to attain the results would be on hold until further notice. A workaholic like the Western Lord, of course was dead set on her working until his say so._

" _Really?" She asked in disbelief._

 _Which was why his final response was out of the left field._

" _Hn," he nodded turning away from her on focusing on the papers that littered his usually impeccable desk._

" _Should the kit cause problems though," usual hazel turned gold and speared her instantly. "Both of you will face the consequences."_

 _Gulping she gave a shaky, "Yes", before hightailing it out of his office._

Sighing she thunked her head on her desk.

She knew he had calmed from his usual 'You annoy so I will kill you' tendencies, but he was in charge of her paycheck, and her boss.

Life at work was going to be so troublesome.

 _Damn you Shippo!_

 _What. Is. This._

A platinum haired lead singer of a certain band was staring fixedly at the magazine that had appeared on the dining room table.

Seeing that it was promoting a certain someone's he knew that he nor his teammates would have brought _that_ into the house.

 _I should probably cleanse the house afterwards,_ he thought idly. _It probably brought in some bad vibes._

Seeing that it had _his_ face enlarged in the front cover, it took him another second to recognize the other figure on the magazine.

Black hair, streaked with blue, the captivating indigo eyes, eyes that right then were glittering with a gleam that could bring men down to their knees, was (almost) straddling that dog.

Amethyst eyes flashed eerily.

 _Kagome…_

Sighing out Shippo was glad that he was able to take the magazines to their respective owners. He hoped that they liked their presents. It was hard enough having to give each of them their presents before the upcoming sale the next week.

"Ah." Luckily, he had his speed and was able to give all of them their gifts and he could rest in his home comfortably.

He hoped everyone was as happy as him that the Director was so happy with the results he had decided to put their photo on the first page.

Such a great feat, but no less than expected of his nee-san's charisma.

Narrowing his eyes, he had a nagging feeling that he had forgotten something.

Then again, he had been feeling shivers course through him throughout the day.

 _Could I be getting sick?_

"Have they sent over my finished work from the Akbar line?"

Shoko could only shake her head. For all that Sho was laying on the car seats, looking through his phone, his tone was somewhat obvious in its nonchalant.

Clearly, he was eager to see the finished photos of him and Tama.

"We were supposed to get the finished magazine today," she said, turning back to her phone. "A messenger was supposed to have brought it today but he never arrived."

Despite her hope there were no messages on as to the arrival of the long-awaited magazine.

"So?"

"We will have to speak with the agency and see if they might send one next week."

 _So now I have to wait until the next week to see Tama-_ ahem- _my beautiful self in STAR magazine._

 _Damn you, you lousy messenger._

* * *

 ** _A/N_** : Another Skip Beat -_-'

Well it was a quick update. Thank you all for your support I loved each and every review.

I also wrote this quick piece as a way to inform my readers of the poll on my bio. Please check it out ^.^

(Thank you Kakashixangela for the advice ;)))

Ja-ne!~


	53. Chapter 53: Punishment

**Installment Fifty-One: Punishment**

* * *

 **Fukigen na MononokeanxIY**

 **The ExecutivexKagomexLegislature (Implied Justice)**

* * *

Dark eyes glared at the female across from him. In the underworld it was law that no human should trespass but that was mostly due to the person in his room.

"Ah~" Kagome sighed out, relaxing on the feathered bed. It was one of the softest beds she had ever had the pleasure of laying on. "Executive do you use your feathers to make this lovely bed?"

A stern frown was all he allowed to cross his face, giving no answer.

It was something of a routine anyways.

She would barge into his home, into his life like an Oni, before leaving, his life unorganized, up in shambles, his mind filled with things that have no business in there at all.

"A little birdie told me something today," the heavy weight in her tone brought him back.

Deep blue eyes stared at him, a look there that he had not seen since their first (unfortunate) fateful day.

The black pillow obscured her body, making her seem like a small child, lost, afraid.

A deception that he was not fooled by.

A slim brow rose questiongly, his own eyes turning frosty, his chin rising ever so slightly.

Defensive at its finest.

Sighing Kagome tried to lock away turbulent emotions that arose whenever she was around the great three powers.

"Disappointed," she finally let out. Her voice cold, unfeeling. "You are a disappointment to the order of this world. You have caused a mistake I would have never believed you could have ever made, and have presented yourself in an unslightly manner."

His face grew more pale with every word she uttered and through it all his face showed no remorse, he did not reflect on what his mistake was.

"To oppress a human in the way you did," her voice grew tighter with the scene she had witnessed. "To go so far only to prove that you are strong, is unbelieveable and degrading. You have lowered yourself to the position of a lowly mononoke. Disgraceful."

A thin light of reiki split from her fingers reminiscent of one of the most powerful daiyoukai she had once known, and in a moment just as fast as him, she struck him in the face, causing his head to whip to the side.

Black blood trailed from the thin opening on his cheek. His neck was bared submissively but his anger was palable. The tension so high she could almost taste it on her tongue.

Standing with deadly grace she walked towards him, her steps carefully measured, reiki retracted she grabbed a handful of blonde hair _hard_. With a strength she had earned through hardship she was able to bring him to his knees.

Jerking his head she stared at him in frozen anger, "You are a shame of a daiyoukai. We above all have to acknowledge that with strength comes responsibility, that even when we have power we must remain absolute, never allow ourselves to abuse the it. if you step out of line once more, and all to harm a human being…"

Leaning close her lips brushing against the shell of his ear she whispered her promise, and her threat.

"I will **end** you."

The world of the Legislature was something she both loved and dreaded. For all that she was a lover of things involving water, she had to admit that being surrounded by water at all times was…disturbing at times. To say the least.

"Ma, ma," the deep baritone of the Legislature broke through her thoughts. Bringing her gaze from the view outside. Sometimes she felt like she was in a glass bowl, but instead of the water being inside keeping the aquatic life alive, she was stared out in the ripples of water from the large window.

"What brings you here Kagome-chan?" Smoke from his pipe drifted slowly through the room, penetrating everything with its minty sulfuric scent.

"I wish to offer my sincerest apologies," a small hand snatched the pipe from pale ones, unconcerned with the annoyed huff.

She took a quick puff, hoping to calm the jitters that had yet to disperse from her confrontation with the Executive.

"Apologies ha?" Rippou leaned casually against the wall, before slowly allowing himself to slide down, his moves ever free and oddly graceful. "So you have been notified of what happened."

Though it was an obvious she had indeed been notified, she nodded nonetheless.

"The Executive?" Sky blue eyes peered intensely at the small female in his home. The red kimono she was wearing accenting the paleness of her features, stormy eyes focused on the outside, while dark almost black lips were placed on his smoking pipe.

"His punishment has been handed out," her voice as cold as the winter's frost.

"Ah."

For once he was serious, quiet.

It was never easy to turn so easily on those you considered your friends.

Much less if those you turned on were deeply engraved on your soul.

Being your lover(s') superior always brought chaos, no matter what world you were in.

* * *

 **A/N:** My lovely, lovely readers you have my sincerest apologies over the amount of time it has takne me to put this up. I recently moved (yay we got a house so happy!~) and during the move I misplaced the charger for my darling darling laptop and did not find it until recently, thank the heavens!~, so I have brought into my arsenal a new anime I have recently been into. I absolutely love it. It has soooo many male characters to work with and the story line and characters themselves bring you in to a whole new world of Youkai. I just loved it. if you have the time and don't mind my pushiness, you should really give it a try haha.

 **I also wanted to post this up to let my readers know that the voting for the NSFW will be up on Loved Miko will soon have a new chapter (wee~) so please look forward to that.**

&& I hope my readers are happy with it...there were not many voters so I went with the highest in the pool.

I would like to send hundreds of hugs to my readers, thank you for your continued support and for the encouragement. I am truly thankful.

Please send me your thoughts, I look forward to your opinions on either story /3!~


	54. Chapter 54

**Installment Fifty-Two: The Heat Between Us**

* * *

 **Akane Yanagi x Kagome H.**

 **HorimiyaxIY**

* * *

The beeping of her phone roused Kagome from her study-trance, making her aware of the diminishing sunlight. Blue eyes blinked behind dark framed lenses, before slim fingers pulled them off, and set them delicately on top of the textbook on her desk.

Grabbing the ringing phone, she answered without looking at the screen, "Hello?"

"Kagome," the despondent tone on the other end of the phone, had her raising a brow and straightening in her seat.

"Akane? Are you alright?"

A gusty sigh accompanied by a small yes, had her relaxing marginally.

"Don't worry me like that silly," she let exasperated. It had been awhile since they had been able to talk let alone meet up since their exams were right around the corner.

It truly was taking on her too.

They had never gone so long without seeing each other since they began their relationship.

"I'm sorry," he said his voice conveying his remorse.

"Hn," a smile spreading, she could already see him biting his lip, those pink, adorable, beautiful, eyes squinting at something or the other. "It's alright love. What had you so down?"

The silence had her quirking her head to the side, curiosity peeking at his reluctance to answer. Lifting her knees, she hugged them close to her chest, moving side to side in the rolling chair.

"am in effeminate?" His whispered question had her almost faulting out of the chair in surprise.

"W-what?" Disbelief clear in her voice. Did her boyfriend really ask her that?

"…" the small hum of the a/c in her room was the only thing that interrupted the shocking silence.

Composing herself as best she could from the out the field question, she cleared her throat, "Akane your politeness is something that caught my eye from the very beginning. The way you can charm any girl without even trying more so without realizing it, always has me cracking up for days, but I more than anyone can truly say you are _not_ effeminate. Your strength when you hug me, the pressure of your lips when we kiss, the neck that I yearn so lick and bite, the way your eyes almost seen to turn to molten lava when we go days without any contact, all these little things make me feel small, precious, and very loved. They are things that make you the male to my female."

By the end of her confession she could hear the halting breaths on the other side of the phone, and the same could be said of her. Blood rushed through her, her heart beating a thousand a minute, the pressure only he could ever alleviate making her squirm on her seat.

Taking a quick peek through the house she was assured that the rest of her family occupied with something or the other, no possibility of them having hear her R-rated talk with her lover.

"Kagome," the panting of her name brought her back to her conversation.

"So, to answer your question," she sighed out, trying to calm her hormones. "You are definitely male, very much so."

Both took some time, breathing in and out, calming the furious beating of their hearts, and the rushing of their blood.

"Was there a reason for this?" She was finally able to get out.

Afterwards he reluctantly let out what had happened with him and fellow classmate in the bookstore.

"let me get this straight," suppressing the laugh that wanted to come out so badly. "That was your first thought when she compared you to the shinobi of the manga you read every week."

"Hm," he accented, a blush surely rising on his cheeks, teeth once more biting down on his lips.

Coughing a bit, she shook her head at her boyfriend's obliviousness, sometimes he could come up with the craziest things.

"Did you ever think she was just saying that you were nice and chivalrous like the shinobi?"

The silence answered her question.

Nope.

He had jumped straight to another sort of comparison.

"Hm," she finally let out. "Well I'm glad we could get that cleared up before any more wild ideas could take root."

"Yes."

Enjoying the silence between them, she gave a cursory glance at her calendar. Seeing that there were no pending tutoring sessions or any major projects coming up, she, copying her boyfriend's habit, bit her lips in contemplation.

"Do you have plans this weekend?"

"I'm off Mama," Kagome yelled out, shoving her foot on to her slip ons. The excitement was palpable in her voice.

"Take care darling!" Her mother shouted back.

Rushing out the door, she flicked a traitorous strand of her hair back, her pale blue sundress swaying lightly at the sudden gust of wind. Her overcoat proving shelter and quickly warming her, the leggings offered some protection from the cold weather.

Almost skipping down the large staircase, she allowed her blue eyes to glance at the winter wonderland. Snow covered every available space, creating an image in white, while the people walking down the streets huddled to keep away from Jack Frost, but there was no denying the beauty.

Walking determinedly, she kept her eyes forward, ignoring the few leering glances thrown her way, and the females few envious stares, all that mattered at that moment was seeing her boyfriend, kissing him a silly, and maybe (a furious blush rose to her cheeks, nothing that could be blamed on the cold weather,) a little more.

Seeing her destination, she opened the door to the small coffee shop and looked to and fro for duo colored hair.

Spotting it she made her way, smile lighting her face, and with a hint of mischievousness in her sapphire eyes, she creeped silently towards her prey.

Dainty hands covered his eyes and made him jerk in surprise, before the smell of evergreen and flowers drifted into his nose.

Nature, life, wildness, always accompanied Kagome, no matter what perfume she would wear, the lotion she would put on, on occasion she always smelled like summer, spring.

"Guess who?" Her soft and husky voice, raised goosebumps on his neck.

" _Kagome._ " The heat that always rose when they were near warmed him much faster than the hot cocoa he had ordered for them.

Raising his hands, he grabbed hers and slowly stood still grabbing onto them, looking her over, ne noticed the small blush on her cheeks, and her eyes peeked shyly from under ebony lashes.

Starring at her, he gently, almost reverently brushed his lips against her hands, never looking away, trying to convey all his feeling in the small contact they allowed themselves. The small hitch in her breath, rose within him masculine pride.

He was the one that caused her breath to stutter, he caused her eyes to changer to midnight, for small dainty teeth to bit into rose plump lips.

" _Akane._ "

Finally closing his eyes against the desire, she arose in him, he gently pulled her hands away from his lips, and pulled out a chair across from him.

"I took the liberty of ordering us some hot cocoa," his words were so tightly strung together they seemed like on word, made him tighten his hand on the back of the chair. Exhaling he tried to control the all the feelings rushing through him, while he sat back in his seat.

Looking at his lover across from him, he saw the small delight that lite her face when she took a sip from the still hot cup in front of her.

 _So full of life is my Kagome._

Half an hour of catching up with one another, of enjoying a small plate of cookies with their hot cocoa they finally made their way of the small coffee shop, warm and content.

Holding hands, they walked around, giving small glimpses to the small shops that lined the streets, pointing out something that might interest the other, laughing at small stories of their respective friends.

It wasn't long before they reached a small abandoned park, the winds had begun to blow harder, urging mothers with small children to head home.

"I've missed you." The small confession had Akane turning quickly to his girlfriend, the ebony haired female, was staring at the small playground in front of them. His hand tightened minutely on hers.

Happiness, pleasure, and so many other feelings coursed through him, grabbing hold of them, he reached out to touch this woman, this one person that looked beyond his awkward moments, the moments of insecurity that arose in him, all the things that he sometimes jumped to…everything.

Slim fingers gently turned the heart shaped face of his lover, turning her to him, and starring at her, all his feelings, his love, clear in his eyes he bent down lips pressed down gently, before that all-consuming heat that was always present between them rose, and made him grab onto her with a strength he did not know he possessed. The small groan had him worried but for a moment before she gripped onto him with the same ferocity as him.

Tongues dueled, while hands fisted clothes, hair, anything they could touch. There was so many feelings rushing through them, it was all they could do fully clothed, and the cold winds that made her long hair whip around them, broke them apart gasping for air, eyes dark, lips swollen and cheeks flushed,

There was nothing in the world that could compare to this, here in this winter wonderland.

"I missed you too," he breathed out, his forehead against.

And the laugh that escaped her?

It was as magical as the world around them.

* * *

 **A/N:** Too much fluff?

I thought so but I just could not help myself. Yanagi is such an adorable character!~

ah so I have finally posted something huh? (Blushing furiously.)

I am sorry for that, I just was not inspired. there are thousands of ideas in this brain of mine but when I begin to put word to paper... they fly off the coop.

I hope that soon I will be able to write something else. I have been wanting to write a IYx Noblesse crossover, but I just cannot chose one. Woe is me...!

Finally for those who have stuck with me throughout the entirety of this story, with my crazy updates and all, I send you all my love thousands of hugs, and millions of virtual pumpkin pies (lolz).

Please tell me your thoughts and I am not against requests (if I have read/seen the manga/book/movie).

Thank you once more my beloved readers :))


End file.
